


Emergency Situations

by pbmolecules



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dom!Cas, Dominance, Frank Sinatra - Freeform, Guns, Happy Ending, Hurt!Cas, Hurt!Sam, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marijuana, Medical Situations, Night Terrors, On the run Dean, Restraining, Sex, Shitty childhoods, Styne Family, The Google, bottomDean, farm, farmer!Cas, farming, four-wheeler, hurt!Dean, on the run Sam, rope play, topCas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-02-23 17:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 56,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13195245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pbmolecules/pseuds/pbmolecules
Summary: Destiel, Sabriel AU.It’s funny how an hour can totally change your life.  An hour ago, Cas was a boring farmer visiting his brother.  He had a quiet, simple life.  Now...he was stealing meds from an ER to help two strangers run from the law.  HE was running from the law.  And Gabriel found it all very funny.Action, adventure, romance





	1. St. Mercy, You Are Here

**Author's Note:**

> I own none of these characters, the show Supernatural, or music mentioned.

Emergency Situations

 

Chapter 1. St. Mercy, You Are Here

 

'Turn left in 200 feet,' the cell phone instructed merrily.

"Where are we going?" Gabe glanced at the phone.

"St. Mercy Hospital," Cas answered calmly. "The Google says it is rated higher for customer service and patient care than the other two hospitals in Philadelphia. It seems the best choice." He nodded, reassured with his research. Gabe just rolled his eyes, wincing at the pain that caused.

"Come on, Cassie," Gabe groaned, "we can just go home!"

"No! You could have a concussion." Cas cut him off with barely checked annoyance as he steered the car hurriedly around the turn.

'You have reached your final destination' the cell phone declared.

"Yay, fucking skippy. You are here." Gabe glared at the phone, clasped to the dashboard. Cas pulled it out of its cradle as he parked.

"Um...why are you parking? You could at least drop me off at the Emergency room door, Jeeves. Concussion, remember?"

Cas glared his steely blue eyes, turned the car off and opened his door. "I was to park. In the parking lot. So I did. Now get out and walk."

"Geesh, little bro, I'm gonna have to call you Elsa if you keep up this chill." Gabe tossed him a flirtatious grin, waggling an eyebrow, to which Cas gave him a thoroughly confused look.

Gabe's face dropped to a blank deadpan. "Never mind."

"The Google says you have signs of a concussion and to seek medical attention, Gabe, so we are," Cas explained.

Gabe rolled his eyes, then winced at the pain. "You should not be allowed to even use 'the Google,'" Gabe griped.

Cas put a steadying hand on Gabe's shoulder as the two brothers made their way to the door. Cas had come to visit his brother, who was in Culinary school in Philadelphia. Cas found the city highly confusing and entirely too populated. Gabe said he was thriving in the city life, which did not surprise Cas. They had grown up in a small town. Everyone knew everything about everyone. It could be quite confining at times. And Cas lived in a town that was quite the same now. Gabe had sought city life for a change.

The doors swished open, letting them into the busy, run-down city ER.

"This hospital does not appear very sterile," Cas said in a low voice, taking in the grimy floors and already full waiting area.

"Philthadelphia's finest, I'm sure," Gabe droned.

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

"Hang on, Sammy," Dean said firmly, glancing at his brother who was slumped over in the front seat, leaning heavily onto the door. Sam nodded valiantly, shivering slightly.

"Where we goin?" Sam slurred.

"Wherever these fucking little blue and white hospital signs take us. St. Something."

Another one way street. Dean pounded the steering wheel, squealing tires and causing others around him to screech and swerve. 

"I can see the fucking hospital!" Dean snapped, "So why can't we fucking get to it?!"

Sam lifted his head, trying to look around the tangle of one-way streets with too many lanes and too much traffic. His eyes glazed over with another shock of pain and he was huddled into himself again.

"I'll get us there, Sam," Dean said sternly, swiping blood off his own forehead, "you just hang on."

Dean tried turning onto a road that appeared to lead them to the elusive hospital. The ever-growing maroon stain of blood on Sam’s shirt was bigger than the last time he had looked. "Talk to me, Sammy."

"What," Sam mumbled. "You shot me. Again."

Dean huffed. "Come on now, Sammy, ya know it was kinda hard to aim right when I could barely see through my own blood pouring down my freakin head."

Dean had already been on this street, but took a left instead of a right. "A hundred fucking parking signs, and I still can't find the goddamn parking lot!" Spotting another entrance, he swerved, cutting off another car and hauled ass through the 15 mile per hour parking area. 

"Found it. See, down a pint of blood and I can still find it."

Sam groaned. "Coulda been here 20 minutes ago if you woulda used your GPS," Sam mumbled.

"GPS's are for douches," Dean said, throwing the gear shifter into park and pushed his door open, coming around the front of the car and to Sam's door. He opened it, half catching Sam as he teetered out. Dean swiped more blood out of his own eyes. The gash on his forehead seemed to have no stop to its insistent flow. He helped lever Sam's tall frame to a standing position and half carried him through the door. The door opened and the bloody pair staggered into the small, overcrowded waiting room. 

He deposited Sam onto an empty chair, next to a guy who gave him a startled look.

“He don’t look too good!” The man said, eyeing Sam with worry and trepidation.

“Yeah,” Dean muttered, scanning the room. A man was closing his wallet, turning away from the Check-in window. He looked clean and trust worthy enough. 

Dean grabbed him by the shoulder. "Watch him," he said, making eye contact with the bluest, piercing eyes he had ever seen.

Startled, the man guffawed, glancing down at Sam.

"I gotta park," Dean said in way of an explanation. He loved his brother, but Baby was currently sitting unlocked and running in a city parking lot. Not cool.

He left, running back to the car. If Sam collapsed, then at least he was in the right place.

Dean parked, cursing the huge parking lot. He rifled through his glove compartment, pulling out a cigar box. He flipped it open, searching for two IDs and Insurance cards. He hated to use a hospital. 

Insurance had a way of getting scrutinized for accuracy much more than fake ID’s, fake police badges or fake FBI badges. Go figure.

But their day had been one big fuck-up from the beginning, so why not fuck it up some more.


	2. The Waiting Room

Chapter 2. The Waiting Room

 

Cas sighed heavily, feeling far beyond out of his element. He longed for his quiet house. The breezy fields of his small farm, clean simplicity of working the land and the uncrowded streets of his tiny town. But here he sat, Gabe on one side, jiggling one knee incessantly and a very tall bleeding man on his other side. Cas fretted that the man who told him to watch him was never coming back. He was torn on what to do for the man.

They had been waiting for over an hour already. Now this! He glanced at the man’s torso again. There was a lot of blood. There was no way this guy could wait around like they had been doing.

"Hey!" Gabe yelled at a passing nurse. "This dude just came in and he's bleeding all over the place."

The nurse hesitated in his purposeful stride. 

"He needs help now," Cas snapped. "A man brought him in and will be back but...he needs help."

The nurse sighed, then changed his direction, coming to the tall man's side. He pulled out his phone, glancing at the man, whose eyes were closed and his head lolled onto Cas' shoulder. 

"Sir, sir," the nurse attempted, then lifted one side of his jacket. He called a number. 

"We have a GSW drop off in the waiting room," the nurse said with little sign of concern.

He hung up the phone and gave Cas a tired look. "They'll be out to get him." He walked quickly away.

Cas was left with a gaping mouth and a bleeding, unconscious man on his shoulder.

"Nice fucking hospital," Gabe said.

"The Google..." Cas stammered, looking around helplessly at the crowd of sickly, hurting people.

"Novak." A nurse called from an open door. Gabe and Cas exchanged a troubled look. Cas subconsciously put a protective hand on the weak forearm of the bleeding man. 

"Stay with him," Gabe said in an uncharacteristically serious voice.

Cas nodded. His brother disappeared through the door, his gait slightly unsteady.

Cas glanced over at the man slumped onto his shoulder. He reached over and confirmed what he had suspected. GSW stood for Gun Shot Wound. There was a man slumped onto him that had been shot. With a gun.

A stretcher and several nurses came through a set of double doors, glancing around the crowded room. "Over here!" Cas called. The nurses loaded the barely conscious man and started leaving, Cas still clinging to the man's arm. 

"Are you with him?" A nurse asked.

"Uh," Cas knew if he said no, he would not be admitted with him. But if he said yes, they would start asking him questions. Questions he could not answer.

"Yes," he stammered.

He was drug along with the team as they looked him over while moving down the hall. "What happened?" A nurse asked.

Shit. What happened...

"We have a GSW to his lower left abdomen," a nurse said.

"He got shot," Cas said. Good thing he had watched so many episodes of Dr. Sexy!

"How? Who shot him?"

Cas fumbled for a story. Gun shots were highly suspicious, but something told him this was a good guy.

"He was mugged."

The nurses nodded, making him stop at a waiting area. The team rushed through a set of doors where he watched them swarm the tall man through a dingy window.

Cas glanced down the hall, wondering where Gabe was. Come to think of it, where was the bleeding man with green eyes that brought this bleeding man in? 

They began prepping for surgery. He watched for quite some time, until the man was taken out of the room by stretcher. One of the nurses stopped to talk to him. “We’re taking him into surgery. He should be out in around an hour. The wound seems fairly cut and dry.”

“O-okay,” Castiel nodded.

“If you wait right here, someone will be by to get some information from you.” She walked away quickly.

Seeing this guy was in good hands, and NOT wanting to be standing here to give information he didn’t have, he headed back out to the waiting room. Where had the green-eyed man gone? The man had a good bit of blood on his face and shirt. And he had gone to park his car. Seeing no green eyed bleeding man in the dingy waiting room, he headed out the door. He walked through the parking lot, glancing around. Maybe he had left. Maybe he had been the one that shot the other guy. 

Cas stopped suddenly, seeing a man sitting on the ground with his back against a big black car. He remembered the bloody head and flannel. He darted to the man's side, taking his face in his hands, shaking him slightly. "Hey! Hey! You okay?"

The green eyes blinked heavily and he sucked in a heavy breath. "Wha..."

Cas hefted the man to his weak legs and started coaxing him until he started walking. "Come on," Cas said softly, taking on more of his weight. "What happened?"

"Where's mbrothr?"

"Brother?" Cas asked. "Is that who got shot?"

The man stumbled, seeing police and looking frantic. "No cops. No...insurance..."

Cas looked at the cop car. He doubted insurance had anything to do with avoiding cops. "Are you wanted by the police?" Cas suddenly felt unsure of his involvement with the strangers.

"No cops...help. I need you. Ta help us."

Cas hefted the man higher onto his shoulder, giving him a look of worry and concern.

"Smm...igotta...damn..." The man mumbled, his knees going out completely.

Cas quickly shifted the man's weight, scooping him up into his arms and carried him the rest of the way inside.

"I need help now!" Cas demanded. The woman at the window looked confused, but jumped up, grabbing another nurse and they opened the double doors for him.


	3. Triage

Chapter 3. Triage

 

Cas strode determinedly through the doors. A stretcher was grabbed and brought to him. He laid the man down gently, cradling his head to land on a pillow. His eyes fluttered open briefly and the pair made eye contact. The man mumbled something and Cas turned a fierce look on the nurses. 

"This man has lost a lot of blood. He was mugged with the other guy, but fought off the attacker, saving the other man's life. He's a hero!"

Cas could not explain his sudden devotion to these two men, other than they obviously needed help. Cas knew he wanted them treated well, not just the basic patch up for two low-lifes involved in a shooting. Something inside him knew these men were good and important. Knowing they were avoiding cops made him very curious though. And he was also fairly certain this was no mugging either. But the look of concern in the man’s green eyes was compelling.

The nurses rushed into action, stemming the flow of blood from his head and pushing him into a curtained off recovery room. The curtain swung shut and Cas felt suddenly lost. His white dress shirt was covered in blood at one shoulder where the man’s head had been. His hands were bloody. What had happened to these men? He stepped into a bathroom, washing his hands. He frowned at the bloody spot on his shirt. 

He came back out to the hall, staring at the curtain that separated him from that man he had carried in here.

"Cassie?"

Cas heard his brother through the next curtain and peeked in. Sure enough, Gabe was in the next bed, gown on and clothes in a pile at the foot of his bed. 

"Gabe, are you okay?" Cas asked, stepping inside the curtained off bed.

"My head hurts like a mother-fucker, but yeah, I'm okay. Where ya been?"

Cas looked at the curtain separating his brother from the green eyed bleeding man.

"Sorry, I was...helping these two guys..." His thoughts were torn, listening to the doctor that rushed in to the man’s curtained off section, spewing medical terminology. They were starting an IV. 

"I don't think stitches are necessary...not sure yet. Get that cleaned up so I can see what I'm looking at." A doctor said.

Cas pulled the curtain aside, stepping in. "No stitches? For all that blood?" 

The doctor glanced at him, "Head wounds tend to bleed a lot. It probably looks worse than it is."

"He lost a lot of blood! Does he need blood? What about his head? An MRI to check for...damage?" Cas stepped protectively to the man.

"Was this an accident?" The doctor asked.

Cas gaped, glancing at the man for clues. His green eyes were open slightly, watching him. Cas turned to him instantly, taking the man's hand instinctually and leaning down to him. 

"Where's my brother?" The man asked weakly. His hand gripped his back.

"Is.." Cas started to ask, but filled in the blanks for himself. "He is being worked on right now. He's okay. They said it would be a quick surgery."

The green eyes relaxed slightly.

"Can you tell us your name, sir?" The doctor asked.

The green eyes blinked tiredly, finding Cas' again.

"I told them," Cas spoke slowly so he could catch on, "how you and your brother were mugged. Your brother was shot and you saved him but got hurt doing it."

The green eyed man squeezed his hand slightly, relaxing and his eyes drifted shut.

"I think he needs blood!" Cas demanded.

"What is his name, and do you know his blood type?"

"No...I don't..." Cas hesitated.

"Sam," the man mumbled.

"Sam?" Cas asked. Was he Sam or was the brother Sam?

The doctor was ordering something as a nurse began prepping to wash the man's head wound.

The man mumbled again and Cas had to lean down to hear him.

"Dean?" He asked and felt a faint squeeze. So, who was Dean and who was Sam? 

Another mumble. Cas leaned down, squeezing the man's hand reassuringly and putting his hand on the pillow near his head, his fingers brushing through a bit of his hair gently. He listened. 

“Bobby,” came the faintest whisper. 

Great, another name.

"Hang in there, Bobby," Cas winged and the faintest look crossed 'Bobby's' face. Had he picked the right name?

"Sir!" The doctor insisted.

"Um...his name is Bobby." Cas was very aware that his statement sounded very certain. Perhaps overly certain. "And I am with him."

The doctor was about to ask another question when the nurse said, "His blood type is O positive".

The doctor began ordering things as another voice caught his ear. His brother's. Shit! He released the hand tenderly, missing its warmth immediately.

Cas stepped back into his brother's area. There was a doctor speaking to him. "So, you fell?"

"Like a meteor! I was on fire and fell to the ground with an earth-shattering force!"

Cas rolled his eyes at his brother's exaggerated tale.  
"He caught his oven mitt on fire while grilling on his apartment roof, freaked out and stumbled backwards, tripped and hit his head."

Gabe smirked and waved his brother off.

“I ordered some blood work and an MRI. You do have a significant bruise on the side of your head,” the doctor said calmly.

“No blood work,” Gabe snipped.

“Gabriel,” Cas frowned.

“No.” Gabe looked at the doctor sternly. “No blood work.”

“Stop being difficult,” Cas sighed.

"And you are?" The doctor asked.

"His brother." Cas' attention was again drawn to the curtain beside him. He pulled it slightly, seeing them busily cleaning the wound and starting IV fluids. 

"Are you with that patient as well?" Gabe’s doctor asked.

"Yes," Cas answered shortly. He brought his attention back to his brother's doctor. "I want an MRI to be sure he has no bleeds or concussions."

"Were these two patients hurt together?" The doctor asked, obviously growing suspicious of him.

Cas sighed. Gabe looked very intrigued, watching his brother flounder in quite a spiraling mess he was spinning all on his own.

He leaned back into 'Bobby's' room when another doctor came in. 

"Another patient is asking for a Dean. Did these two come in together?"

"This is Bob, Bobby, not a Dean," the doctor said with disinterest.

Cas jumped in again. This he actually did know. "Yes, they came in together," he answered quickly, both doctors turning to him. Gabe's doctor pulled the curtain back further, watching the interaction. Cas gulped. He was trying to assemble the pieces of the story he was crafting. If the brother was asking for Dean, Dean must be green eyes. So that would make the brother...Sam or Bobby. Had to be Sam. He seemed terribly concerned with his brother…and Sam had been the first name he had said. The brother was most likely Sam. Castiel commended himself on his skills at deducing the details.

"Sam is his brother. They were mugged together." Again, he winced slightly at how that may have come across as a fabrication because of how determinedly he said it. But shit, he was winging it here!

The doctors nodded. Sam's doctor looked impatient, "Do you know where we can find a Dean?"

Cas glanced at the passed out Dean, who he already named Bobby. Shit.

Gabe grinned, trying to peek into the next curtained off area to join the crowd. "He's Dean," Gabe offered, pointing to his brother.

Cas looked confused. Lying was so complicated.

"He is a Dean, like not quite a priest. That's why he knows all of us," Gabe added. 

Cas' brow furrowed, if he were a religious person, he could move from room to room easier. 

"I am," Cas agreed. "I know all three men from church."

The three doctors nodded. "Well, Dean..?"

"Dean Cas," Gabe chimed, looking like he was winning a prize for correct answers.

"Dean Cas, can you please come see Sam, he is asking for you," Sam's doctor asked. “He’s becoming rather agitated.”

"Um," Cas shot Gabe an apologetic look, "yes."

Gabe nodded. "I'll keep an eye on Bobby."

Cas gave the green eyed man a concerned look. He was out, not moving a bit as the nurse continued setting up to wash the bleeding wound. He gave Gabe a nod and followed the doctor around several halls, entering Sam's room. The tall man blinked at him, obviously confused.

Cas sighed with relief, seeing the man's eyes steadily open and a bit more color to his face. He was not as old as Cas had first thought. In fact, he wondered if Sam was a teenager. The bloody clothes were gone, a clean gown donning his body. "Sam," he said right away, "your brother...Bobby, was asking about you."

Sam quickly shifted his eyebrows into a less confused look, glancing at the doctor and back to Cas. "Oh. Where is he?"

"He is getting taken care of. He lost a lot of blood."

Sam nodded, fatigue setting in again.

"Sam," Cas said quickly, stepping closer to the bed, "I was telling the doctors how you and your brother were mugged and you got shot. By the mugger. And Bobby got hurt by him as well."

They shared a look, Sam picking up just how much story he was telling and how it could help them avoid the cops.

"Yeah," Sam nodded, looking at the doctor again, "I was mugged. Shot by the mugger." He followed it with a reassuring grin and a nod. 

"I'll be back in a few minutes with some medication for that pain, Sam," the doctor said.

As soon as the doctor was gone, Sam's kind, friendly look dropped into a suspicious look at Cas.

"Dude, who are you?" Sam asked.

"Um...I...your brother Bobby left you with me in the waiting room."

"Bobby?" Sam asked, "You mean..."

"Dean?" Cas asked, Sam nodding.

Cas proceeded to explain the entire confusing story while Sam listened intently. "I can't believe Dean...Bobby passed out," Sam shook his head.

"Yes, and now that I see you are doing much better, I would like to get back to Bobby. I mean, Dean."

"Dude, we can't stay here much longer. The cops will have questions and... Just tell Dean to get what he needs and we gotta go."

Sam looked in no condition to be going anywhere. He was barely keeping his eyes open now and, even though he looked better than when Dean had dropped him in the seat in the waiting room, he was still white as a ghost.

"Just...relax," Cas said. "Dean needs helped. And I will verify whatever stories you need to tell."

Sam nodded, letting his eyes close. He sat with him for several minutes, seeing he slept heavily. 

Cas made his way back to the section of curtained off beds. He went into Gabe's.

"Bro! What's the deal?" Gabe whispered conspiratorially. "Mr. Truthteller got a massive case of the fibs!"

Cas sat down in a chair by the bed. "I know," he relented.   
"I just want to help them." He leaned in, whispering, "and that one," he pointed to where Bobby, no...Dean lay, "said not to involve the police. That he needed my help."

Gabe blinked at him in disbelief. "So, you go from never willing to jay walk to aiding and abetting unknown possible criminals? You really gotta work on finding the middle ground with things."

"No!" Cas whispered, "they seem like good guys that really needed my help."

"Hey, ya got me! I'm in! And by the way, Dean Cas," he winked, "could ya read me my last rites....cause my head is killing me! And I'm starving!"

Cas patted Gabe's shoulder and smiled patiently. 

A nurse came in. "We are taking you down for an MRI now, Mr. Novak."

"Good luck," Cas smiled kindly.

"Yeah, go minister to the others while I'm gone." Gabe waved charmingly as the nurse helped him into a wheelchair and whisked him away to get his scan.

Room empty, Cas took a deep breath and stepped into the green eyed man's room. Bobby...no, Dean, lay still, IV running steady. 

He watched the man’s handsome face. The majority of the blood had been washed away. He looked worried, even in unconsciousness. Or sleep. Whichever this was. His hair was brown with blonde highlights. He looked like he spent a lot of time outside. His skin was tan and Cas had to grip the rail of the bed to stop himself from touching him. Freckles dusted his cheeks. His dry lips moved slightly. 

Cas breathed out in relief. He was only sleeping. He wondered just where this man came from. Where was he going? And what had happened to him and his brother?

A nurse came in, putting equipment right on Dean’s chest to start tending to the wound. He watched as she went to work putting something on the cut on his head. Dean started to reach up to push the nurse’s hands away. 

"Sir, I need to put this antibacterial ointment around this cut," the nurse explained impatiently.

Cas stepped in, taking the reaching hand into his. "Hey, just relax, let them help you." 

The hand fought him a few seconds and stopped, pulled away once, then relaxed into his, warm and tired.

Cas took his former position, right hand holding Dean’s right hand, his left carding gently through his hair. 

The nurse smiled, finishing the work and left. Cas squeezed the man's hand. "Your brother, Sam, is doing very well. He is awake and I visited him."

Dean opened his eyes, pulling in a long, slow breath. Their eyes met and Cas could see a growing look of awareness in the grassy green depths.

Dean's eyes narrowed suspiciously, then he gently pulled his hand away.

Cas stood, pulling both hands away from the man and nervously put them in his pockets.

"Who are you?" Dean asked with a suspicious frown.

Cas glanced nervously at the closed curtain then back to him. "My name is Castiel. Castiel Novak. You left your brother with me in the waiting room. I have been trying to help you both."

Dean nodded, eyes still narrowed. "You found me in the parking lot."

"Yes," Cas said earnestly. "I brought you in."

"And what did you tell the doctors?"

Cas felt like he was taking a test. He had never met two more suspicious people. And suspicious people that he seemed to trust. For no relevant reason. He recounted the mugging story. Dean nodding along and his eyes relaxing. 

Cas dropped his gaze to the scuzzy floor as the green eyes trickled down his body, taking him in and making assumptions or decisions that Cas could only wonder at.  
"Aren't you here with somebody? Or you just like hanging around at ERs?"

Cas’ eyes flicked back to Dean's. He could feel a slight flush grow on his face. Every time the man spoke, his voice was lower and gritty. An air of control building from him that made Cas want to do anything he could to help him. Again, for no relevant reason. "I'm here with my brother. He fell and hit his head. He's getting an MRI to check for a concussion."

Dean nodded, winced and gingerly felt his head. 

"Don't," Cas jumped, grabbing his wrist. Their eyes met, Cas releasing his wrist immediately and blushing hot. "The wound is not covered or stitched yet," he said, stepping back again.

Dean could not help but stare at the man. He did not appear to be the rule breaker he was being. 

Cas and Dean turned quickly, hearing voices outside the curtain. Dean started to struggle into a sitting position, but Cas held a hand out, making Dean settle, not to mention the fatigue weighing him down.

"Sleep," Cas mouthed quietly and Dean settled, closing his eyes as the curtain slid open, revealing a nurse. 

Cas watched as the nurse put more meds into Dean's IV.  
"What is that?" Cas asked.

"This is for pain. And I'm giving him another bag of saline. He was fairly dehydrated."

"What else is being done?" Cas demanded.

"He does not need any blood. He probably passed out from the sight of blood or being dehydrated. So, we just need to run this saline and a few stitches on that cut."

"Thank you."

"And an MRI, since you requested one. We can do stitches when the MRI is finished."

"Yes. Perfect," Cas nodded, feeling this was adequate.

The nurse left and Dean was sitting up, eyes open. 

"Dude, I did not pass out."

"You did," Cas smiled gently.

"Did not. And not from the sight of blood. They act like I'm a friggin’ girl!"

"Most women do not pass out at the sight of blood. Besides, you went through something," Cas said gently. "What happened to you, Dean?"

The curtain slid open and shut quite abruptly. Cas' eyes bulged, seeing Sam standing there, back in his clothes, one hand guarding his gun shot wound.

"Dude, we gotta go," Sam said to Dean.


	4. Checking Out

Chapter 4. Checking Out

 

"No shit." Dean threw back the covers standing to get ready. He swayed slightly.

Cas threw both arms out as a barrier. "Stop! Please!" He whispered loudly. "You can't be up!"

"I'm good," Dean said stoically.

"I'll be fine," Sam smiled.

"What?! No!" Cas panicked.

"Cops are here. Time to split," Sam said firmly.

Dean put his hand on his IV.

"No!" Cas snatched the man's hands. "Don't tear that out!"

Their eyes met, locking. Cas’ were wide and startled, and Dean was starting to find this guy a bit entertaining. Dean grinned. "I'm fine. You can go find your brother. Thanks for your help."

"You're dehydrated!" Cas sputtered.

Dean flipped his arms, Cas' wrists in his hands now and the two stared a few seconds. Dean released him, stepping back. He pulled the tape off. "I'll drink some water."

"But the pain meds!"

"Dude, this is nothing," Dean smiled, pulling the needle out of his arm, making Cas clap a hand to his mouth in shock.

Dean pulled his gown off, leaving him only wearing jeans and socks. Cas could not help but take in the torso in front of him. Tattoos, scars, muscles. 

A t-shirt dropped over it, bringing Cas back to the present. 

Both men looked pale and worn. More than that, they looked determined. Cas had never met anyone quite like this pair of brothers.

"How can I help?" Cas asked, realizing there was no stopping them.

Dean gave him a considering look. Cas met his gaze, calm and determined himself. 

"What do ya need, Sammy?" Dean asked.

Sam shrugged. "Bandages? Pain meds. Antibiotics."

"Yeah," Dean nodded. "Meet us at my car. The one you found me by."

Cas nodded. "Don't leave," Cas said quietly. "Not until I get there." Dean gave him a small nod. 

Going out into the bustling hallway, he walked quickly, slipping into a med closet and swiping bandages, tape and oxi-something. A grand thought struck him. He grabbed a pillowcase and filled it with supplies. If he was in, he was in. These men needed help. Something that had been withered and dried inside him had suddenly sprung to life. He was needed. He slipped out quickly and went back to Gabe's bed. 

Gabe was just getting into his bed. "Ooohhh," he whined.

The nurse gave him a consolatory smile and disappeared.

"I gotta go," Cas snapped.

"What?" Gabe asked. "I didn't even get a lunch tray yet."

"Gabe, it's 7pm. And I have to leave."

"It's for those guys, right?" Gabe's eyes brightened. 

"Yes."

Gabe laughed, pulling off his gown. "I knew it! Cassie got a crushie!"

"This is not a crush," Cas scowled.

Gabe pulled his shirt on and stood up, running hands through his hair.

"What are you doing?" Cas asked.

"Going with!" Gabe laughed.

"Are you okay?" Cas asked.

"I'm fiiiine, little bro! You worry too much!"

The pair stepped into the hall, glancing around nervously. They made a quick bee-line for the exit door. Once through the door, a man stood at a desk. "Checking out?"

"Just visiting," the brothers answered in unison. The man nodded and looked down. They strode out of the hospital and Gabe followed Cas to the large black car he had found Dean beside.

"What are you going to do about not checking out?" Cas asked nervously.

"Nothing. Tell them the hospital was too damn dirty and crowded for my liking."

Cas nodded. "This is so crazy."

"Well, it's definitely not very you," Gabe laughed.

"Oh, and you help possible criminals all the time?" Cas bantered.

"Define criminals," Gabe smirked.

Cas stopped at the car, noticing Dean was laying against the driver's side window with a dreamy look in his eyes. Sam was a matching image. Cas tapped gently on the window. Dean's dreamy look spread into a wide smile then he shook himself slightly, looking serious as he rolled down the window. 

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

Dean opened the passenger door for Sam. "Sure yer gonna make it, man?"

"Snot zbad as that time in Colorado Springs," Sam sighed, holding a hand to his side and breathing painfully. Dean frowned as he shut the door and got in the driver’s seat of his car.

"I officially hate this city," Dean sighed, gently laying his head back against the cool window.

"City of brotherly love, man," Sam giggled.

"Yeah. Look, here comes Mr. Blue eyes," Dean smiled. He meant it to be a smirk, but he was actually very happy to see the guy.

"What's up with this dude?" Sam asked, grinning and shaking his head.

"I don't know...but he sure saved our asses today," Dean watched the man stride purposefully toward them through the lamp lit parking lot. He could still feel the bizarre sensation of him holding his hand. I mean, who does that? Hold a dudes hand! Probably a creep. Yeah, that had to be it.

"He told me you fainted in the parking lot," Sam snickered.

"Shut up, bitch," Dean said, his head spinning again. "I did NOT pass out. I just...sat down to catch my breath after haulin your ass around."

Sam let out a stifled laugh and promptly moaned.

"You on some good pain meds, Sammy?" Dean asked, suspicious suddenly of his brother's laughter.

"Oh, like, a LOT," he grinned.

Dean jumped at the knock on his window, right by his head. "He's here," Dean whispered and tried to stifle a giggle. A fucking giggle! Yeah, he had too much pain medicine too. He schooled his face into a more serious look as the window lowered and his stomach flipped at the man standing at his door looking at him with such concern. 

"You got the stuff?" Dean said, deep and manly to hide his giddiness.

"Dude!" Sam laughed hard. "You sound like Mr. White from Breaking Bad! Tryin to sound badass and just...can't!" Sam dissolved into laughter, gasping at his wound.

"I am badass, Samantha!" Dean yelled, looking back at Castiel? Castle? What was this guys name again?? "Don't mind my idiot brother, he's dosed up on meds."

The man was leaning down, one hand on his open window. His eyes were so fucking intense. It made Dean lick his lips and wonder if this guy could kiss worth a damn. 

"Dean,” Castle said serious. He was always so serious. Dean giggled. Damnit! “Dean, you are both on a lot of medicine. Please, why don't you let us take you somewhere to rest. And to hydrate."

Dean grinned, closing his eyes. This guy was sweet. Dude was crazy obsessed with his water intake, but whatever. God, it was so nice to have someone care. Not like bitching at him to ‘man-up’, or 'buck up son, cause ya know I love you like my own', this was softer. Kinder. It made his whole body want to melt.

Dean shook himself slightly and opened his eyes. "You get some supplies?" 

Cas handed him a pillowcase full of stuff.

"You are quite the sneak, Cas," Dean grinned.

"Sneaky Pete," Sam said, cracking up. "And who's the other dude?" Sam said, watching with wide eyes as a shorter man circled the front of the car, heading to Sam's door.

"My brother, Gabe," Cas said, darting a hand in and stealing Dean's keys right out of the ignition.

"Hey!" Dean snapped. So not amused. 

Cas stepped back, keys in hand. 

"Not cool!" Dean snapped, opening the door and stepping out.

He was barely on two feet before Cas had him pinned against the car.

"What the fuck, man? I oughta kick your ass!"

Cas stood tall, one hand opening the back door, one hand grabbing Dean by the jacket collar. Their eyes met, mere inches apart. "On a good day...maybe," Cas said in a deep rumble that went straight to Dean's little Dean. He was firmly shoved into the back seat. Door shut. Fuck.

Dean watched with slow, shocked fascination as Cas got into the driver's seat and shut the door, starting the car. Cas looked over at Sam, who had a wide-eyed gaze fixed on him. 

"Are we going to have a problem?" Cas asked Sam.

Sam shook his head no. An ornery grin crept onto his face as he turned back toward Dean. "I like this guy! He just fuckin, fuckin man-handled you into your own backseat!"

Dean could only blink, mouth hanging open slightly. 

"Ohhhh...and I think he likes it!" Gabe laughed.

Dean turned, looking at Cas' brother, who had magically appeared into the backseat next to him. These meds were seriously fucking him up. "Shut the fuck up."

"Oh yeah, we got a hot case of denial back here Cassie, way ta pick 'em!"

"Gabriel, do not try and provoke them. They are highly medicated right now."

"Yeah, so...opportune time for provoking!"

Sam laughed. "Hey Dean, where we going?"

"How the hell would I know. I'm not fucking driving." Besides, Cas seemed to be busy on his phone. The car had not yet moved. 

"The Google suggests a Hilton-"

"Fuck 'the Google', Cassie!" Gabe snapped. "Just get us the fuck outta here. There’s already three cop cars in the parking lot. Head out of town!"

"Chill," Dean gave the brother a dirty look. He met Cas' eyes briefly in the rear view mirror but looked away. "If you really wanna ride with us, head west. Just pick a highway headed west." 

Cas nodded, sitting the phone down and pulling out of the parking space. 

Dean knew very well that no matter how messed up on meds he and Sam were, that they both were right where they wanted to be. He had access to a gun right now. So did Sam. So, if this little joy ride got less joyous, he would be back in his driver's seat again. Reassured by his position, he studied the slightly messy head of hair in front of him. "So...where you taking us?"

"A motel? Hotel?" Cas said, looking back at him.

"I call dibs," Gabe said, winking to his brother and nodding his head toward Sam. 

Dean smiled, amused. If this little guy thought he could overtake Sam, Dean had to laugh. He remembered Cas' hands on him mere minutes ago. Soft but firm. Surprisingly strong. But he was pretty wiped out. Dean wondered if he ought not be more alarmed. Two men were stealing his car, kidnapping him and Sam, short dude looked at Sam and said, 'dibs'! He should be freaking out, kicking ass. Must be the meds. Gotta be. He made brief eye contact with those blazing blue eyes again. Dude was concerned. You could see it. And he took charge. He had man-handled him. A fuzzy warm feeling zipped through Dean's abdomen. Friggin meds.

 

An hour later, Dean woke when the car rolled to a stop at a gas station.

He blinked, looking around. His head felt so heavy. Cas got gas while Gabe shopped. 

Cas opened the back door, sliding in. “Dean, you're bleeding again. I think I’m going to have to do stitches to stop it.”

Dean started to put his hand up to his face but Cas stopped him. “I have supplies. Just let me take care of it.”

Dean sighed heavily. “You ever done stitches?”

“No. I’m sorry. But I watched three videos and I think I can do it.”

“Yeah. Sounds good.”

“Take this pain medication, it-“

Dean took the pills and swallowed them without any further explanation.

Cas’ brow furrowed, but he gathered the supplies he wanted without another word.

Dean sat up, shaking off the heavy lethargy dragging him down. “Let’s do this.”

They went to the bathroom and Dean watched sleepily as Cas proceeded to clean a workspace and clean Dean’s face with meticulous diligence. 

Dean sat on the toilet. Cas leaned down, inspecting the cut. “Hold this here,” Cas said, putting a folded paper towel up to his eyebrow to stem the bleeding. 

“This,” Cas hesitated, looking at him apologetically, “this is going to hurt.”

Dean grinned. “You're kinda cute when you're nervous.”

Cas grinned back. His eyes went back up to the cut and he steadied himself. 

“Just work fast. And whatever I say, just keep going.”

Cas nodded and went to work.

Dean had been stitched before. In the hospital. By Sam last summer. By himself. By Bobby. It fucking sucked. It burned and hurt and pulled and all he could do was breathe through it and swear every now and then. To Cas’ credit, he did work fast. 

Cas cleaned the area when he was done. It felt really strange to have another man wipe his face and take care of him so carefully. But by the end of it, Dean barely remembered the walk back to the car. He was pretty sure he didn’t do much of the walking. The meds were kicking in and he sat in a dreamy haze in the back seat again.

Back in the car and on the road, Dean noticed Sam barely stirred while they were stopped. He was beginning to mildly worry for himself and Sam. He could hold a gun up if he really had to. But he really was just praying these two were helping and not planning some Criminal Minds freak fest.

Five minutes on the highway and Dean was out again.


	5. Aftercare

Chapter 5. Aftercare

 

Dean woke up feeling sluggish and heavy. He fought to open his eyes fully. He took a deep breath. His mouth tasted like cotton. He was in a motel room, laying on a bed, fully dressed. He glanced down, lifting his arm. An IV was running. A half bag of saline hung from the headboard, attached by zip ties. Sam lay in the other bed, same IV set up for him. They were in a motel somewhere. And it was daylight. He could see it glaring around the edges of the pulled curtains. 

A warm movement next to him made him turn his head the other way. Cas lay next to him, sleeping with his phone clutched in his hand on his chest. 

He had no memory of arriving here. He licked his dry lips and realized what had woken him was an immense need to pee.

He put his hand on the IV site.

"If you rip that out," Cas mumbled, "I will kick your ass."

Dean looked at the apparently not-sleeping man next to him. "I gotta pee."

Cas opened his eyes, glanced at the time on his phone and sat up.

He got up, rounding the bed slowly and pulled out a pocket knife. Dean instinctually felt for the knife on his belt. Cas cut the zip tie and held the bag up like a high leash. "Come on."

Dean sat up.

"Take a few deep breaths before you stand," Cas yawned.

Dean did, looking up at the barely awake care taker. "You a doctor or something?"

"No. I watched a YouTube video on IVs. And consulted the Google. A lot."

Dean laughed softly. "Damn, Cas," you were made for this kinda stuff."

Cas smiled down at him. "Seems I work well under pressure."

"Sam doing okay?" Dean asked, watching his brother sleep. He huffed another laugh seeing Gabe curled up next to him, also asleep.

"He'll be fine as long he gets no infections. I'll change his bandage tonight."

Dean stood up, feeling much better than he had hours ago. "So...planning on sticking around awhile?" Dean asked, thinking about him being around later tonight.

"Well, I ditched my rental car at the hospital," Cas explained quietly as he followed Dean to the bathroom door, "and until you are both stable, I would not feel right leaving you."

Dean smiled at him at the doorway. He took the bag from Cas, stepping back and closing the door.

Dean sighed, relieving himself and wondering how he and his brother had possibly gotten themselves in this position. They had never been so out of options than to totally allow strangers to take over their lives. He washed his hands, splashing water on his face and looked in the mirror. He looked rough. Tired and pale. Gaunt. He was only 22, but right now, he felt like he was 50. The stitches were neat and precise. They were swollen and hot too. He tried not to think about it too much.

He grabbed the saline bag and opened the door, surprised to find Cas leaning there, practically sleeping on his feet.  
Cas' eyes popped open and he reached for the bag, taking it and walking back to the bed with Dean.

Dean lay down, this time shucking off his shoes while Cas tied the bag back up. He wanted to take his jeans off but hesitated. He pulled the bedspread and sheet down to get under the covers.

"Get comfortable, Dean," Cas said quietly, heading for the bathroom.

Dean watched his lean frame disappear and pulled his jeans off, making sure Gabe was still sleeping. Gabe was in fact sleeping, with one arm now wrapped around Sam's broad chest, his head nestled into Sam's neck and shoulder. He had a mischievous grin on his face. Sam, fast asleep, reached up with his free arm, covering Gabe's hand with his.

Dean pulled his cell phone out of his jeans and took a picture. Yeah, that was gonna get some mileage. 

He sat his phone down, ditching his jeans and getting into bed. He was tired, but his head felt better.

Cas came back out and got on top of the covers, eyes closing. "I'll take your IV out in about twenty minutes when that bag of saline is done. That is, if you promise to drink water." He opened his eyes a crack, giving Dean a steady look.

Dean had to laugh. "Yes, mom."

Cas shut his eyes, and Dean followed.

What seemed like seconds later, an alarm went off. Cas jerked awake, swiping his phone screen, shutting it off.

"What's going on?" Dean yawned.

"Time to take your IV out." Cas jumped up, digging through the pillowcase and pulling out a band-aid.

Dean watched curiously as Cas detached the empty bag, removed the tubing and got on his knees next to Dean's arm. Some rather unsavory jokes popped into Dean's mind, but he only let a smirk escape.

Cas glanced up at him as he pulled gloves on. "This might hurt a bit," he said apologetically. 

Dean watched as Cas moved with graceful, gentle fingers, removing the needle and holding pressure steadily on the vein. He tossed the needle and tape into the trash can and glanced up at Dean. 

"You gonna kiss it and make it better?" Dean smirked.

"I'll wait til you're more alert for anything like that," Cas countered. Both men blushed, eyes meeting and darting away.

Dean had not expected a come-back at all, let alone one like that. He watched Cas move around the room silently. Who the hell was this guy? He knelt again, checking Dean’s arm. His hands were warm and tender. It was intoxicating.

Cas got back to his feet, going to a mini fridge for a bottle of water. He brought several Tylenol and sat on the bed next to Dean holding them out.

Dean took the pills from his hand and drank half the bottle down. They exchanged another look, and Dean scooted down under the blankets. Cas adjusted the blankets, a warm flush still lingering on his tired face.

He stood, going to Sam. "Sam," he nudged gently.  
Sam's eyes blinked tiredly and he looked startled at his surroundings. 

"We're in a motel just outside Pennsylvania somewhere," Cas explained calmly, removing Gabe's arm and nudging him over a bit, off of Sam. The man grumbled, flipping to his other side.

"What?" Sam stammered, looking at the IV uncertainly. 

"I'm going to give you one more bag of saline. And then I can take this out."

"O-okay," Sam said, watching Cas change the bag. Cas felt his forehead, seeming happy with his temperature and got back on the bed next to Dean.

"Are we-" Sam said, glancing at Dean.

"Just go to sleep, Sammy," Dean mumbled. 

Sam turned his head, seeing Gabe, then gave the ceiling a thoroughly confused look. He drifted off to sleep quickly.

Dean sighed, content for the moment. He turned over as Cas finished setting another alarm on his phone. Cas turned toward Dean, a small smile hinting at his otherwise tired face.

"Thanks," Dean said quietly, his eyes drifting shut again.

"You're welcome," Cas whispered.

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

At 7:00pm, everyone was awake. Gabe had gone to get them take out from a diner just down the road. They ate and cleaned up, except Cas, who did not have a change of clothes. Dean found Gabe to be rather entertaining. And Cas was...well, it was hard to get past just watching him. He was the hottest guy Dean had ever met. And several times he could have sworn Cas might have been flirting with him. Maybe. He was definitely more serious than his brother. And neither were really asking questions. Which made them really awesome or possibly still crazed serial killers. 

Dean felt like he barely had a hangover, which was normal operating procedure for him. Sam was sitting up in bed, no more IV. Gabe was keeping him grinning by picking on both him and Cas. Gabe seemed to find great delight in making his brother sigh. Dean could not help but find it amusing as well. For the most part, Cas seemed like a quiet guy.

"Cas," Dean said, saving him from Gabe telling a story about him when he was little. "Wanna walk to the ice machine with me?"

Cas nodded, grabbing the bucket and following him out the door. The fresh air felt good and Dean knew he needed to talk to this guy before they were together much longer. He sat in the chair just outside the door and Cas leaned against the railing of the narrow walkway.

"So..." Dean drawled, not sure where to start.

"Who really shot your brother?" Cas asked.

Oh, this oughta go well...

Dean sighed. "Me. Accidentally, of course."

A look of surprise crossed his handsome face, blue eyes sparkling with interest.

"Why? How?" Cas stammered.

"My brother and I are kinda in the witness protection program."

Cas looked at him with growing confusion.

"My brother and I witnessed and testified in a cop killing a cop case a few years ago. We were placed by witness protection until a cop sold us out. So now we just protect ourselves. Hence the avoiding the law."

Cas nodded. "So...you are running from someone?”

“Yeah,” Dean huffed. “A whole scumbag family that thinks they’re above the law.” Dean watched as Cas watched him back with his brow furrowed. “They keep chasing us. But...Sam and I are trying to figure out how to chase them back. Ya know...the hunted becomes the hunter kinda thing.”

Cas nodded slightly. “I guess that explains the box of fake IDs in your car."

Oh shit. There was WAY more than fake ID’s in the car. Dean nodded. "We started hunting them back. So...we tried to act like cops or feds to dig up information on them. We didn’t have much luck with that. We look too young to be feds. We caught one of the cop’s brothers involved in the original murder we witnessed. We tried questioning him until things went south. Guns were drawn and Sam got caught in my crossfire."

Cas nodded. "Did you shoot someone?"

Dean squirmed at the question. This guy knew exactly what to ask. He hated to ruin the peace they seemed to have so naturally between them. "Yeah. But that wasn't my intention. He drew the first gun."

Cas looked down at his feet, deep in thought. 

Silence stretched on for several moments.

"Would you like to come home with me?" Cas asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

Dean was floored. What the actual fuck! He had just admitted he had shot a man. Shot his brother. Was extremely wanted by the wrong side of the law. And this guy! Bed-head hair, chapped, worried lips, rumpled, blood-stained shirt, loose tie, sensible shoes...he does what with that information?! Invites him home? Okay...dude had to be a major creep or an angel. Dean's suspicions jumped all over the place. But the eyes...the tie...he just could not bring himself to be fearful of his situation. Cas had risked so much and done so much already. 

"Dude, you have done a lot. We appreciate everything, but-"

Cas held a hand up. "Just think about it. You and Sam need rest. You need a safe place to be. I live on fifty acres of land outside a small town in Illinois. It might be enough to give you two a break anyway. Rest up before you get back to whatever it is you two plan on doing next."

Dean stood up. "We been on the road a long time. We'll be fine."

Cas nodded. "I understand. Just...think about it."

Dean watched as Cas headed to the end of the walkway and filled the bucket with ice. This guy had no idea what he was getting into inviting him and his brother into his life. 

And who just does that? 

Cas returned, opening the door and Dean followed him inside.

"Come on!" Sam laughed, winging a French fry at Gabe who ducked, just missing it.

"Oh, no! You lost, so you have to do it!" Gabe cheered, getting up from his chair and crawling onto the bed with Sam.

"Whoa, do what?" Dean asked.

"He lost our little challenge," Gabe grinned, so he has to rub my feet!"

"Dude, gunshot wound!" Sam pointed.

"Dude, untreated head concussion!" Gabe pointed.

"Do I need to get my own room?" Dean asked, sitting down. His brother was definitely flirting with Gabe. And who could blame him. Gabe doted on him hand and foot. Spoiled him rotten, really.

"Wouldn't hurt," Gabe grinned wiggling his eyebrows and his toes.

Sam rolled his eyes. But Dean caught the blush his brother was trying to hide. 

Cas glared at his brother, pulling his phone out and typing busily.

"We should head out in the morning," Cas said dryly, changing his brother's conversation.

"Yeah," Sam and Dean agreed.

"To where?" Sam asked.

Dean and Cas exchanged a brief shy look. "West," Cas said, noncommittally.

"So...you two are staying with us?" Sam asked. 

"For a bit," Cas said.

The room grew quiet as Sam began to rub Gabe's feet, Gabe leaned bonelessly against the wall. 

"Who are you guys? How can you just pick up and run off in the middle of the night?" Sam asked.

"I was on vacation, visiting my brother," Cas began. "I won't be missed. But Gabe needs to head back to Philadelphia to be at school on Monday."

"I dropped out," Gabe said in obvious pleasure.

"What?" Cas exclaimed, shocked.

"A month ago," Gabe added, eyes still closed.

"Gabriel! Why?"

He opened his eyes, giving Cas an apologetic (somewhat) smile. "Because they can't teach me anything I don't already know, Cassie. And I hate homework."

"You promised!"

"I tried, bro. It just wasn't for me." The brothers exchanged a look. "I'm ready to open my own place. I could use some help," he said flirtatiously to Sam.

"What kind of business are you opening?" Sam asked.

"A bakery. I like anything sweet."

"In Phili?" Sam asked.

"Hells no. I'm movin’ back with Cassie."

"You are?" Cas asked.

Gabe leaned his head up, eyes opening. "If you'll have me?"

"Of course, Gabriel," Cas said quietly a smile spreading across his face. "It will be so good to...not be alone."

Dean glanced over at the man, seeing his eyes downcast. Dean recognized the look. Loneliness. So this drop-dead gorgeous guy was sitting on fifty acres of land, was lonely, and wanted him and his brother to come stay and lie low for a bit. What was stopping him again?

"Did you seriously watch a YouTube video and just...ran two IVs?" Dean asked, randomly in awe of this guy.

"I did," Cas said seriously.

"Ya know that's pretty badass, right?" Dean laughed.

Cas looked at him, a slow grin growing on his solemn face. "I guess so..yeah."

"Don't let the suit fool ya," Gabe grinned, "he's been savin' my ass for years."

"Brothers," Dean said, sharing a grin with Cas again.

Cas cleared his throat, "Sam, I'm ready to change that bandage. I watched several videos and researched on the Google."

"The Google," all three men chimed, shaking their heads. 

"It's an excellent resource," Cas said defensively.

"It is!" Dean laughed, patting Cas on the shoulder. "And I can help you with that. Patching up, I can do."

Cas and Dean set to work on Sam's wound. Gabe lent a helping hand by holding Sam's hand while he broke out in a sweat but did not make a sound. 

Cas and Dean worked together, making the uncomfortable job quick. 

With Sam settled in bed, Gabe waiting on him hand and foot, Cas and Dean went for a walk. 

The motel sat along a highway, and the pair walked slowly.

"So, your brother seems to have a thing for my brother," Dean said.

"Yes. Gabriel can be rather forward."

They saw a bank of vending machines and Dean headed that way. "I so need a beer," Dean grumbled.

"Um, I don't think they have that here," Cas frowned.

Dean wondered if ever in the world, anyone ever looked so cute frowning. There was a good possibility that Cas could be into guys. He obviously had no issues with their brothers being together. And he had held Dean’s hand in the hospital. Hell, they had slept in the same bed. Well, that could be explained away. But the hand holding? So…yeah, Cas might actually be…available. 

And Dean could swing that way. He had. Actually, he couldn’t remember the last time he had been with a girl. His past few hook-ups had been guys. What few there had been. He had been on the run with Sam for so long that there was no time, energy or trust to let anyone in too close. But this guy...he was almost too good to be true. So, it had to be. Too good to be true. 

More than anything, in that moment, under the neon glow of several soda machines, Dean wanted to kiss that frown off his face, watch those too serious blue pools slide shut because of what he did to him, touch his hair, running fingers through it like Cas had done to him in the hospital.

"How about a Pepsi?" Cas shrugged.

"Sure," Dean answered hoarsely. 

Cas slipped a dollar into the vending machine and pressed the button. Dean itched to press some buttons of his own. 

Cas turned, handing him the cold plastic bottle. 

"Thanks."

Cas nodded, smiling.

They continued their walk, passing the motel office, which was open. Dean wanted to get another room and invite Cas to stay with him. Where would that lead?

He took another swig and kept walking. Awareness itched annoyingly that he was missing opportunities here. Or maybe he was just keeping things the way they should be. The guy was already helping him in a hundred ways. To push them into another path could ruin everything.

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

Cas used his key to open the room the four men were sharing. This was such a bizarre situation. He spent most all of his time alone. To be caring for three men, sharing a room with them was so out of his realm of normal. And yet, there was nowhere he would rather be.

Sam lay sleeping, curled up in his blankets. His face looked free of pain. Cas felt his forehead. No fever. Good. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, switching the light on. "Gabriel, let me check your pupillary reaction again."

"No. My pupils are fine. My head is fine," he said, pulling his shirt off and sliding under the covers with Sam. 

"They were uneven the night you hit your head, I really-"

"They weren’t uneven. They were probably big as saucers cuz I was stoned, bro," Gabe smirked.

"Gabriel!"

"I didn't want you freaking out so I let you drag me to the ER...and look how awesome that turned out! So...you're welcome! See, drugs ARE good."

Cas shook his head. Gabriel never ceased to stop stressing him out. "You were high?"

"As a kite. Probably why I accidentally caught myself on fire. Cooking and drugs...maybe not a good mix."

"Jesus, Gabriel," Cas swore. 

"Love ya, Cassie."

Cas shook his head, not missing the amused look on Dean's face.

His glance turned into a lingering look. He seemed unable to stop staring at Dean. He had such a suave, confident nature to him that made Cas want to...well, it made him stare. Dean caught him, eyebrows raising as if to ask 'yeah? What?'

His face flushed, he could feel it, but his eyes stayed fixed. Throat dry, he scrambled for something to say. "Maybe I should check that cut. Make sure it's not getting infected."

Dean smirked. He did that a lot. Was that a 'hey there sexy!' smirk or a 'you are such a geek' smirk? Castiel wished for the life of him that he was better at reading people.

"Sure, whatever you want," Dean shrugged.

Ohhh, if only.

No. Pull it together. This guy is waaaay out of your league, geek.

Cas turned the light on his phone and approached Dean, who sat on his side of the bed. Cas gently moved Dean's hair out of the way, inspecting the stitches. It looked pink and slightly angry, but closed and healthy. "I think this might leave a scar," Cas said. He wanted an excuse to touch him more, but to probe the cut would only cause pain.

"Scars are cool, right?" Dean huffed, eyes ticking up to his.

Memories of Dean's torso flashed through his mind. He had four scars. He wanted to tend to every one of them. "Yeah," Cas smiled, flushing again in his cheeks, "you seem to have accrued some already."

Dean smirked. Sexy or geek? God!

"Saw those, did ya?"

Shit. It was like Dean could read his mind. So now Dean HAD to think he was a perve.

"I uh...just noticed them. At the hospital. You were awake when I saw them!"

Dean nodded. No smirk. So what did that mean?

"So, you gonna do something to that cut or just hold my hair?"

"Sorry!" Cas blanched, pulling his hand away and stepping back, bumping into Sam and Gabe's bed. "No, no...it's healing nicely."

He shut his phone off and stepped away quickly. "I'm getting a shower." Yes, a shower. He needed one. And it gave him somewhere to cool down.

 

Washed and weary, Cas came out of the shower. Boxers and t-shirt on, he looked at the bed with intimidation. To his surprise, Dean turned toward him and pulled the covers back, inviting him in.

He clicked the lamp off and got in, heart thudding. 

He laid flat on his back, staring at the faint shadows on the ceiling.

"We should pull out of here by six," Dean mumbled.

"Okay," Cas said back, low.

"You got enough room?" Dean asked, yawning.

"Yes...but I am not accustomed to sleeping with someone, I mean sharing a bed. If I bother you, just wake me up."

"Okay," Dean murmured. He sounded almost asleep.

Cas turned, looking at Dean. He could see nothing more than his silhouette in the dark.

"Night," Dean said, his face so close to Cas that he felt the word cross his own lips, making him shiver.

"Night," he said back, wondering if his word crossed Dean's lips. He turned his head to the ceiling again, willing himself to sleep. He was exhausted, hardly sleeping the night before. This should be easy...

He turned away from Dean, trying to shut his mind off.

 

Cas woke to a persistent nudging from Dean. 

"Hey, Cas, wake up man, I gotta pee."

There was no way it could be time to go already! Cas burrowed deeper, his head pressing into solid, warmth. His eyes popped open, his hand sliding slowly. Skin. Smooth, warm skin. Shit.

He was curled onto Dean's chest, one hand under his t-shirt. Cas pulled himself back quickly, horrified with himself for sleeping so soundly.

"You're fine," Dean muttered, "I just gotta pee. All that damn water you been making me drink."

Dean got up, going to the bathroom. Cas slapped his own forehead. Great! What an idiot! Dean would probably sleep in the shower to get away from him!

Cas hurriedly scooted to the far edge of the bed, telling himself to stay there.

Dean came back, sliding into bed with plenty of room between them.

"Sorry," Cas whispered.

"Mmm," Dean mumbled.

Cas took a steady breath and closed his eyes. Why couldn't life be as easy for him as it was for Gabe? Gabe decided he liked guys and, bam! Gabe's gay. Cas had struggled long and silently. Agonizing over his family's opinions, stigma, and general fear. Gabe had been there. They had stuck together from that day on. The rest of their family could just eat shit and die for how they threw Gabe out. Cas, when he had finally concluded once and for all that he was gay, just left. He explained why he was leaving and his mother had coldly said it was a good idea. 

He stayed in a tiny crap apartment with Gabe for a year while he finished high school. That was in their hometown. 

And similarly, when Gabe decided he liked a guy, he went for it. Flirting and touching. Something Cas found near impossible. Although, he needed to ask how old Sam was. He was not your typical teen, if he was one. He looked wary of the world already. Yet there were moments he looked so innocent and young. It worried him that Sam might not even be 18 yet. In which case, Gabe needed to know. But this Dean, he brought out a brave flare from time to time in Cas. A feeling he liked. He liked taking charge of situations. At least in the privacy of his own head. So, why was he such a mess at doing it in real life? He sighed heavily. The mere inches between him and Dean felt like an insurmountable chasm. His hands itched to touch that warm skin again. He had touched him. Felt him. Cuddled up to him. Maybe tomorrow he could be braver. While he was awake. 

He was not going to throw himself at Dean. He would do it bit by bit. Yeah, he could do that. Bits of bravery. After all, he did not want to chase Dean away.


	6. Plan of Care

Chapter 6. Plan of Care

 

"Gabriel, can we talk?" Cas asked as Gabe finished paying for his slushie and bag of junk food.

"Sure thing, little bro!" The two stepped out of the convenient store and around the corner, stretching their legs. They had been on the road for four hours now. They had at least six more to go before getting to Cas’ house, if that was where they were going. 

"I just wanted to reassure you that moving home with me is...well, I will be happy to have you."

"Aww, thanks, Cassie!" Gabe grinned, chucking Cas under the chin.

"But you know you have to get a job."

"I'm getting a job! I've already been working with Crowley from town on a location. I've been workin on this for awhile. I know I made plans to go to school. But school just wasn’t my thing. I’m gonna use my money to start a business. A business of my own. Be my own boss. Be other people's boss. Create my own little world, Cassie, and run it."

Cas nodded, grinning at Gabriel’s excitement. "I will help however I can."

"Now there's the spirit! This is gonna be my own little pocket of the world. I might be willing to put you in it." He bounced back on his heels making an exaggerated maybe face. "Might even have room for the lumberjack twins." His eyebrows waggled and Cas grinned.

"About them...I invited them to stay with me for awhile. With us."

Gabe took a long slurp of his bright blue slushie. "You like him, don't ya?"

"Gabe," Cas stalled.

"I saw you two snuggled up last night," Gabe grinned wickedly.

"It was an accident..." Cas stammered.

"Yeah, no. It was chemical. Biological. Human nature, bro!" His grin dropped quickly. “Well, good on you, Cassie.” He turned toward the car. “Unfortunately for me, Long-n-Tall over there is only 18. Kinda put the brakes on real quick when I found that out last night. So, have fun with Stitches.” Gabe giggled, walking toward the car.

He had shook his head no, but he could still smell Dean on himself. The phrase ‘it was chemical’ in his own head made him adjust his fly. The smell of leather and cinnamon teased him. And watching him drive was slowly driving him insane. 

"Am I crazy for inviting these strangers into our lives?" Cas whispered.

"You could use a little crazy in your life. A little spice." Gabe pulled his shoulders up, dropping them quickly. "These boys both seem a bit on the spicy side. Know what I'm sayin?"

Cas nodded. It was more to shut Gabriel up than an agreement, but either way he thankfully quit talking before Sam could hear.

Sam stood at the car waiting, Dean already in the driver's seat. 

"Hey, I need to stretch out. You ride up front," Sam said quickly, not making eye contact.

"Aw, Samsquatch wants some cuddle time!" Gabe grinned.

Sam blushed, shaking his head, "I just need to...my side hurts." He got in the back seat quickly.

Over the roof of the car, Gabe shrugged his shoulders.

“Behave,” Cas warned.

Gabe rolled his eyes and got in.

Cas rolled his eyes, opening the passenger side door and sliding in.

"Hey there," Dean said gruffly.

"Hello, Dean." Cas buckled his belt and gave Dean a concerned look. "Would you like me to drive?" 

"Naw, man, I'm good."

"Dean-"

"Cas! I'm good."

Cas smiled, wide and easy this time.

"What's so funny?" Dean asked, trying but failing to stop a smile.

"You. You have to be in control, don't you?"

Sam blurted a laugh.

Dean glared at his brother and gave Cas a sidelong look. "Generally. Although you've been in control of me more than anyone I've ever met...which means...you must like being in control."

“And we have a winner!” Gabe snickered, making a dinging sounds like Dean had won a prize.

Cas tipped his head in a reluctant nod. "Generally." Cas turned, looking out the window. "Not that I always want to be...but I feel like I have to be. Ya know?"

Dean nodded. Cas watched his silhouette as he maneuvered the car onto the highway with expertise.

“We’ll be at my place in about six hours unless we stop. Just stay on Route 72. It’s a really small town just this side of the Mississippi River.”

Yeah, Dean definitely was used to being in control. Cas bit his lip, glancing at the map on his phone screen. So. He could let Dean take control. He turned his phone off and put it in his pocket watching the lines of trees go by. He could let go. Let Dean run this. He wondered just how controlling Dean was. Was he controlling in bed? Whoa! Slow down. But maybe Dean would be...controlling. Pushy even. Cas imagined Dean snatching him by the shirt and kissing him with some force behind it. Like in romance novels. Or…maybe he liked to be controlled. Secretly wanting someone to take charge. Take care of him. He reversed the image in his mind, Cas snatching Dean by the shirt and kissing him. Yeah…Cas could do that. His hands closed into fists just thinking about it. Pushing Dean up against a wall and-

"Whatcha grinnin’ about?" Dean interrupted, shattering the erotica fiction style scenes in his head.

"Nothing!" Cas blushed, keeping his eyes on the road. 

 

Time passed in a lulled, relaxed blur of highways and trees. Tractor trailers, cars, and SUVs. He learned that Dean liked 70s Rock, which played nonstop. He used cassette tapes, which made Cas laugh. Dean had no love for modern cars, his appreciations only for cars like his '67 Chevy. He did not speed. He was courteous to bikers. And he seemed to have an endless stamina for driving. 

Cas nodded off several times. Each time he woke, he glanced at Dean and the others, getting a warm grin from Dean. 

"Hey, Dean," Gabe chimed from the back seat.

"Yes, Gabriel," Dean sighed, knowing what was coming.

"I gotta pee," Gabe grinned.

"Course you do. No more slushies for you."

"Okay." Gabe gave Sam a sneaky smile.

"No more drinks. Period," Cas added, knowing Gabe too well.

"Fine. Buzzkill." Gabe frowned.

They pulled into a rest area. It was woodsy with picnic tables and very few people. Restrooms and vending machines were all it offered.

Dean pulled the car in and they all went to the restroom. Cas noticed Gabe making a beeline for the vending machines.

"Gabe!" Cas snapped, stopping Gabe in his tracks.

"Fine!" Was all he got in response.

No one seemed too eager to get back in the car, so they all milled around the grassy area for a few minutes.

Gabe and Sam sat on a picnic table, watching a man walking a dog.

"Hey, Cassie," Gabe called, "let's get a dog!"

Cas sat on the bench next to Dean. "Maybe. Someday."

Gabe grinned wide and his eyes twinkled watching the man.

"Your brother is...quite a character," Dean said, not quite a grin on his face.

"Yes," Cas agreed.

"Is he older than you?"

"Yes. Two years older." Cas watched as Gabe and Sam talked low and bumped shoulders gently.

"You would never know. I mean, you just seem more mature than him," Dean said, stretching his arms out along the bench back.

Cas nodded. "Yes. He had to grow up quickly. Our parents were...less than supportive of us being gay."

Dean nodded. "Did they kick him out?"

"Yes. With nothing." Cas could not stop the onslaught of memories that flew through his mind. The first thing he got Gabe was a phone so they could talk. "We used to meet at night. I would bring him his old clothes. Food. Money."

"Sorry," Dean said, his hand patting Cas' shoulder.

Cas could not help the memory train. "It happened when our mother brought Gabe’s senior pictures home. Our father complained about his long hair looking girly. Gabe kinda...lost his shit and told them he was gay and that they could shove their ideals up their ass. They threw him out on the spot. With nothing. I was devastated. Gabe and I...we’ve always been close. I was going to leave with him. I wanted to so bad. But Gabe wouldn’t let me. Plus...I used to steal stuff from the house and give it to Gabe. A year later, I told our parents I was gay too. I was kicked out. But I knew it was coming, so I was more prepared. And I had Gabe. I moved into this nasty little apartment he had managed to secure. He was my legal guardian for my senior year of high school. Before I graduated, my grandfather died. He left Gabe and I a lot of money. I got this bright idea that buying land would be the best way to invest my money. So, when I turned 18, I bought this huge chunk of land in a small town. I thought I was moving a world away from our parents.” He laughed bitterly. “It wasn’t even out of the state. Not that it really matters. Our parents don’t try to find us anyhow. So, now I own a tiny house and 50 acres of land. We moved there when I graduated. Pleasant Hill. It’s a tiny town.”

They sat quietly for a moment. “When we moved there, we thought we had the world. Sometimes I wonder though. What life could have been like if I would have invested in an education instead of property.” Cas looked away with either regret or sadness, Dean could not decipher. “So, we moved to Pleasant Hill, Illinois to start over. We both got a job. For a year we worked like dogs. All work. No play."

"He seems happy now," Dean commented quietly.

"Yes. Very. As soon as I was supporting myself, Gabe went to culinary school. But now he has this idea of opening his own place."

They sat quietly for several moments. 

"I assume you are the older brother?" Cas asked.

"Yep. Sammy is four years younger than me."

"And how old is Sam?” Cas asked a bit nervously.

“Eighteen going on forty. I swear sometimes he’s bitchier than any chick I’ve ever met and acts like an old man.”

Cas furrowed his brow. “Somehow I doubt that’s true. He got shot. By you, apparently, and still, you were the first person he asked for out of surgery.”

Dean wobbled his head with a smirk of relenting humor. “I suppose. He’s way too mature sometimes though. Like you said, grew up too fast. Lost part of his childhood.”

“How long have the two of you been...in hiding?"

Dean clenched his jaw, glancing around. Cas felt bad for asking, but was very curious about their situation.

"Since Sammy was 12."

"Twelve? Without your parents?" Cas asked in surprise.

Dean's bottle green eyes turned a muddier green-brown. "It's complicated, Cas."

Cas nodded quickly. "Sorry. I did not mean to pry."

Dean shrugged, his jaw relaxing a bit. "I'll tell you. Some day."

Their eyes met shyly and flitted away quickly. 

"Alright, kids," Dean called suddenly, "time to roll out." Dean bit his lip, looking at Cas. “That offer still stand? To come stay with you for a day or two?”

Cas grinned and blushed. “Yes.” He knew he was smiling ridiculously, but he couldn’t stop himself. Dean had chosen to come home with him!

They were back on the road in minutes. 

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

They traveled another hour until Cas told Dean to get off on Route 54. From there, they took a long, back road to Pleasant Hill. Dean had been through Illinois before. This was typical Mississippi River area. Crops everywhere.

They drove through a small downtown and were driving back out of town within a few minutes. 

“This is a small town, that’s for sure,” Dean murmured.

Cas pointed and directed them past the fair grounds and down another long back road past fields and fields of crops. Finally, Cas pointed to a turn-off.

It was a gravel, winding lane that took them to a small brick house. There was a large, unattached garage that looked like it was newer than the rest of the buildings on the property.

“You can pull in here,” Cas said, getting out to open the garage door manually. 

Dean grinned at the clean garage. It was good to put his baby under a roof, let alone a nice, clean garage. It made him want to wash and wax her so she stayed her gorgeous self for as long as possible. Being on the road had been hard on her.

They got out of the car slowly, stretching. There were trees around the little house, giving it a shady, private feel. Beyond the trees, there were some flat stretches of crop land. 

Dean grabbed his and Sam’s bags from the trunk. The four made their way across the gravel parking area to the front porch. It was small, with a chair and a potted plant on it.

It felt strange to be at someone’s house. It had felt strange enough that this virtual stranger was helping them. But this felt even stranger. Dean wasn’t sure if he was okay with it. But for tonight, it was going to have to work. He was freaking tired. And Sam needed to be laying down.

Cas unlocked the front door and stepped inside, letting everyone in. They stepped into a living room. It had hardwood floors with a big blue floral rug. A comfortable looking couch, love seat, and recliner filled the space. Open to the back of the love seat, was a dining room area with a table and chairs. 

Dean wasn't sure what he had been expecting. But it was nicer inside than he had thought it might be. It was clean and neat, but comfortable. A hall lead to the right. As they made their way inside, Dean glanced down the hall. Four doors. All of them were open.

“Um,” Cas said, looking slightly nervous. “Welcome. I wasn’t expecting guests, so we will have to run to the store tomorrow for a few things. I’m not sure what we should do about sleeping arrangements. My room and Gabe’s room have full size beds. There’s the couch. The recliner. I have a third bedroom but there’s no bed in there. Um…”

“Sam can have my room,” Gabe said, already in the kitchen getting a drink.

“I can sleep on the couch,” Sam offered, walking to it and stretching out on it with a sigh.

Gabe came out of the kitchen, which had a wide doorway into the dining room. “No, Sam. You're still healing. You need a real bed. I’m good on the couch.”

Sam looked as if he were ready to argue, but Gabe gave him a look with his head tilted in a ‘are we gonna do this?’ tilt. 

“Thank you,” Sam grinned. His head dropped back on the pillow.

Dean and Cas, who had been watching the pair, finally looked at each other.

“Dean, you-“

“I’m good, Cas. I can sleep in the car.”

Cas’ eyes widened. “You are not sleeping in the car!”

Dean crossed his arms over his chest. “I’m not sleeping in your room. You sleep in your own room, Cas. It’s enough that we’re staying here. I’m not kicking you out of your own room.”

“But-“ Cas looked so concerned.

“I’ll sleep on the recliner.” There. Decided.

“It’ll be a party!” Gabe grinned, handing Sam a glass of ice water.

Dean had not thought of that. Oh, well. He and Gabe could crash the living room until Sam was looking better.

Cas was looking like he was trying to come up with an argument. So Dean dropped his bag by the recliner. “Horror movies and booze?” Dean grinned at Gabe.

“I was thinking Rom-Coms and ice cream,” Gabe shrugged, “but I can do scary and boozey.”

Dean walked over to a window in the dining room area. He could see a deck from the window. A grassy yard stretched out, surrounded on all three sides by bushes and trees. About halfway down the yard stood a cherry tree with a bench at its’ trunk. He could picture Cas sitting on the bench, watching…everything. “Nice yard.”

Cas came into the dining area but turned into the kitchen. “Yeah. Gabe and I worked hard on cleaning it up. It was pretty wild when we got here.”

Dean went into the kitchen. Dated light brown cabinets lined two walls with a fridge and wall oven. The counters were white Formica with gold specks. The floor looked like the vinyl had worn through ten years ago. It had a brick pattern. A small 50’s style table with two red vinyl chairs stood against one wall and a large sliding glass door took up the rest of the wall.

Dean lifted the latch that locked it. 

“Be careful,” Cas said, “there are some weak spots on the deck.”

Dean nodded, stepping outside. The deck needed sanded and restained. He could feel a few spongy spots as he walked around the rectangular deck. A wide set of steps opened across from the sliding glass doors, leading down to the yard. 

It was nice. 

Dean spotted a decent looking charcoal grill at the corner of the deck. He lifted the lid, seeing it was well used but clean. 

Two folding lawn chairs sat on the deck as well. He glanced up as rain started sprinkling down, covering the deck in little dots. He was thankful he and Sam weren’t sleeping in the car tonight. They weren’t in a fleabag motel. And they weren’t out in the rain. They had a roof and two very interesting people to share it with. He stepped back into the kitchen where Cas was rummaging through the fridge.

“I’ve got stuff for breakfast…but not really enough for dinner,” Cas said, standing up tall and shutting the fridge.

“So…breakfast for dinner?” Dean grinned.

Cas grinned back. “That would be perfect! I have frozen hash browns in the freezer in the garage, bacon, eggs, and enough bread for toast.” 

“Sounds awesome.” Dean closed the sliding glass door and headed into the living room. “I can help. I’m a good egg slinger.”

“Alright,” Cas agreed. 

Dean stopped at the love seat, looking at his brother stretched out on the couch. He looked pale. Too thin. Weak. He was worried about Sam. They had been on a long running stretch. It had been nice to be the ones hunting instead of being hunted. But finding Eldon Styne had not been as worth it as they had thought. 

This house was way out of his and Sam’s norm though. The chances of them tracking them here was impossible. And yet the possibility scared him. There was no slipping through the cracks here. Small towns were bad for that. 

But Sam needed some rest. Their car needed off the road. And Dean had to admit, he could use a fucking break. 

What worried him more than anything was how much he actually liked Cas. And Gabe, for that matter. And sooner or later, unless they left quick enough, Winchester baggage would come knocking on their door with a gun to the head. They were cursed. Their lives seemed doomed to be tangled up with the Styne’s. He couldn’t drag Cas and Gabe down with them.

A warm hand on his shoulder startled him out of his thoughts. “I’m just going out to the freezer to get the hash browns,” Cas said, scooting past him. Dean stepped over, giving him room. 

Cas went out the front door. Dean crossed the living room, peeking out the window to scan the area to be sure no one had followed them. And damn, he could watch Cas walk away for days. That ass!

He heard a shower running. It must be Gabe. Dean took the brief moment of privacy, waking Sam up.

“Hey,” he said, patting Sam’s thigh hard enough to wake him quickly.

Sam bolted upright, wincing at his abdomen. “What?!”

“We can’t stay here too long. So don’t go getting attached,” Dean warned.

Sam’s face fell, his head sagging back against the pillow. “Okay.”

“I mean it, Sam. We can’t ruin what these guys have here.”

Sam nodded, not meeting his eye.

“Sam,” Dean coaxed.

“I get it!” Sam snapped. “Don’t get attached! I heard you the first time. And every other time we make friends.”

Dean frowned. That was the cold, hard truth. And it was all they had. It was one of the reasons they had decided to go after the Styne brothers instead of running from them.

The Styne family was a well-known, popular family from where they grew up in Lawrence, Kansas. The father, Monroe Styne was chief of police. Both his sons, Eldon and Jacob, were cops. Even their cousin, Eli. 

What no one else seemed to understand, was that they were dirty. Dirty cops were dangerous. And these guys seemed to be the worst. The man that was always on their trail, Roscoe, was a cousin as well. 

They were ruthless. They had been almost caught at least four times, barely getting away. Twice they were actually caught, but escaped before Roscoe could get them back to Jacob. Eldon was still sitting in jail, where Dean hoped he would rot forever. 

Eldon Styne was a monster. And he would feel forever guilty if he screwed up Cas and Gabe’s lives, when it could have been avoided.

Sam would realize the same. He just needed a few days rest. Then they would leave. There. They had a plan.

Cas came back in with a bag of frozen hash browns. He glanced at the two brothers but kept walking into the kitchen. 

Dean followed him into the kitchen. “You mind if I work on my car tomorrow?”

“No!” Cas grinned. “Honestly, I was a little afraid you were planning on running out during the night. And…I really want you both to stay for a while. Heal and rest.” Cas gave him a nervous, apologetic head tilt with a grin. “I don’t have a lot of tools, but you are welcome to whatever I have.”

“I have tools. But thanks. I could look at your car too, if you want.”

Cas nodded. “Yeah. It’s overdue for an oil change. I can pick up oil tomorrow with the other things we need.”

Dean nodded. He felt better giving something back. He wasn’t good with just taking food out of people’s refrigerators and skipping town. 

Dean stepped up to the stove to stir the potatoes while Cas prepped the next pan for frying bacon. They worked together easily. He was mesmerized at times by Cas’ graceful hands. His long fingers and fluid movements made him wonder just what he would be like in bed. As Cas reached up and opened a cabinet, he remembered what those hands felt like wrapped around his wrists, gripping tight. A heat surged through him. There was an opportunity for something to happen here. If only his life made any kind of sense to let it happen. He looked away when Cas glanced at him, both of them blushing slightly. 

Dean found it a fun little game to see how many times he could nonchalantly get in Cas’ way enough to bump elbows or almost step on each other’s feet. Dinner was made quicker than Dean maybe would have liked. But he kept Cas talking about the weird box in the corner of the yard, which apparently was a bee hive. Cas told him all about trying to start a colony and that it was very small, but he was going to grow it this summer. Dean nodded and listened and asked stupid questions that made Cas grin. His eyes crinkled at the corners when he smiled. And if he made him grin hard enough, his whole nose crinkled up.

“Dinner’s ready!” Cas called, stepping away from the stove with two more fried eggs to plate and a tower of toast that he had buttered while it was hot out of the toaster.

Gabe came to the table in the dining area, freshly showered. “That smells good.”

Sam arrived with a slow, stiff gait. He sat down. “This is perfect.”

Cas sat the plate of toast down and slid the eggs onto Dean’s plate, the other three already full of eggs. “There’s apple juice, water, or I could make coffee.”

He poured two waters and two apple juices and joined the other three at the table. 

“Thank you so much for having us here,” Sam said, mouth already full of eggs and bacon.

“You're welcome,” Cas grinned. “It’s rather fun having a full house.”


	7. Sub Acute

Chapter 7. Sub Acute

 

Sam did not eat as much as Cas would have liked. He attempted to help with dishes, but all three of them were having none of it. They shooed him out of the kitchen.

“I’m gonna get a shower,” Sam called from the living room.

Cas gave Dean a worried look.

“He’ll be fine. He knows the drill. When he’s done we can change his bandage again.”

Cas nodded, loading the last of the plates into the dishwasher. Gabe scrubbed the pans and Cas put them away while Dean went to check on Sam.

He had just sat down when he heard Sam and Dean arguing from the bathroom.

“Hey Cas?” Dean called. 

Cas was on his feet instantly. “Yes?”

Dean met him halfway up the hall. “Do you have any more antibiotics in that magic pillowcase of yours?”

Cas hesitated. “Is Sam getting a fever?”

“No!” Sam argued, stepping out of the bathroom with an annoyed scowl. 

“I’ll be the judge of that,” Gabe announced, pushing his way through the small hall. Sam’s eyes went wide as he backed against the wall, clutching the towel around his waist. Gabe put a hand on his forehead.

“Feels hot.”

“I just got out of the shower!” Sam snapped, pushing Gabe’s hand away. “I’m fine!”

“He’s always like this,” Dean complained, crossing his arms over his chest. “He says he’s fine until he’s unresponsive.”

“Oh, you're a good one to talk!” Sam yelled.

“Alright,” Cas said, putting both hands up to calm the small crowd. “Let Sam get dressed. We can change your bandage when you're ready, Sam.”

Sam nodded, glaring at Dean and Gabe. He slipped into his bedroom (Gabe’s bedroom) and shut the door.

“I’m tellin’ ya, he feels hot!” Gabe snapped in a hushed whisper.

Dean nodded. “I know.”

“Just…give him some room,” Cas said, heading back to the living room. He was sure Dean meant well but had probably overwhelmed Sam. Gabe could be the same way sometimes. 

Cas picked up the pillowcase from the living room closet. He carried it over to the dining room table and unloaded it item by item. Bandages, a suture kit, an IV kit, tape, gauze, one bag of saline, one bag of antibiotics. He poured the rest out, which were pill packets.

“You always been a good thief?” Dean grinned.

Cas shrugged. “I’ve always been observant. And quiet.”

Dean sorted the pills into piles with him. Pain pills, anti inflammatories, and antibiotics. 

Cas remembered what he had read while researching this the first time. “If his fever is over 100, we should run the IV, then follow up with the pills.”

“Sounds good.”

“I’m so sorry he developed an infection,” Cas said quietly. “I had no right thinking I could care for a gunshot wound.”

“Hey,” Dean said sternly enough to make Cas look up quickly. “You have been amazing. If Sam has an infection, it could have been you, me, or the hospital. Or the fact that he’s been in a hotel and car for the past 48 hours. This isn’t your fault.”

Cas nodded. He was reluctant to allow for such dismissals. He needed to help these brothers. He and Gabe had been down so low they nearly starved. And good medical care had not come easy. Or at all, for several years. Nothing like what these two were going through though. 

Sam came into the living room in a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt. He sat on the couch reluctantly.

“Lay down there, Sammy,” Dean grinned. “Time to play doctor.” He snapped a glove on one hand with a cheesy grin.

Sam rolled his eyes but laid back.

Cas brought the bandaging equipment over, laying it out carefully on the coffee table. He put gloves on and waited as Dean pulled the old bandage off. Dean looked at the pad carefully, seeing bright red blood and some brown patches. He was surprised to see Dean smell the site. “Smells like you're brewing something, Sammy.”

“Great,” Sam groaned.

“May I?” Cas asked, he stepped over when Dean stepped aside. He shined his phone flashlight onto the wound, putting the wound in brighter light. “It’s here,” Cas said, pointing to a yellowish spot. 

Dean knelt down, looking closely. “We gotta cut it out.”

Sam sighed.

“You're gonna what?” Gabe squeaked.

“I got this,” Dean said, flipping a knife open.

“Whoa!” Gabe shouted.

“Just, hold on!” Cas grabbed Dean’s wrist. 

“I’ll clean it. I’m not an idiot!” Dean gave him a glare that had Cas dropping his wrist immediately. “I have whiskey in the car.”

Cas held Gabriel back from physically inserting himself between Dean and Sam. Dean started laughing, but Sam was looking annoyed.

“I have a scalpel!” Cas insisted.

“These guys are no fun,” Dean smiled down at Sam. “No sense of adventure.”

Sam shoved Dean’s knife away and looked at Cas. “You have a scalpel?”

“It’s in the suture kit,” Cas said in a rush. “I’ll get it. Just…don’t cut anyone!” He said, looking at Dean pointedly.

Dean stuck his tongue out at Cas. Cas huffed a laugh.

“Are you going to cut him?” Gabe asked, following his every step. “You can’t do that. You aren’t a doctor!”

Cas grabbed the kit and went straight back to Sam’s side. He opened the kit and cleaned the scalpel with alcohol. 

“I’ll take that,” Dean grinned. “No offense, but I don’t know you well enough to let you cut into my brother.”

Cas handed the scalpel to Dean and prepared to mop up the blood with gauze.

Dean made four quick little cuts with no warning to Sam. Not that Sam flinched much.

Dean pulled the yellow tissue out and Cas put pressure on the wound, making Sam gasp and squirm slightly. “Sorry, Sam,” he muttered, stemming the flow as best he could.

“Pull up,” Dean said.

Cas lifted the gauze away. Dean took some more from Cas and pressed it quickly to a bleeding spot, looking carefully. “I think I got it all.”

“Good,” Sam bit bitterly, “Then get the hell outta there.”

“Aw, come on,” Dean grinned, giving Cas a nod with a darting eye to go back to work.

Cas pressed the gauze onto the wound. Sam huffed.

He held pressure there for several minutes while Dean prepped the bandages. “Ready?”

Cas nodded, lifting the gauze gently. There was some bleeding but it had definitely slowed. Dean went to work cleaning and re-bandaging. 

Cas cleaned up a step behind him and soon enough, Sam was patched and resting again. Cas gave him a pat on the shoulder with an apologetic grin.

Sam just nodded back.

When all the bandaging items were gotten rid of or put away, Cas came back with the IV kit and bag of antibiotics.

Sam sighed. “Really?”

“Gabe,” Cas said, looking over his shoulder, “get me a shower curtain ring from the bathroom to hang the IV bag with.”

He took Sam’s temperature. “102 degrees,” he said, looking at Dean. 

Cas put gloves on again and started looking for a good vein. Last time he had done this, Dean and Sam were both unconscious. Gabe was exhausted from his possible concussion and helping him carry both brothers into the motel. No one had been watching him, let alone the owner of the very muscular arm he was poking and prodding, one extremely over protective older brother, and his own judgey, jumpy brother.

“How do you know how to do this?” Sam grinned.

“The google,” Cas answered. They all seemed to think it mighty funny he got his medical education via the internet. But truly, it had prepared him well.

He prepped the needle and line to the antibiotic bag. He wiped the perfect spot with an alcohol pad and had the IV running quickly. 

“You're pretty good at that, Cas,” Sam grinned. He settled back into the couch and Gabe brought a blanket over to him as Cas got rid of the IV trash. 

Gabe sat on the floor next to Sam telling him a long story about the crazy parties he and his friends had thrown in Phili. 

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

Dean ended up sleeping in Gabe’s room, since no one could talk him into leaving Sam’s side. Cas had stayed in the recliner until the IV bag was done.

Sam’s temp had dropped to a healthy 98.6. When Cas had removed the IV, Dean made him go to bed in his own bed.

Dean had walked him to bed, glancing around the small room. There were two pictures on his dresser. One of Gabe. A senior picture by the looks of the pose, leaning against a tree wearing a jacket, button up shirt and pair of jeans. He had an easy grin and his hair was longer, like Sam’s was now. The other was smaller. A picture of Gabe around 12 by the looks of it, with a ten year old Cas. They both held new bikes and stood side by side wearing matching pajamas. Their grins were wide and they obviously wanted to take those brand new bikes outside. Cas’ hair was the same. Dark brown and slightly messy. Bright blue eyes and crinkles around his eyes at the joy of the moment.

“It was a good Christmas,” Cas said sleepily from where he laid on the bed.

Dean turned to look at him. “You guys are cute.”

“What? You never got a bike for Christmas?”

Dean huffed a laugh. “No. Had a bike a few times. But they were all stolen.” Dean winced at letting that slip. Why did he keep telling Cas stuff?

He turned back, expecting a worried look on his face, but was greeted only with an accepting smile as he nuzzled back into the pillow. 

Dean grinned, heading out of the room.

“Dean?”

Dean stopped, turning back. Cas looked way too comfortable in that bed. All alone.

“Will you still be here when I wake up?”

Dean felt shitty that Cas even had to ask. “Yeah. Yeah, Cas. I’m not goin’ anywhere.” Yet.

He went to Gabe’s room and dropped into the bed. 

A few restless hours later, Dean brewed a pot of coffee in preparation to head out to the garage. He stayed quiet, since Sam was sleeping on the couch (fever free by the feel of his forehead) and Gabe snoring softly in the recliner.

He waited for a cup of coffee and then went out onto the deck. The morning was muggy. Summer was just getting started and the air off the Mississippi River was heavy.

Dean opened the garage and backed his baby out into the daylight. He opened the hood and went to work. There was a lot to be done.

“I’ll have you purring in no time, baby.” He ran his hand along the chrome bumper. 

 

By the time Cas walked out with two mugs of coffee, Dean was sweaty and filthy. His flannel lay over the open driver’s side window and music played from the radio as he checked the fuses. 

“Morning,” Cas called.

Dean stood up, wiping his grimy forehead off with his forearm. “Hey!” Dean grinned, taking one of the mugs. “Thanks.”

He put the mug to his mouth but paused, watching a flush cross Cas’ face, pinking his cheeks. Dean could feel his doing the same. Cas was wearing jeans and a green t-shirt. It was a very different look than the suit pants and button down shirt he had worn when they met. He liked it. Cas looked...hot as hell. 

Their eyes met. Dean cleared his throat. 

“So,” Cas said, tearing his gaze away and looking at the car. “Anything major wrong?”

“No. She just needed some TLC. And she still needs an oil change. Wanna drive me to town?”

“Sure. I’ll be right back.” Cas walked away, toward the deck around back. When he got to the corner of the house, Dean dropped his gaze as Cas looked back at him. Shit. He needed to stop. He couldn’t get attached to this guy. And Sam still needed rest.

He washed his hands off with the hose and had his flannel back on when Cas came back out.

He opened the other side of the big garage and backed out the white and brown pick-up truck. Dean hopped in and they rode with the windows down.

“So…why Pleasant Hill?” Dean asked, watching fields go by.

Cas waved to a neighbor out on his tractor. “I think I told you, I bought the land when I was 18. I saw it in a Homes and Land magazine. I called the realtor and bought it sight unseen. I thought it was soo far away. Away from my parents. I surprised Gabe with it. We went on a road trip and came to see it when I had to sign the papers. Stole a car to get here.” He turned a guilty smile onto Dean, who raised an eyebrow with a little surprise in his grin.

Cas always seemed to surprise him. His easy grin with a dusting of a beard on his cheeks, his laid back slouch while driving, and a hint of a history that was not all shiny and clean. 

“I didn’t blow all my money on it, but close enough. I tried some farming the last two years and I have the east field sown right now. But it’s too much. And not enough income. I don't think I’ll be able to stay much longer. If I don’t sell it next year, I’m more likely to go bankrupt on it. I’d rather get the money from selling it.” He tipped his head, eyes squinting at the road. “Actually, I’d like to keep it.”

“Farmer Cas,” Dean grinned. “I wouldn’t have thought this yesterday, but yeah, it might be a good fit for you.”

“It is. Not many people to deal with. A few neighbors, the occasional grocery run or the guy at the hardware store. He already thinks I’m an idiot, so…no love loss there.”

Dean frowned. “Why?”

Cas smiled, still watching the road. “Our first few months here, we tried to fix a few things. It didn’t go too well. Gabriel should not be trusted with anything that plugs in. Unless it’s an oven or a toaster.”

Dean laughed. “So, what did you do?”

“I learned to use the google.”

Dean bit a laugh back. He really should correct him. But it was so fucking cute, he didn’t have the heart. “Did you manage to fix anything?”

Cas glanced at him with a shrug. “I repaired some fencing. Fixed the toilet.” He blew out a breath. “Fixed the mower. That was a bear.”

“Well, no one should be giving you a hard time then.”

“It took five trips to fix the toilet. Three for the fencing. And stitches.” Cas held his hand out.

Dean could see a half-moon shaped scar that went from Cas’ palm to his wrist. He had seen it before, but didn’t ask. Scar stories were not something he had been up for sharing.

“Okay, so you suck at that stuff. You were young!” Dean laughed. “How old are you?”

Cas glanced at him again. “I’m 23. You?”

“I’m 22.” Silence stretched on as houses popped up more often until they were into town.

“Anything need fixed now?” Dean asked, still thinking about Cas and Gabe trying to run a farm on their own.

“The deck has soft spots that I think are rotted. The fan in the bathroom doesn’t work. I have a tractor I can’t get started. And my one window leaks when it rains hard.”

“Okay,” Dean grinned. “Let’s go to the hardware store first, then groceries, then home.”

Cas nodded. “I don’t have a lot of money to put out for repairs.”

“I only need a few things. I’ll keep it cheap.”

Cas nodded and turned at two stop signs, pulling along the curb in front of a tiny store. A beveled, painted sign above it read, ‘Chambers Hardware’. It looked like the place was straight out of the 50’s.

They walked in and Cas waved to what looked like the owner behind the register. A man with brown hair, wearing a tan, red, and white flannel leaned on the counter. His hair was graying at his temples and his close-trimmed beard had more gray than brown in it. He had a shitty smirk on his face already.

Dean waved politely and grabbed a basket. He put four bottles of oil in it, and wandered around a bit, just looking. Cas followed him.

“You do have a hammer, right?” Dean grinned. 

“Yes, Dean,” Cas rolled his eyes.

“Nails?”

“I…I think so.”

Dean smirked, tossing a box of nails into the basket. He added two cans of wood stain and handed Cas another two cans of sealer. He grabbed a small tub of clear sealant and headed to the little counter.

“You got lumber?” Dean asked.

“Sure do. It’s out back.” The guy’s eyes drifted from Dean’s face, up to his stitches, back to his face, then to Cas’ smile, still in place.

“I’ll take five 2x4’s,” Dean added.

“Starting a new project, Castiel?” The guy asked, standing up taller to take the items from the basket and ring them up.

Cas furrowed his brow. “Yes, Lee. I am.”

“We’re closed on Sundays, ya know. In case you were gonna come back for more tomorrow.”

“That won’t be necessary,” Cas growled a little deeper.

“That’s what I’m here for,” Dean grinned, his eyes burrowing into the man with some warning, though his voice sounded friendly. “Hired hand for repairs and farming…stuff.”

“You gonna be around the summer then?”

“Just helpin’ my buddy get started. Why? You offering to help out?”

“No, no. Just runnin’ a business here,” the man finally smiled, losing the cocky smirk.

“Do you farm?” Dean asked, unable to shut himself up.

“No. This hardware store has been in my family for three generations now.”

“Oh,” Dean said lightly, taking the bag while Cas paid. “So you keep storing and we’ll keep farming.”

The owner gave him a sharper look. Cas took his change with no apology on his face, which Dean was glad to see.

They walked out and Cas whacked him on the shoulder. Hard. “Quit making enemies of the people I have to work with!”

Dean snorted a laugh. “He knows he was being a dick. And he knows I know. Trust me, Cas. He’ll be nicer to you next time you go in.”

Cas shook his head. They pulled around back and loaded five boards into the back of the truck.

They went to the grocery store next. The pair spent more time than was probably necessary to shop. But neither of them seemed in a big hurry. They loaded the truck with groceries and headed back. Dean was pretty sure he could get to town on his own now. And back to Cas’. But it was confusing. The roads were not marked and the crop fields all looked the same. 

They unloaded the groceries with help from Gabe. Sam looked a bit healthier, but still looked pretty pale. They would need to stay a few days at least. 

After eating sandwiches and chips for lunch, Dean headed back out to the garage to finish the oil change on baby. Once that was done, he started on Cas’ truck. Changed the oil and tightened a few loosened bolts, cleaned his air filter and refilled his empty washer fluid.

Spring still clung enough that the air was chilly by the time he was finished. The sun was setting, painting the wide open sky fiery shades of orange and pink. His head was throbbing a bit where the stitches were. 

Footsteps in the gravel brought Dean out of his long, silent zone of work and mindless wondering. He stood up straight, stretching his back and put a hand to his throbbing head.

“Are you alright?” Cas asked.

The man’s voice was so rough and deep. It made Dean feel better just hearing it. He mentally kicked himself. But it was a visceral truth. Even in the ER, hearing his voice calmed him down for no good reason.

“I’m good.”

Cas tipped his head, looking at him carefully. “I brought you a beer, but maybe you shouldn’t-“

Dean reached for a bottle in Cas’ hand, but Cas pulled it away, just out of reach.

“Maybe you shouldn’t, Dean.”

Dean looked at him, squinting from pain and the sun. “If you just waved a beer at me and think you can pull it away, you got another thing comin’.” He followed it with a grin, but he meant it.

Cas frowned apologetically. “Maybe I should check your stitches first.”

Dean narrowed his eyes. “Yeah, it feels kinda funny right here.” He touched a spot right at his hairline.

Cas stepped in closer, looking, handing Dean the very beer he had been withholding. Dean grinned wide, taking the bottle as all Cas’ attention went to the stitches. 

Dean gave him a smirk, but Cas was distracted, inspecting his stitches. 

“It looks okay,” he said quietly.

“Cas,” Dean laughed, the pair looked each other in the eyes. Cas was close enough that Dean could kiss him if he just leaned forward an inch. His traitorous eyes dropped to Cas’ mouth. Shit. Abort!

His eyes jumped back up to Cas’ wide blue ones. Cas was lowering his hand now. Dean put the palm of his hand against Cas’ chest and pressed him back a step gently. “I was just stealing a beer. My head is fine.”

Cas looked at his hand, now holding the beer and smirked. “Oh.”

Dean stepped away from him, needing more distance still. Putting the car between himself and Cas helped too. No need for Cas to see the boner in his pants and start getting the idea Dean was into him. At least, not yet. If he was going to take things to that level, he needed to wait until right before he was ready to leave. That way he wouldn’t be sticking around for any ‘after’. Because truth be told, he might not want to leave. And he had to. He drank two large gulps of beer and focused on a small scratch on his door. That had him flagging quickly.

“All done with the car?” Cas asked.

“Yeah. She’s in good shape now. Your truck too.”

“Thank you, Dean,” Cas said with some surprise, looking toward the garage.

“Tomorrow I can work on that window. And the deck.” Dean took another long swig of beer.

“That would be great. But you know you don’t have to. I’m just glad you and Sam are safe here. I’m glad you can stay off the road. Even if it’s only for a little while.”

The sureness with how he said that made Dean look up at him. Maybe Cas did get it. But figuring something out and actually dealing with it were two different things. Even if he did let Cas in, dropped his guard, then what would he do when he left? Freak out? Chase after them? Call the cops? Maybe he didn’t care that much. Of course. Why would he? The fact he cared enough to let them come home with him was still unreal. But maybe that had been Cas’ plan all along. Maybe he felt like Dean owed him. Like Dean could pay him with favors.

That thought left a very tainted taste in his mouth. He was no prostitute. He had never taken that route. No matter how hungry they were. And he wasn’t going to start now. Even if he was attracted to Cas. 

“It’s no problem,” Dean muttered, finishing his beer. “My head is bothering me though. I think I’m just gonna go to sleep early and get an early start tomorrow.”

He passed Cas, heading into the house. He slid the sliding glass door closed, seeing Cas had not followed him. He stopped to check on Sam. No fever all day. He left the bandage alone, opting to change it tomorrow instead.

“I’m goin’ to bed,” Dean said, stepping back from Sam, who was laying on the couch.

“You want me to sleep out here again?” Gabe asked. “Cause, it’s no problem.”

“Yeah. That would be great,” Dean waved, heading for the room and shutting the door.

He leaned against the closed door, his head dropping back against it. He just wished he knew anywhere in the world that was safe. One safe place to sleep. Really sleep. But he knew that was impossible. The Stynes seemed to be able to hunt them down and find them no matter what house, barn, hovel, or motel they stayed in. 

He slid down the door, sitting heavily on the floor. How could he keep running? They were hunted everywhere. Everywhere.

Dean woke several hours later. He was sleeping in a huddle in front of the bedroom door. He got to his feet slowly and staggered the few steps to the bed. He absorbed the comfort of the soft mattress and covers, wondering what was happening outside. He got up and went on a silent prowl around the house, checking for intruders. Nothing. All was quiet.

As he passed through the living room again, Sam sat up. Dean stopped at the front door, looking out the window again.

“Anything?” Sam whispered, peering outside.

“No. It’s all quiet.”

“Maybe we actually lost them.”

Dean gave Sam a warning look. They had thought that so many times. The fact that Sam wasn’t in school anymore helped a lot. Even though he attended on-line, they had managed to track him down. But he had graduated. There was nothing tying them to this location. It would be truly baffling if they tracked them down here. But it still made him uncomfortable. 

Sam went and laid down on the couch again and Dean made his way silently back to Gabe’s room. He peeked into Cas’ room again. He had not moved from his original position. It was getting warm and he had his sheets and bedspread kicked down. He was only wearing boxers.

The moonlight bathed the long, lean lines of his back in gray light. He was sleeping on his stomach, one arm stretched up under his pillow. The other stretched into the empty part of the bed. His head was turned away from Dean, messy hair coloring dark against the night. The small rise of his ass shifted slightly.

Dean’s dick twitched in response. Yeah, yeah, little Dean. You're gonna have to wait. He went to bed, actually getting in the bed this time.

He laid on the bed on his belly and wondered what Cas’ skin felt like. He could imagine his hand running down his back. A long stroke of warm, smooth skin under his own rough hand. His hand sliding under the seam of his boxers to cup one cheek in his hand and squeeze it.

He flipped over with a sigh. His own hand slid beneath his own boxers, taking himself in a firm grip and sliding up and down.

He could picture himself kneeling over Cas, laying just like he was and pulling the boxers down and throwing them across the room. Naked ass in front of him. Two hands to knead and spread those cheeks.

His hand worked faster.

His mouth kissing his back and making Cas moan and twist beneath him. Sliding in, yanking him up and fucking him fast and hard.

His hand worked even faster.

He’d fuck into that tight hole until Cas was crying out. Dean would reach around and jack him until he came so he could-

Dean came with a groan. His hand slowed and he groaned again at the sticky mess in his hand. He flipped the sheet away so he wouldn’t have to wash the bedding, keeping it all contained in his boxers. He sat up. Sleep was useless. He might as well get a shower and hope he didn’t wake up the whole house.

He washed quickly, getting out and drying off. The bathroom was small, but nice. It had a claw foot tub, old, hexagon shaped white tile floor with blue hexagons every so often. The large, white sink had a pedestal and he could see that Gabe’s things were on the left and Cas’ were on the right. Toothbrush, toothpaste, washcloth and hand towel for each of them. He grinned. If only he and Sam had been this lucky. 

He showered and shaved, brushed his teeth, and headed for the kitchen. Coffee. He was going to need a lot of coffee today.

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

Cas turned his head as Dean walked away from his bedroom. He squinted at his watch. It was 4am. Dean was up every night, watching for something. The first time it had happened was last night. 

Cas was a very light sleeper. He had heard Dean up and about. He got up to pee and saw Dean watching out each window, checking locks. 

He knew they were running from people, so he went back to bed, glad to see they were all safe and locked in. 

Tonight was a little different. He heard Dean up, but did not want to talk about why he was up. So, he acted like he was asleep. The long pause in his doorway made him start to worry. Then Dean was gone. Back in bed.

Less than twenty minutes later, Cas woke to the sound of the shower running. Probably Dean. He wished he could comfort the man. But any time he tried, he got pushed away. It was plain to see that he did not want that kind of relationship. Or maybe any relationship at all. 

Dean was going to run. He could see it in the way he studied the route to town. The way he kept his things together carefully. His anxious looks at Sam. Dean would leave tomorrow night. Maybe the next. He could feel it.

He listened as Dean went out to the kitchen and outside. He knew what it was like to be on the run. But he had never been chased. That was the part that made him worry. And it must be worrying Dean too, or he would still be sleeping.

Castiel rolled over, pulling the covers back up over himself. He wished he could bring the brothers some peace of mind.

 

By the time he woke up, Cas knew he had slept too long. He threw clothes on and headed down the hall. The Living room was empty. The whole house was empty. He looked out the window and saw Sam, Dean, and Gabe sitting on the deck railing.

He started a fresh pot of coffee and pulled the sliding glass door open.

“Watch your step!” Dean cautioned, getting to his feet.

Cas looked down to see several missing boards right where he would have stepped.

“Oh, wow. You removed all the bad spots?” Cas asked, seeing other such holes here and there on the deck.

“I did.” 

He stepped out over the hole, looking at his deck. The holes made him smile. He knew Dean well enough to know he would not leave a job undone.

“Do you have any painting supplies?” Dean asked, keeping his seat on the rail next to Sam.

“I do. In the shed.”

Dean glanced at the garage. “I looked in the garage, but I didn’t see anything.”

“No, the shed,” Cas pointed across the right tree line of the yard. “I have several sheds. For farming. I put it out there.”

“I’ll get them,” Gabe offered, hopping down and heading back inside the house.

“Need any help with this?” Cas asked, looking back at Dean.

“Sure. We gotta scrub it down first. That’s the shitty part.”

Cas nodded, sipping his coffee. “I have a pressure washer.”

“Perfect! I’ll start measuring and cutting boards for your empty spots.

“I’m heading in.” Sam gingerly got off the railing, crossed the deck and went inside.

Cas turned, without another word, going back in. He needed to give Dean space. After his disastrous evening beer last night, he was going to try his hardest to keep his distance. He remembered the feeling of Dean pressing him away a step. He needed to give Dean space. And yet, keep being welcoming.

Sam was sitting on the couch reading.

Cas changed into old, ratty jeans and an old t-shirt. He carried his work boots out to the living room to lace them up.

“Whatcha reading?”

Sam looked up. “Oh, I hope you don’t mind. I saw this behavioral science book on the shelf and thought it looked interesting.”

“Help yourself to any books,” Cas grinned. “Gabe bought me that at a garage sale. He said it might improve my people skills.” Cas shrugged. “It may have, I’m not sure.”

“I thought this was from when you went to college.”

Cas laughed bitterly. “Me? No. I barely managed to finish high school. Not because I wasn’t smart enough but because I was living in a shitty apartment with Gabe. We both had to work a lot. So, no, there weren’t scholarships big enough to help me. I would have needed a full ride.”

Sam nodded. “Sorry, I should have known that. Gabe did mention something about taking you in.” He looked down at the book sadly. “I wanted to go to college when I was a kid. I barely made it through high school too. But I do love to learn.”

Cas could relate. But Sam’s education had to have been much more difficult. He had been on the run since middle school. And it did not sound as if things were that good before that.

Sam looked up at him with a shy grin. “If you could be anything in the world, what would you be?”

Cas laughed slightly. “Um…”. He had never really wanted to be anything spectacular. Not a lawyer or doctor or astronaut. Nor anything cool like a singer or actor. “I guess, if I could do anything, I’d want to do this right. This farm. I’m barely managing it. It could be so much more.”

He didn’t really want to go to school for any of the normal things. But he needed some serious educating to run a farm. He pulled his gaze from where it lingered along the pasture in the east end. He hoped his crop was doing well. He should ride out and check on it.

“How about you, Sam?”

Sam’s smile faltered. “I would be a lawyer. A good one. One that couldn’t be bought out.”

Cas nodded. “You could still do it someday. On-line or…”

Sam grinned politely. He went back to his reading. The guy was screwed. He couldn’t stop running to get an education. He really wanted to help Sam. He was safe here. He could go to school here, on-line. The intricacies of that thought made him look up at Sam suddenly. “Do you have a social security number? Birth certificate? Any of that type of identification?”

Sam looked up uncomfortably. “I have ID.”

“Is it real?”

Sam’s eyes darted away.

“Shit,” Cas realized how pushy he was sounding. “I didn’t mean to pry. I was just thinking if you stayed and started school, would you even have the ID to do it. I was getting far ahead of myself. I…I was just trying to help. Sorry.”

Sam’s nervous look deflated. “It’s okay. Thanks for even thinking about it, Cas. You're a pretty cool guy, ya know that?”

Cas blushed. He was anything but cool. “I’m gonna go wash the, the deck thing with the washer thing.”

Sam grinned as Cas headed for the deck. He had almost screwed things up. He didn’t blame the pair for being so distrusting. What was happening to them was really unfair. 

He met Gabe halfway back the lane to the sheds. 

“I got all the paint stuff,” Gabe held up a bag of supplies and a long handle.

“That’s great.”

“Yeah,” Gabe dropped the bag at his own feet. “Cas, do you know why they are hiding from the cops?”

“I do. Dean told me he and Sam witnessed a police officer killing another police officer.”

“Cassie. They’re running from the Styne family. A well known police chief with a lot to hide.” Gabe’s look was worried.

“But…no one could possibly find them here.”

“Victor Styne, Cas. He’s a senator. His oldest son is Chief of police for Kansas City, Monroe Styne. He like, owns Kansas City! Like in a mafia, concrete booties kinda way! Dean and Sam testified in court, putting Monroe’s son, Eldon, in jail! They are the ones who put Eldon in jail.”

Cas remembered the court case vaguely. It was years ago. He remembered seeing it on TV.   
“So…Dean and Sam are wanted by the mob?”

“It might not be the Chicago mob, but Cassie. It’s the mob. The Styne’s have connections everywhere.”

Castiel wondered again at just how unfair this all was on the brothers. “They were just kids, Gabe. Sam was twelve!”

“The Styne’s don’t care. They’ll hunt them until they’re dead.”

“Gabriel!”

“It’s true, Cassie.”

Cas paced away a few steps and then back. “So, what do you want me to do? Throw them out?”

“NO!” Gabe’s eyes widened. “Hells no. But you gotta be really careful. You took Dean to town yesterday, right?”

“Yes.”

“Did anyone meet him?”

“Lee Chambers at the hardware store. Becky at the grocery store.”

“Okay…”. Gabe paced back and forth across the lane. “Did you say his name in front of them?”

Cas thought back. “I could have said ‘Dean’ within hearing distance of both of them. But I never said ‘Winchester’. I didn’t blow their cover did I?”

Gabe rolled his eyes. “They don’t even have covers. That’s the problem.”

“He was rather rude to Lee,” Cas said nervously.

Gabe smirked. “Can’t hardly blame him for that.”

“Normally I would agree, but if we’re trying to keep a low profile…it might not have been helpful. He told Lee he was my friend and was helping us farm.”

“Did he now?” Gabe laughed. “Farmer Dean. Somehow, I just can’t picture it.”

“Well, he’s fixing the deck. And if I don’t keep him busy, he’s going to run again. And Sam-“

“Yeah, Sam needs a fucking break. He needs a bed. A home.” Gabe paced away, an angry look crossing his face. “Did you know they were relocated to Germany?”

“Germany?” Cas asked. “Overseas? That’s…”

“Yeah. Sam told me. They only do that for big time jobs.”

“How did they get back?” Cas asked.

“Victor Styne had them flown back. In dog cages in a FedEx plane.”

Cas’ mouth went dry. “But…”

“They almost died. Somehow Dean got his lock off and got Sam out when they were in a truck, headed to Kansas City. Sam was fifteen then. They’ve been state-side ever since. Cas. I want to help them. I just…I don’t really know how you and I can help them.”

“Well,” Cas said confidently, “we can keep them hidden for as long as possible.”

The brothers exchanged a nod.

“Think of a project for Dean to start on when this deck is done,” Gabe offered.

Cas nodded. They parted ways, Cas heading to one of his big sheds. He slid the door open, feeling the chilly air in side gust out at him. He picked up the flashlight he kept just inside the door and clicked it on. He grabbed the power washer and drug it out behind him. He stopped, staring at the contents of the big shed. His eyes searched everything from the tractor to the stack of boards to the tool chest to the supplies lining the shelves. He could find a way to hide them. He just needed to think of something.


	8. Bedrest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starting to delve into just how messed up Dean really is.

Chapter 8 Bedrest

 

Dean finished the deck that evening. It was incredible how different it looked for around $50. 

They stood side by side as the dusk lights popped on and evening settled in slow.

“How’s your head?” Cas asked, remembering some of his errors from the night before.

Dean shrugged a shoulder. “It’s fine.”

“Want some Tylenol?”

“No, man. I’m good.” Dean glanced over at him. Both of them had been quiet today. Cas afraid to chase Dean away, and Dean…well, he seemed like the quiet type. “I’ll take a beer, if ya got it.”

“I’ll go get one,” Cas grinned. He jogged into the house. Gabe and Sam were sitting at the kitchen table playing LIFE. Cas raised a brow, but did not ask.

“Gabe has been pestering me to sit up more. So here we are. Sitting up,” Sam explained with only a small wince.

Cas had to laugh at that. Gabe loved playing games. But Cas knew better. LIFE would be an easy way to fish for more information from Sam. Gabe didn’t exactly come across as clever. But he was. Clever in all the ways Cas could be so daft. He grabbed three beers and headed back to the garage where Dean was hanging out. 

“Two for me?” He grinned, as Cas handed him two bottles in one hand.

Cas shrugged. “You earned it.”

Dean snickered. “Gee, thanks.”

“I was wondering if you could look at my tractor tomorrow,” Cas said quietly. “Since you're good with cars. I worked on it but can’t figure out what’s wrong. I changed the carburetor. That wasn’t it. I flushed the fuel lines and…well, I’m not mechanically inclined at all.”

Dean grinned. “Sure.” He sipped his beer. “I can do that.”

“If that tractor is running, I’ll be able to plow the fields better than with the little one I used. It would really be a huge help.”

Dean nodded, eyeing Cas slightly.

Cas dropped it, not wanting to chase Dean away. He sighed, his shoulders drooping from the exertion it took to try to think three steps ahead of Dean.

“Lee will be so impressed I made it through a project without ten trips to the store.” He laughed, needing the tension between them to dissipate. Or at least drop a few notches.

“Yes, he will. Not that it matters two shits what he thinks. He just runs a store, Cas. Remember that. He’s not better than you.”

Cas nodded, but he knew he would feel the way he always did around someone like Lee Chambers. Clean cut, nice clothes, knowledgeable, successful. All the things he could never seem to be.

Cas finished the last of his beer. “Night, Dean.” He headed for the house, stopping and turning. “Lock up when you come in?”

“Of course.” His voice was soft and he gave Cas the smallest smile. He was so handsome, sitting on the hood of his beloved car, one foot on the front bumper, the other on the ground. One elbow propped on his knee and the other lifting the second beer to his lips for a drink. It was chilly and he had a green flannel on over his t-shirt and a leather jacket. The layers only made Cas want to unwrap him like a present. The light from above the garage outside lit him forming long shadows from his nose and lashes. What would mar anyone else only seemed to highlight him in a different kind of beauty. 

He turned back to the house and went inside. He said goodnight to Sam and Gabe and went to his room. He shut the door and sat on his bed. He couldn’t get the image of Dean sitting on that car out of his head. He felt hot, itchy, and bothered from the day. He grabbed his pajama pants and clean boxers and headed for a shower. It was as good a place as any in the tiny house to get some privacy. 

He pulled the shower curtain tight and turned the water on. The shock of cold was exactly what he needed. He could think about his shitty water heater and his questionable plumbing until his erection went away. As fate would have it, the warm water came in quickly. Cas went to work shampooing, conditioning, and washing. He was grimy from the long day working. A constant, it seemed, for a farmer. Once he was clean and rinsing, he let his hand wander. He was half hard and sighed. He let the image of Dean on the hood of the car settle into his minds eye. The abs he had seen at the hospital and in the motel. He stroked himself harder, thickening so fast it surprised even himself. Yeah, he was into Dean. He was gorgeous. And when he stared…because Dean could stare better than anyone he had ever met…those green eyes with gold flecks…

He sighed, water pouring over his head and running down his shoulders.

That mouth. Always smirking.

His hand worked faster.

His cocky grin. And the other night…when his eyes had dropped to Cas’ mouth…oh God…

His hand worked faster. The other braced himself on the wall. 

He thought Dean might kiss him. He wished Dean would kiss him. Touch him. Feel him. Fuck…fuck him…

He groaned with a pant and jolted at the image of Dean fucking him on the hood of that car. His image switched to fucking Dean against the hood of the car. He gasped, stroking faster, feeling almost light-headed. Taking Dean...pounding into him...making him cum. Cas came hard, his knees almost buckling. He stroked slowly through the afterwaves. Water cascaded down him, rinsing everything away. He sagged against the wall. Who knew a garage could be so fucking erotic?

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

***Dean woke to a noise. It was the front door. He jumped out of the bed and ran down the long, long, twisting hallway, finally getting to the living room. He had his gun in his hand but the clip was jammed and it wouldn’t cock. He stopped in the living room.

“SAM! NOOO!” 

Jacob Styne stood in the center of the living room with Sam kneeling in front of him. 

“You put my brother in jail,” Jacob said coolly. His brown hair was slicked back and his police uniform was immaculate. “Made my family look bad.” He had a gun to Sam’s head.

“Run, Dean!” Sam yelled.

“Yeah,” Jacob grinned, his brown eyes narrowed so sharp Dean could swear he could feel them burning holes into him. “Go ahead and run, Winchester. I’m gonna kill you both anyway.”

The bang.

The bang of the gun that shot Sam.

It was deafeningly loud and ripped a hole right through Dean’s shattering soul.

“Dean!”

He needed air. The frozen second of time hung in his chest frozen until he gasped for air.

“Dean!”***

 

Dean gasped, his eyes flying open and he pushed and shoved the hands away. “NO! SAM!”

“Dean! It’s me, it’s Cas! You're okay!”

Dean blinked. He had Cas by the t-shirt, almost lifting him off the floor. The look of rage on his face melted into shock and fear. Dean let him go, stepping back. “Shit!”

Cas staggered a step, pulling his shirt back into place. “Dean, are you awake?”

“Yeah,” he croaked.

“Dean?” Sam was standing in the doorway to Gabe’s room. “It’s okay. I’m here.”

Cas stepped back as Sam came in and hugged his shaking brother. “Everything’s okay.”

Cas stepped out of the room to give them privacy. He had woken up only moments ago to Dean yelling. His heart was still racing and he had no idea what to do with the adrenaline pumping through his system. Gabe was sleeping like an angel in the living room, hands together in a prayer pose and curled up on the recliner. Gabe could sleep through a tsunami. 

Cas checked the house. The locks. The lane. Around the garage. He sat on the steps to the deck. He could smell the new stain. It smelled woody and good. He wrapped his arms tight around his knees, shivering slightly at the cold air and the memory of Dean terrified and out of control. He should go in. But he felt…too aware and too worried to even consider going back to sleep.

He heard the door slide open behind him. He looked over at Sam. 

“You okay? Did he hurt you?”

“I’m fine,” Cas said, rubbing his hand over a sore spot on his chest. Dean was stronger than Cas had expected. “Is he okay?”

“He’s okay. He feels bad for scaring you. He…sometimes his nightmares are pretty intense.”

Cas nodded. “He was standing in the middle of the room when I went in. I tried to wake him up gently…but…”

“I know. They're night terrors. It’s why he doesn’t sleep with a gun. He almost shot me once.”

Cas shook his head at the horrible thought. 

“It’s been awhile since he’s had them. But usually once they start, they last for a while.”

Cas nodded. “Okay. Are there any tricks to waking him up?”

“My voice usually does it. Sometimes water to the face. Asking him a confusing question. That’s what I usually try. Or music.”

Cas nodded.

“I’m gonna go back to sleep. You can too. He’ll be up the rest of the night so he doesn’t have any more.”

Cas nodded sadly.

He followed Sam back inside. The warm air was not enough to take off the chill from the night air that had settled in. He locked the door and headed back to his room. Gabe’s door was not quite shut, and light spilled out from the cracks.

He knocked on it lightly, pushing it open.

Dean sat in Gabe’s bed, back against the wall and legs stretched out. Seeing Cas, he scooted over, standing up. “Cas, I’m sorry if I-“

“I’m fine,” Cas grinned. Dean’s eyes dropped down to the still wrinkled creases in the front of Cas’ plain white t-shirt. His hand started to lift to smooth over the wrinkles and sore spot on his chest, but he didn’t.

“Can I get you anything?” Cas asked.

“Like a looney bin?” Dean laughed, slumping back onto the bed. “One one-way ticket to anywhere but my responsibility?” Dean smirked a harsh laugh. “No, Cas. I’m fine. Sorry I woke you. And grabbed you.”

“It’s okay.” Cas inched into the room and Dean sat up a bit straighter, watching him warily. “You can go back to sleep Dean. I can wake you up if you start dreaming.”

Dean furrowed his brow. “You gonna watch me sleep, Cas?”

Cas laughed nervously, looking down at his bare feet. “Well, when you put it like that, I sound like a creeper.”

“Yeah,” Dean chuckled. “You have your moments.”

Cas blushed. He was being entirely too forward again. He stepped back to the door. “I just don’t want you to think you're bothering me. It wouldn’t be a bother.”

He left quickly, heading for his own room. Why did he get so tongue-tied around Dean? 

He got back in bed and listened to the silence of the night.

 

It seemed like hours later when Cas woke up to Dean yelling again. It was muffled and garbled, but it was definitely Dean in distress.

Cas ran to Gabe’s room, pushing the door open. Dean was rifling through Gabe’s shoes in his closet. 

“I can find it! I’ll shoot him!”

A chill ran over Cas as he realized Dean was probably looking for a gun.

Dean stood up with a shoe in his hands, aiming it at one of the walls.

“Those size 7s won’t get you too far,” he joked.

Dean’s hands felt the shoe in his hand slower.

“It might be funny to hide Gabe’s shoes though. Just the right ones. He deserves it for all the pranks he pulls on me.” Cas watched as Dean’s shoulders relaxed a bit and he stood up taller.

“Sam?” Dean croaked.

“Sam’s sleeping, Dean.” Cas stepped closer. The vacant, confused look in Dean’s eyes went right to his heart. The confusing words weren’t quite waking him up. Music. He should sing something.

Dean’s brow furrowed.

If he was going to sing, he better do it now! But sing what?! 

“Get down, Sam! I see him!” Dean held the shoe like a gun.

Cas cleared his raspy throat. He started singing the first thing that popped into his head. “Start spreadin’ the news, I’m leavin’ today, just want to be a part of it, New York, New York.” He sang it soft and slower than Frank Sinatra’s original version.

Dean looked at him with an odd expression. 

Cas grinned. “These vagabond shoes…are longing to stray right through the very heart of it, New York, New York.”

Dean blinked with an odd grin. “Cas?” He looked at the shoe in his hand. “Shit…I fell asleep.”

Cas took the shoe with a grin, pitching it in the closet. “I want to wake up in a city that never sleeps!” He kept singing, taking Dean’s hand and pulling him back to the bed. “And find I’m king of the hill! Top of the heap!”

Dean snorted a laugh. “Dude. Are you singing Frank Sinatra?”

Cas grinned, nodding as Dean sank back into the bed. He sat on the edge of it, while Dean looked at him like he was crazy.

His voice dropped to soft and relaxing again. “These little town blues are melting away, I’ll make a brand new start of it in old New York. If I can make it there, I can make it anywhere, New York, New York.”

The pair dissolved into laughter briefly. 

“I’ll let you get back to…not sleeping.”

Dean’s eyes grew weary again. “Yeah. Thanks.” He sighed heavily, blinking slowly. “Just…stay here.”

Cas looked at him with some residual concern that Dean wasn’t fully awake and would flip out if he woke up with him in his bed.

“Okay,” he whispered. Dean’s eyes closed and he seemed to be asleep instantly. 

Cas leaned over him, taking the extra pillow off the bed. It took every ounce of strength he had to not touch him. To not lean down and kiss him. Strain and worry still pulled at the edges of his handsome face. It wasn’t fair. What Dean was going through. What Sam and Dean had to endure just to survive. 

Dean breathed evenly, the edge of Gabe’s comforter clutched in his hands. Cas bit his lip to stop himself from touching him.

He laid on the floor next to the bed. The rug in Gabe’s room was thin and needed replaced. Especially if it were going to be his new bed. But Cas already knew he’d sleep in the dirt next to Dean if it helped. He just want to help him.

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

Dean woke late the next morning. Well, late for him. It was 8am. He rolled over and jerked at the sight of a body on the floor next to him. It was Cas. He was sleeping on his stomach, one knee hiked up and one arm stretched out across the floor.

A strange memory of Cas singing to him came back to him. He blurted out a laugh. “Frank Sinatra?”

His eyes were closed, but his eyes were bluer than Frank Sinatra’s. “Come on, Blue Eyes.” He nudged Cas.

Cas jerked awake, eyes open wide. Yeah, definitely bluer.

“Hey,” Dean grinned. “I’m up. You can go to bed.”

Cas got to his feet looking lost as a kindergartner on the first day of school.

“Come on,” Dean grinned. He stood up, pulling Cas down to Gabe’s bed. 

He crawled in without hesitation, moving over to let Dean in. His eyes were closed again and he took Dean’s pillow, nuzzling into it.

Dean grinned. Tempting. Mighty tempting. He knew Cas’ skin would feel warm and smooth on his hands. But no. He needed to wait. Or better for all involved, do nothing. Ever. Except leave. 

He covered Cas up as the other, darker, memories crept back into his thoughts. It was time to go.

He got dressed in the bathroom and started a load of laundry. He drank a cup of coffee on the deck. He really liked this deck. The yard was a little rough looking. If he were staying, he would seed the bare patches. Trim the bushes. Take out the weeds. Yeah. It was a good yard.

The door slid open and Gabe walked out with a very pale cup of coffee. “Morning skipper.”

“Morning,” Dean frowned. “If I’m the skipper, who’s the Captain?”

“Captain Castiel Novak,” Gabe spread his arms, cup tipping precariously. “It’s his house.”

Dean grinned. “When you see him, will you tell him I’m gonna work on the tractor?”

“Which tractor?” Gabe asked, leaning against the railing.

“The broken one? I don’t know. He didn’t say.”

“He’s got like six tractor thingies. I have no idea which one is broken.” Gabe shrugged with a grin.

“You aren’t worried about Cas losing the farm?”

Gabe’s brow furrowed this time. “The farm? Yeah. Sure. You have no idea what I’ve given up for that kid. It’s part of why I came back too. But I’m no farmer. I’m opening a bakery though. I think. It’s still in the planning stages. Haven’t quite been willing to put money down on it yet.”

Dean nodded. “So, you like the small town thing?”

Gabe sipped his coffee. “I do. I hated it, initially. Told Cassie he was an absolute moron for buying this property. You shoulda seen it when we got here. Fucking hell. Shitty little house, rutty fields, mice fucking everywhere. But, what are ya gonna do? Your baby brother buys a giant lemon. What the fuck else can you do but make lemon cookies?”

Dean smirked. In a weird sort of way, he totally understood.

Gabe took another sip of coffee, giving Dean an amused grin. “Just remember the golden rule, don’t flirt with dudes in flannel.” His eyebrows arched, “You and your brother not included.”

They watched as a rabbit hopped shyly out of the bushes to chew the grass.

“Funny thing about small towns,” Gabe winked, “the selection is smaller, but it’s still there.”

“So, people here know you and Cas are gay?” Dean asked, knowing it wouldn’t offend Gabe. His ‘offend-meter’ seemed adjusted to an extra low frequency.

“Oh, people know. I went out with one of the bankers in town, Balthazar. But…I can’t date someone swankier than me. Kinda freaks me out.”

Dean laughed.

“So, yeah. Wildfire and all that. The whole itty, bitty town knew. And I know that asshat at the hardware store thinks Cas and I sleep together. Because, two gay men in close proximity must be fucking. Related or not.”

Dean laughed hard. “Gabe, I don’t think this town was meant to contain someone quite like you! And it doesn’t have anything to do with you being gay!”

He laughed, stalling his sip of coffee. “Nobody seems to care. Even Lee. He just likes to fuck with Cas cause he went to the store a million times just to fix a damn toilet. I had to shit out behind the shed for a week, Dean.”

Dean lost it, spitting coffee everywhere at the look of horror on Gabe’s face.

“The shit you do for brothers,” Gabe muttered, looking at the shed with hatred.

Dean spent the next several minutes pulling himself together and wiping coffee off his arms and face from spitting all over himself with laughter. 

“So, speaking of brothers,” Gabe cleared his throat, “what’s the plan with Jolly Sam Giant in there?”

Dean sighed, his smile melting. “I don’t know man. I don’t know. He needs…a home. Ya know? But these guys that are chasing us…”

“Yeah. Not your average revenge mission. The Styne family.”

Dean snapped up, looking at Gabe. “Sam told you?”

“Not outright. But five years ago it was all over the news. Two kids blow the roof off the Styne dynasty? You toppled them for a whole five minutes before they were back on top of everything. Except the one that’s in jail. Guess that one stuck.” Gabe looked at him with a sigh. “You don’t look all that much different than you did back then. Sam, well, he’s twice the height and broadened into a damn lumberjack. Little on the lanky side, but he’ll fill out.”

Dean rubbed a worried hand over his mouth. Gabe put that all together awfully fast. And if he did, someone else could too. Like Lee.

Warning bells were ringing in Dean’s ears. It was time to go. Sam was stronger. Strong enough, anyway. He stared out over the yard. “You should seed those bare spots. It would look really good in just a few weeks.”

Gabe nodded. “Dean, I’m not pushing you and Sam out.”

“I get it,” Dean cut him off. “Our baggage is…dangerous.”

Gabe nodded. “My baby brother wants to save you, ya know. Thinks he can hide you away from the world and I don’t know...keep you to himself, I suppose. I thought so too.” Gabe looked at the sliding glass door sadly. “Sam is...” his eyebrows raised and he laughed sadly. “Sam is a force to be wrekoned with. And that is saying something, coming from me.” Gabe looked back at Dean. “It’s just too dangerous to just stay here. So, what can we do to help?”

Dean shrugged. “I don’t know. Just…give me the day. We won’t be here by lunchtime tomorrow.”

Gabe sighed heavily. “Cas won’t make that easy. He won’t want you to go. I don’t either, honestly, but I can’t risk my brother’s life against the Styne’s.”

Dean nodded.

The door slid open and Cas came out, coffee in hand. “Morning.”

“Hey,” they both answered in greeting.

“I’m ready to work on that tractor when you are,” Dean said, heading down the steps. “I’ll get my tools.”

As he headed to the garage, he stopped to stare at his car. What the hell was he doing? Cas was a really great guy. A friend. An ally. And from his own suspicions and what Gabe just said, Cas was definitely attracted to him. He could let something happen. He could. But it could ruin any chances of them coming back this way. And in the deep secret recesses of his mind, Dean wanted nothing more than to come back here. Shit, he wanted to stay here. Dean glanced around at the quiet garage. How he managed to stumble into something so perfect? Whatever it was that crossed their paths...if Dean was a good man, a good friend, he would leave and never bring his problems here again. But what he did with his remaining time...

He opened the trunk and stared at his and Sam’s belongings. They had so little. He sighed heavily. If Cas made a move first...he could let something happen. If Cas did not make a move...he would let it go. 

He yanked his toolbox forward. It was like living with a disease. He was a disease.

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

Cas found Dean rearranging the contents of his trunk. Cas had been through the trunk. He had been shocked. He had gone through it when he had stopped at the motel and Gabe and he had carried them inside. Sam’s shirt was so stained with blood that he knew he needed a new one. He had opened the trunk in hopes of finding a bag of clothes.

He found much more than that. His eyes had grown twice their size and his jaw dropped. He lowered the hood in fear someone would see, but no one was around. Even Gabe had already dropped into bed next to Sam. 

He had opened the trunk to reveal two duffel bags, a sawed off shotgun, several handguns, and several other boxes. One box was full of knives and a crow bar. There was a large toolbox. Another was full of fake IDs, passports, and documents. That would have been more than enough to make Cas snatch his brother and get the hell outta there. But the last box had pictures. Two little boys. A mom. A dad. Other people. Christmases, birthdays, school pictures. Two little boys growing up. The older with green eyes and the younger with brown. There were toys in the box. Some army men, legos, a baseball and glove. There were class papers all written by a little boy named Sam. He unfolded a large paper with writing at the bottom in clumsy two inch letters that read, ‘My family. I love my brother.’ There was a drawing of a man off to one side with brown hair labeled ‘dad’. He was holding a drink and standing in a crazy position. Or maybe he was laying. Written bigger than anything else was ‘Dean’. Dean was a happy stick figure with a big smile. Dean had, to the best Cas could decipher, a bike, a stick and balls…no, a pool stick, a box of food (macaroni maybe?) a ball, a cookie, and an arm around his little brother, labeled ‘Sam’. The paper was old and yellowed. He folded it gently and put it back in the box. He closed it, his eyes drawn back to the guns. He was tempted to throw them all in the dumpster nearby, but he didn’t. Instead, he grabbed the two duffel bags and locked the trunk. His gut told him to stay. So he had stayed.

He noticed there were no guns to be seen in the trunk now. His curious glance was met with a guilty shrug from Dean. “I put the guns away.”

Cas nodded. He didn’t want to pry.

“The trunk has a false bottom,” Dean explained, pulling the floor up. He propped it open with the sawed off shotgun, like it was nothing more than a stick. “Before…you, uh, caught me on a messy day,” Dean grinned. The guns were all neatly packed away, cleaned, and nestled into a soft cloth so they wouldn’t move around. He closed the bottom and closed the trunk. The toolbox sat by his feet, ready to go.

He hefted the heavy box up. “Lead the way.”

“We can take the four-wheeler,” Cas suggested.

“Awesome.”

Cas went into the garage and unhooked the battery from the charger, putting it in the ATV. He backed it out from where it stayed covered by a tarp in front of his truck. He rode up to Dean, unable to hide a grin. Mostly because of the grin on Dean’s face.

They tied the toolbox down with bungee cords and Dean hopped on behind him. It wasn’t a terribly long walk to the sheds, but this was quicker. And more fun. And Cas suspected they might have to make multiple trips.

Cas grinned as wide as he damn well pleased when Dean’s hands found his hips to hold on over the bumpy part of the trail. He may have gunned it unnecessarily hard once over the uneven section, Dean’s hands gripping tighter. He wound around the graveled path, the three large sheds coming into view. The largest and furthest shed held several large pieces of equipment that, thankfully, ran just fine. A combine, a corn header, and a fertilizer. The second shed held smaller equipment and a baler. The first shed held his tractor and a million other things. 

He pulled up to the first shed, turning the ATV off. Dean leaned into him, pressing Cas forward slightly, squeezing his hips as he got up. In his ear, his gruff voice growled out, “Remind me never to let you drive my car.”

Cas had to turn his head away from the breath tickling his ear. Fuck. A tremor rippled through his body hard enough he could damn near come in his pants. Fuck!

He felt Dean dismount the four-wheeler and conjured an image of rotten meat to chase his throbbing erection away. He sat a moment. When he glanced over, Dean had his back to him, looking at the land stretching out past the sheds.

Cas grinned. It looked like Dean hadn’t fared any better than he had with that little ride.

“The tractor’s in this one.” He pointed to the shed in front of him, hopping off. Dean looked back over his shoulder, but didn’t move.

Cas slid the door to the side as far as it would go, letting in as much light as he could. A big, green tractor stood sadly to the side. The hood was perched open, its guts strewn outward. “I’m afraid I’ve kinda made a mess of it.”

He heard the crunch of gravel as Dean approached him from behind. “Were ya gettin’ pissed?”

Cas turned, looking at Dean with some confusion. Was he talking about the ride here?

“There’s parts everywhere,” Dean grinned.

“Oh…uh, yes. I was. I just can’t get the damn thing figured out.”

“Let’s see…” Dean stood in front of it just staring for several minutes.

“I changed the carburetor,” Cas pointed. “And the-“

“Uh-huh,” Dean nodded.

“And I tried-“

Dean plucked at the fuel line. “I see.”

Cas bit his lip. Dean could obviously read the situation like he could read a book. He stepped back, watching Dean’s eyes rove over the engine. He picked up the carburetor and turned something inside it, making Cas twinge inside. If Dean fixed this beast with a simple twist, he might die a small shameful death.

Dean affixed the carburetor and several other parts that were laying around it. “Turn the key,” he said quietly.

Cas licked his dry lips and stepped closer, turning the key.

Click, click, click, click, click, click

Dean nodded. “Okay.”

He went out for his tool box and came back in, all concentration. Cas busied himself in the shed straightening up. He looked over with interest every time Dean turned the key. Clicking was all he got too. 

After the fourth time Dean got clicking, Dean started swearing. Cas had a hard time not finding it funny for some reason.

Four more attempts and they were both greasy, sweating, and swearing. “I think it’s the alternator.”

“I replaced that already.”

Dean rooted around. “Cas, this is the wrong alternator.”

“What? No…damnit.”

Dean grinned. “Looks like we get to go visit my new friend Lee.”

Cas shoved Dean’s shoulder at his grin. 

“You think that’s it? Just the alternator?”

“Well, we should get new gaskets for the manifold too. They're all rusted out. And new fan blades would make ‘er run even better.”

“Alright,” Cas said, standing up and dusting off his jeans. “Let’s go. And no harassing Lee.”

“If he’s not an ass to you, I won’t be an ass back. How’s that?” He open-hand palmed Cas’ face, smearing grease all over his nose and cheeks.

Cas flailed, fighting him off, but Dean laughed, wrapping his arm around him, making Cas stagger along beside him out of the shed in a headlock. 

Cas had a brother long enough to know exactly what Dean was after. He twisted at the last minute, pulling Dean backward and onto his butt. Cas caught himself from falling completely on top of Dean. He grinned victoriously. “Thought you were going to swipe my keys to the ATV, didn’t ya?”

Dean laughed. “Yeah, maybe.”

Cas stood up. “Keep it up, Dean and you’ll be walking back,” Cas laughed.

Dean fell back on the stones, not even feeling them. “Man! Your face!”

Cas blushed, laughing and wiping at his face accomplishing little more than rearranging the grease.

“Come ‘ere,” Dean chuckled, getting to his feet. Cas, frowning at him, complied easily and stepped up to him. Dean took a corner of his flannel shirt and wiped the worst of the grease away from Cas’ eyes. He grabbed the other corner of his flannel, bracing the back of Cas’ head to wipe more gently near his right eye.

Cas, eyes squeezed shut, finally opened them when Dean just stopped wiping. “Did you get it?” Cas smirked.

Dean blushed, letting Cas go. “Yeah.”

A mischievous look crossed Cas’ face. “Brat.”

Dean scoffed a laugh. “Did you just call me a brat?”

Cas stepped back, still smirking. “I did. And you are.”

Dean watched as Cas got on the four-wheeler. There was an unmistakable charge of flirting in the air. 

“You gonna let me ride?” Dean taunted.

“Yes,” Cas grinned, looking right at him and meaning it in every way possible.

Dean chuckled low as he climbed on behind Cas. He settled behind him much closer than last time.

Cas backed the four-wheeler up, then headed back around the winding bend, slowly. He could feel Dean lined up behind him thigh to thigh, knee to knee. 

Cas savored every bump and every rub. He had to speed up to get over the uneven section, which was when he felt Dean’s hands lightly grip his hips. 

Instead of a grin, Cas’ head dropped slightly. He wanted Dean so bad he could taste it. He revved the engine a bit, feeling the grip tighten. He swerved a stone in the lane and slowed down to a respectable crawl. The grip lightened, but never left. 

He pulled up to the house and shut off the motor. He looked over his shoulder, his eyes automatically dropping to Dean’s lips, that were so close. “Should we…” his words almost died in his mouth, “have lunch?”

“Yes. I’m starving.”

The pair exchanged a charged look. 

Cas watched with a dry mouth as Dean dismounted slowly. Cas couldn’t tear his eyes away from him. “You comin’?” Dean grinned.

Cas grinned back slowly, finally looking away. He got off the ATV and strode into the house behind Dean. 

Sam looked up from the book he was reading. “Hey guys- holy shit! Did the tractor run over you both?”

“Pretty much,” Dean grinned, walking by quickly and heading for the kitchen. 

The pair scrubbed with lye soap at the sink. Dean kept pointing out more grease spots on Cas’ face. Finally fairly clean, they made sandwiches quickly and ate them while standing. They each downed tall glasses of ice water as well. 

Neither spoke, but more was being said than either was letting on. 

Gabe walked through, hesitating a step and looking at each of them sharply. He turned backwards at the doorway, still watching them. “What are you kids getting up to?”

“Going to the hardware store and then fixing the tractor,” Cas answered.

Gabe nodded, his eyes darting between the pair. He disappeared through the doorway and Cas sighed. Gabriel had an annoying habit of knowing everything that was going on. A little two well sometimes.


	9. Aggressive Measures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter earned the explicit rating :)

Chapter 9 Aggressive Measures

 

Dean sat the parts to the tractor on the counter. 

Lee grinned. “Find everything you were looking for?”

“Sure did,” Dean muttered, pulling money out of his wallet.

“I can get it Dean,” Cas insisted, pushing Dean’s money back at him. “I’ve got it.”

Dean nodded, pulling his money back as Lee took Castiel’s card. “Still fooling with that tractor?” Lee grinned.

“The tractor is nearly done,” Cas smiled.

“That’s great, Castiel.”

He took the parts and headed for the truck, Dean following him.

“I just need to get some beef for dinner tonight. Need anything?” Cas asked, pulling into the grocery store.

Dean shook his head. Cas returned with two full bags.

 

They rode back the way they had ridden to town. Quietly.

When they got back to the house, Cas tossed Dean the keys to the four-wheeler. “I’ll be right back.”

Dean caught the keys with a somewhat surprised look on his face. Cas ran in the house, putting the beef in the fridge and the rest away. His movements were rushed and his hands were shaking. And all he could think about was how Dean’s hands had felt on his hips, the tease of pressure to his ass. He went to the bathroom and took a calming breath, both hands clenched on the sink.

“Get your shit together,” he muttered. He stood tall, looking in the mirror. He put the rest of the things he had bought away, then went to his room to put away the rest. He opened a box of condoms and pulled a strip out, folding up the whole strip and tucking them into his pocket. He took the bottle of lube and glanced around his room. This wasn’t as easily hidden. Fuck it. He stuck the bottle in his back pocket and pulled his t-shirt down over top. He would just have to stash it when they got up there.

He waved to Sam as he walked back out the door. “Where’s Gabe?”

“He went to town. A meeting about the bakery,” Sam answered.

Cas nodded. “We’ll be back for dinner.”

Sam nodded, relaxing back on the couch.

When Cas walked out, Dean was sitting on the ATV, waiting. He was deep in thought. But when he looked up and saw Cas coming, a hungry look crossed his handsome face. 

Cas had to look away, fighting a grin. He wouldn’t even allow himself to think any further than ‘get supplies’ and ‘he wants me’. 

Dean had the parts tied down already and Cas fought the urge to compliment his tie-down skills for fear of an explosion in his pants. 

Cas took a deep breath and got onto the four-wheeler behind Dean.

“Ready?” Cas asked, watching how the pinked skin of his neck faded up into hair that he was dying to run his fingers through. 

Dean glanced back at him with a smirk, starting the ATV.

He backed out smoothly. “I’ve never driven one of these!” He grinned wickedly, lurching forward onto the trail.

Cas laughed, grabbing Dean hard by the hips.

His chest was close enough to Dean’s back that he could feel his sharp intake of breath. Cas grinned. He let the natural pitch of the lane slide him forward so they were touching everywhere. The speed flagged slightly and then burst ahead as Cas’ hands clutched him harder.

Once they were over the uneven section, all Cas could see was what he wanted to do to Dean. His signals were plenty clear earlier and he wasn’t upset about being clung to. All signs pointed to a big fucking GO.

As they wound around the lane, Cas’ thumbs swept out, feeling the slight curve of Dean’s ass. He had no idea where Dean was driving, but he felt the unmistakable press of Dean’s back into his chest and another hitched breath.

He looked up, seeing the sheds coming into view. He jumped off the cliff of no return by sliding his hands down Dean’s thighs and back up, fingers dragging back up to his hips.

Dean moaned, caught one of Cas’ hands in an iron tight clasp, holding it to his thigh.

Cas could hardly breathe. His heart beat so hard he thought he might explode. That might be a ‘Stop’.

Dean stopped with a lurch in front of the open shed, Cas groaning at his throbbing dick colliding with Dean’s ass. He might have to apologize for that if Dean was going to say no, but he could swear he heard a whimper over the engine of the ATV. 

Dean put it in park, turned it off and froze. The only thing moving was his chest and back, breathing hard.

Cas’ hand that Dean was not clamped onto, came back to his hip with a squeeze.

Dean slowly came to life in his arms, his stiff back relaxing, his grip softening, and his head dipping forward.

As with most everything with Dean, Cas felt the caution to move carefully as to not scare him away.

His hand let go of Cas’ and he put his hand back on the handlebar.

Cas couldn’t take his eyes off of Dean’s neck and back and arms. The feel of his hips between his own. His seat behind Dean was raised just a bit. If Dean sat up, Cas knew he could put his mouth right on his neck. The tanned, skin made his mouth water.

He should get off the four-wheeler. He should get down. He should move.

His left hand, that had been held by Dean, opened onto Dean’s inner thigh. He could feel the heat of Dean’s skin through his denim. They both breathed hard. He lifted his hand, resting it high on Dean’s hip. He could use the grip as an excuse to dismount. Or… his hand slid up Dean’s side, feeling his ribs and muscles beneath. Dean sucked in a breath and Cas ran the hand back down, his right side, doing the same, both hands smoothing over his abs and meeting in the middle, encircling Dean in his arms.

Dean sagged back against him, his head tipping to the side and there was no going back. No first kiss should be like this, but there was just no denying the stretch of bare skin that was Dean’s neck. He smelled like leather, engine oil, and pure Dean.

Cas’ mouth landed open and needy on Dean’s neck. Dean gasped, pulling forward but Cas held him tight to his own chest. 

His tongue tasted the sweet, salty skin and Dean shuddered in his arms.

“Cas.”

Cas’ mouth stilled. His hands slid up to Dean’s chest and Dean gripped his wrists but did not pull him away.

Dean loosened his grip and reached back with one hand, gripping Cas’ thigh. Now that was a blatant ‘Go’ sign.

Cas hummed an appreciation into Dean’s ear. Dean gasped again, pressing back into Cas.

Cas’ thoughts fuzzed over with maddening thoughts of Dean’s skin and the feel of his body reacting to what his mouth was doing to his neck. His hands slid up under Dean’s shirt and he grinned into the man’s neck as he shuddered again.

Again Dean tilted his head, leaving access to his neck for Cas, who was beyond needing an opening to take it.

His teeth slid across his skin and he sucked hard, his tongue laving the bruised skin. Dean was moaning and his hands were both on Cas’ legs.

Cas realized with a surge of heat the power he had over the man in his hands. He ran his hands lower, feeling Dean breathe in and out, feeling two scars as his fingers mapped Dean’s skin for the first time. It was time to see if Dean would follow directions like Cas imagined.

“Take your shirt off, Dean,” Cas’ voice came out rough.

Dean snapped out of the spell he was in, his eyes opening and he breathed heavily. Cas slid the t-shirt up and Dean complied automatically by sitting forward and lifting his arms.

Cas laid it on the rack behind him, over the parts for the tractor with one hand while his other smoothed up the long, lean stretch of bare back in front of him.

“You have freckles back here,” Cas grinned.

Dean huffed a laugh. Cas pulled his own shirt off. He wrapped his arms around Dean again, Dean falling back into him with the faintest “Fuck” uttered out as their skin met. His hands spread wide and he ran them up his back and over his shoulders, down his arms and back. His mouth left biting kisses from one side of his neck to the other. Dean shivered and moaned. He felt like absolute putty in Cas’ hands.

“Dean.”

Dean gasped, eyes closed and head thrown back.

“Turn around.”

His eyes blinked open and he glanced back at Cas with…worry? What would Dean have to worry about? Unless Cas was going too fast.

Cas smiled encouragingly.

Dean sat up, scooted forward and brought one leg up and over the seat.

Cas tapped the leg closest to him and Dean scooted back toward the handlebars, swinging his leg over, now backwards on the ATV, face to face at last.

Cas would have felt guilty for his blatant staring, except Dean was doing the same. They just drank each other in for a moment. They both wore nothing but ripped jeans and boots.

The outside, spring air was cool on their burning skin. They sat knee to knee, further apart than they had been. But now Cas could see Dean’s face. And that was what he had wanted. 

Freckles speckled his shoulders and across his chest. He could see four scars and wondered for the first time if Dean’s head was okay. His eyes found the stitches. Nothing looked red. When his eyes drifted down, they were captured by the grassy green of Dean’s eyes. His expression was open with maybe a shade of worry.

“Do you want me to stop?” Cas asked quietly, one hand settling on Dean’s thigh.

Dean’s mouth dropped open a bit. “No, Cas.”

The green in his eyes and the want and the tip of his chin…that moment, that image would live with Cas for the rest of eternity.

Cas grinned, shakily. This attraction had been brewing quickly. But Cas couldn’t seem to be with Dean fast enough.

He reached forward, his fingers curling into Dean’s soft hair. He leaned forward, kissing him soft and hot.

Dean’s hands were running up his sides and Cas’ breath hitched at the touch. Dean grinned into the kiss and opened his mouth. The play of tongues was exploratory.

Cas was sure he was ruined from ever kissing another person again. He thought Dean might be timid, but he was not. He was eager and sexy as fuck.

Cas chuckled when Dean scooped his thighs up, Cas’ legs riding over Dean’s, and Cas slid forward. Their crotches close enough to touch now. 

Dean rocked his hips up and Cas gasped as their dicks brushed together. Dean’s hands slid up his back until they fisted into Cas’ hair, pressing their kiss deeper and rocking up into Cas who ground down in response.

“Dean,” Cas panted, pulling back. His head was spinning and there was no way either of them could feel enough through all that denim and the position they were in. “Dean…”

Dean crashed a kiss onto him, his hands squeezing his ass and stopping.

Dean pulled back with a grin, pulling the lube out of his back pocket. He looked at it, his grin glowing like the sun. “What a boy scout.”

Cas grinned. “Check the other pocket.”

Dean reached around, rubbing with a firm grip. He pulled the strip of condoms out.

Cas leaned down, whispering into Dean’s ear. “I wasn’t sure, but I had a feeling you might be into me. And…”

Dean shivered, putting the condoms back in Cas’ pocket. “And?”

Cas groaned. “And if you want me half as much as I want you, we’re gonna need those.”

Dean pushed Cas back, looking him in the eyes. “I want you. More than anything.” He kissed him hard and Cas could only laugh into the kiss with relief and joy.

“Well,” Dean grinned back, “I think we need to move.”

Cas pulled back, slipping a foot around and twisting away.

Dean’s eyebrow raised. “Flexible.”

Cas, now standing next to the ATV, grinned at him. “You have no idea.”

Dean huffed a breath, his eyes trickling down Cas’ body with open lust. He swung his leg over and hopped down, Cas stepping backwards, away from him.

Dean grinned hungrily, following him step for step until Cas was inside the shed and up against a wall. Dean kissed him, one hand in his hair and the other sliding just under the waistline of his jeans. 

“No soft bed?” Dean teased.

“Not right now,” Cas gasped, his mouth sliding down Dean’s neck. “Maybe next time.”

Dean ground his dick into Cas’ and they both moaned. Dean’s grip in Cas’ hair and on his hip was tight. Painful even. Desperate.

It made something inside Cas stir like a rousing bear. He pulled away from a searing kiss with a growl, taking Dean firmly by the waistband and his chin. 

“You're kinda rough,” Cas growled.

Dean’s hand in his hair softened instantly. “Sorry.” 

But Cas could see something in his green eyes. It was what Dean wanted. Needed, maybe.

Cas let go of that delicious chin and pulled a condom out of his pocket, pressing it into Dean’s chest. “Who’s wearing this?”

“Me,” Dean whispered without blinking. 

Cas leaned forward, kissing him with more aggression than he normally might have, receiving a hungry kiss in return. It was new to Cas and there was a freedom to it he had never known would thrill him so much.

As Dean worked his way down Cas’ neck, stopping to suck and bite, Cas fought for clarity of mind. His eyes swept the shed and he saw what he needed. 

He gripped Dean by the hips and walked him backwards until he fell onto a hay bale with three canvas throws on top of it. It was softer than the ground, anyway.

Dean looked up at him with a grin. “Kinda rough there, Cas.”

“You complaining?” Cas grinned.

“No,” Dean huffed, watching him closely.

He was laid back, his feet still on the ground in a reclined sitting position. His hand went to his belt but it only touched, didn’t pull it open.

“Go ahead,” Cas grinned. “Push ‘em down.”

He hesitated only a second before his hands started unbuckling.

Cas stood at his feet, gripped his own throbbing dick in his pants and watched as Dean opened his belt. His button. His zipper. 

Cas nodded and Dean pushed his jeans down to his knees.

“Mmmm,” Cas grinned, pointing for him to push them further. He chuckled with a new found control as Dean pushed them down to his ankles.

“That’s far enough,” Cas said. He couldn’t stop taking in the image of Dean laid back with his pants around his ankles and his dick, so full and hard, laying against his belly. “You are so gorgeous.”

Dean blushed, his hand starting to come up to his own dick but stopping.

“Uh-uh. No touching.”

Dean blushed harder.

Cas leaned over him, one knee on the hay bale, and kissed him hard. 

“Cas,” Dean murmured between biting kisses, “please, I’m not gonna last.”

Cas pulled back, their eyes meeting. “Your only job is to last. I come first. Then you.”

Dean looked at him with shock and an eager nod. “Yeah. I can do that. I can…wait.”

Cas slid over to his ear, biting it gently but making Dean squirm. “If you wait then you can come first tonight.”

Dean gasped out a whimper. “Y-yeah. I’m good. I got it.”

Cas grinned wickedly. “We’ll see how ‘good’ you are.”

Dean’s head dropped back against the wall. “Fuck!”

He knew the chances of Dean leaving soon were good. This could be a short window they had to be together. And if Dean needed controlled, Cas could do it. He was a little shocked with himself at just how well he could take charge. But the more he did, the more amped Dean became. 

Cas toed his boots off and opened his jeans. Dean’s eyes followed every move. If Dean liked being bossed around, he could tease him a little more. He stopped, leaving his jeans where they were and put one knee on the bale next to Dean’s hip.

While he was dying to be kissing him again, he forced himself to slow down. He ran one hand from his shoulder, down his side and stopped.

“Can I-“

“Anything,” Dean whispered hoarsely.

“Anything,” Cas grinned, his hand latching onto Dean’s throbbing cock, “is a lot of things, Dean.”

Dean blew out a breath and bit his lip. His hands twitched at his sides, but they stayed there, making Cas grin even wider.

He stroked the hot, silky skin lightly, feeling him. He was full and hard and filled Cas’ hand. He stroked it several more times with appreciation. He wanted to devour him. 

Instead, he took the condom out of Dean’s hand and tore it open. He put it on slowly, rolling the protective coat on as if it were made of gold.

He dropped to his knees on the floor in front of him and sucked his dick down with little warning.

“FUCK!” Dean moaned. “Cas…oh my God…I can’t…that’s…uhhhh.”

Dean’s hands were in his hair and Cas moaned a chuckle of hedonistic delight. He pulled off, stroking it a few times.

“Cas, please take your pants off. Please.”

As Cas got to his feet, Dean’s hands were on the waistband of his jeans pulling.

Cas chuckled low as they came down. He stepped out of them and before he could stop him, Dean had his dick in his mouth with a pleading moan and his hands clamped onto Cas’ ass cheeks.

Cas threw his head back and gripped himself at the base to stop himself from coming. His head spun as Dean bobbed up and down several times. With his free hand he gripped Dean’s hair and pulled him back.

Dean looked up at him with saliva dripping from his lip and want in his eyes. With tremendous self control, he pressed Dean’s chest back, making him lean back onto his elbows. He gave him a warning look because talking was more than he could even fathom at the moment. He grabbed his jeans and fished out another condom. He put it on quickly and took a breath.

He put one foot up on the bale, next to Dean’s hip and gasped when Dean had him engulfed again. He reached around to stretch himself open.

Dean’s hands joined his, coated with lube. Cas pulled his one finger out and let Dean lube. He took the now open container and lubed his own fingers, joining him again. 

Dean whined around his cock when Cas inserted a finger alongside his. Cas never wanted anything so fast and hard in his life. He puffed out a breath and growled out, “More.”

Dean slid in a third and they preceded to stretch him.

“Enough!” Cas gasped shoving Dean back on the pile of covers and the bale of hay.

Dean gasped and wiped an arm across his mouth, heaving and watching Cas with awe.

Cas climbed on the pile, grabbing Dean’s cock and squeezing lube onto it like fudge onto a sundae, then rubbed it on. “Hold me,” he encouraged.

Dean jumped to action, stabilizing Cas and spreading his cheeks as Cas slid down on top of him. Never had Cas rushed so hard and the strain was intense. He huffed and breathed and moaned. His muscles were shaking until he was finally fully seated.

“Jesus, Cas,” Dean huffed. He grabbed his face and kissed him hard, making Cas gasp again with any movement.

Dean’s hands left him, grabbing him by the hips. “Are you, are you okay?”

“Yes,” Cas panted, moving.

They both moved carefully until Cas lost his look of concentration and dropped into a look of wonton pleasure. “Ooohhh, Dean…”

Dean moved at a sharper thrust and Cas gripped the wood beam on the wall of the shed. Their eyes met and Dean looked like he was waiting for instructions.

“Fuck me,” Cas growled.

Dean went to work like there was nothing else in existence in the world, including gravity. Dean’s hips thrust fast and steady. Cas could look down and see the crunch of his abs and how his own dick rubbed against them. 

“You're gorgeous,” Dean barely said loud enough for Cas to hear. Cas ground down in response and they both gasped. Cas gripped the board with one hand and Dean’s shoulder with the other. 

“Harder,” Cas moaned, his eyes closing with lust and Dean’s hand stroking his dick.

Dean complied with snapping, hard thrusts, Cas meeting him just as hard.

Cas was so far gone he couldn’t exactly say who came first. The thrusting was hard and fast and Cas cried out in an explosion that he was sure the entire world heard.

He collapse, sweating and heaving onto Dean, who held him tight and kissed his chest and neck until their mouths could finally meet again.

Cas leaned up and Dean pulled out, holding Cas as he deflated and his breathing came back to normal.

“I think I earned my prize,” Dean grinned.

“So earned,” Cas mumbled against his throat. “So good. You were…so good.”

Dean’s hug on him tightened. “That was…crazy good. Insane, Cas. You're an animal.”

Cas propped up a bit, looking at Dean. “You seemed to want it…to like me telling you what to do.”

Dean blushed looking away. “Maybe.”

Cas turned him, taking him gently by the chin to make him look at him. “Is it what you like?”

Dean swallowed hard. He nodded.

“You like me a little bossy,” Cas grinned.

Dean gave him a pleading look.

“I liked it,” Cas grinned. “I’ve never…been like that. I liked it a lot.”

Dean grinned, his breath releasing in a whoosh. “You like that? Taking charge?”

“I guess I do. But I’ll like it a whole lot more if that’s what you really like.”

Dean looked away and then back. “I like it. I…want it. I feel like I need someone to just…”

“Take control. Take the lead.”

“Yes.”

“I can do that.”

Dean looked down nervously. “Only in the bedroom. I mean,” he glanced up to the shed roof, “during sex. Sometimes.”

Cas grinned. “I can do that.” His grin sobered. “But only because it makes you feel good. It has nothing to do with me thinking Im better than you or-“

“I know,” Dean said softly. 

Cas grinned again, laying his head on Dean’s chest. He couldn’t stop touching Dean’s skin. He marveled at the new possibilities. He could be bossy and firm and even a little bit rough. And Dean liked it. He could see how he craved it. It was what pressed him to act that way in the first place. And he liked it.

Eventually, they got up, cleaned themselves up the best they could, and even went back to work on the tractor.

They both moved a lot slower. Cas was sore. A heady, warm ache twinged when he would lean over of pick up something heavy. It made him grin every time.

After some more hard-fought effort from the pair. The tractor started. It ran loud and strong and Cas knew this would be his best year of farming yet. He was no longer crippled by the lack of a tractor for plowing the fields.

It had been a long day. And a long night before it. They loaded Dean’s tools and tied the tool box down. Cas looked at the four-wheeler with some trepidation.

Dean grinned. “Still sore?”

“Don’t get cocky,” Cas grinned, curling his fingers into Dean’s flannel shirt and kissed him.

“It was my cock, I think I’m allowed,” he smirked.

Cas raised one eyebrow. “I see.”

Dean laughed, pulling him into a hug. “I can hold you on my lap.”

“No,” Cas rolled his eyes. “I’ll live.”

He got on. Slowly. And Dean got behind him. “Tomorrow maybe you could check the rest of my equipment. Just look at them to be sure I don’t need to fix anything soon.”

“Maybe,” Dean nodded, getting on behind Cas and holding onto his hips warmly.

They rode slowly down to the house. The tension that had between the two seemed sated. 

They put their things away and headed into the house. Sam lay on the couch sleeping. Something smelled delicious and he could hear someone in the kitchen. Dean went over to feel Sam’s forehead while Cas headed for the kitchen.

“Something smells delicious,” Cas said, looking at the stove curiously.

Gabe smiled proudly. “I made tacos! Even baked some cornbread!”

Cas’ stomach growled. “How soon is it ready, I need a shower.”

“Ten minutes.”

“Did you make tacos?” Dean asked, coming in and stepping up to the stove. “Yeeeesss!”

“Picked a winner?” Gabe grinned.

“I love tacos!”

“How’s Sam doing?” Cas asked, kicking his boots off by the back door.

“Feels fine. Color looks better. He’s doing good.” Dean leaned against the counter. “I’ll get a shower when you're done.”

Cas nodded and headed for the shower. He made a mental note to bring wipes or supplies next time he and Dean got privacy and weren’t in his room.

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

Dean finished his shower and ate two huge tacos and more cornbread than anyone else. It was good. Like, really good.

Sam ate well too. Not that he had any problem eating. He was 18 and could seriously pack away food.

“I got the dishes,” Dean offered.

“I got it,” Gabe shook his head. “My treat on account of my good news.”

“What good news?” Cas asked.

“I secured that storefront on Main Street.”

“Your bakery?” Cas asked, looking rather surprised. But Dean had heard Gabe’s plans before.

“Yepper! It’s happenin’ Cassie! My own bakery!” Gabe sat back with a glow.

“Gabe! Congratulations!” Cas seemed genuinely surprised and happy for him.

“Congratulations!” Dean and Sam added. Dean watched the two brothers talk about what they would do, what Gabe needed and how he was getting it. Dean caught Sam’s eye. Sam looked away initially, but looked back with some disappointment.

Sam knew. It was time to go. Sam was well enough to travel. That was well enough and time to go. It made Dean’s stomach twist into a knot. He didn’t want to go. He didn’t. But worse than that, he didn’t want to bring the Styne’s to Cas’ door.

He smiled along with Gabe and Cas’ conversation. But inside…inside a piece of him was withering and dying. What had happened in the shed with Cas…that had been mind blowing. He had never come so hard in his life. He had never felt so whole. Cas was…he knew he was fucking something major up by leaving. But it couldn’t be helped. He had to go.

 

They all got ready for bed that night, Gabe watching the Food Network on TV with Sam in the living room. Dean had offered to sleep in the living room, which would make leaving during the night way easier, but Gabe was too busy offering his room and laughing with Sam.

The two had an awfully tight bond for not knowing each other well. Sam be-friended people easily. And Gabe seemed to be the same way, but still, they seemed to spend every minute together.

Dean stopped in the doorway to Gabe’s room and thought about Cas singing Frank Sinatra to him. It made him grin. And it made his heart break a little. 

Cas came out of the bathroom and gave Dean a playful grin. Cas’ door was only a few feet from where he stood.

“Don’t forget to get your prize,” Cas winked, walking into his room and leaving the door open.

Dean looked back at Gabe’s bed. That’s where he should go. Banging in the shed was one thing. In bed…with Cas…that was a recipe for monstrous heartache.

He heard the bed creak as Cas got in it. He stared down at his bare feet. Who was he kidding? Leaving was going to be brutal regardless.

He let go of the knob to Gabe’s door and took the few steps to Cas’ room. He slipped inside quietly and closed the door, locking it.

The room was dark, with only the moonlight coming through his two windows. Cas was in bed, under the covers.

“Hey.”

“Hello, Dean.”

That voice. It snared something deep down in Dean’s chest. 

Cas scooted over, making room for him. Shit. He should run. He should leave now. But his traitorous body crawled into bed. He laid down, looking at Cas, unable to say anything.

Cas got up on one elbow and pulled Dean to him the last few inches.

Dean sighed, soaking in his warmth and breathing in the smell of him. Hay and something sweet. Like watermelon in the summer.

They looked at each other with a bit of awkwardness. “You gonna sing to me?” Dean grinned nervously.

Cas laughed. “Only in emergency situations.”

Dean tried his hardest not to lose his breath looking up into Cas’ steady gaze. “Big Sinatra fan?” Dean asked, filling the silence in the room.

“Sure. But, honestly, that's just what popped into my head.” Cas’ hand landed softly on Dean’s chest. As light as it had arrived, it weighed heavily on Dean.

“I believe you earned a prize for tonight,” Cas grinned down at him. 

“I did,” Dean barely managed.

Cas leaned down and kissed him slowly. His hands were tender and it was almost more than Dean could handle. In it’s own way, it was torture. Cas moved slow and steady with none of the forcefulness from this afternoon. 

Then Cas got ahold of Dean’s nipple. That had Dean canting his hips. 

Cas pinned him to the mattress. “You're not coming yet.”

Dean chuckled, grinding against him the best he could. “Maybe I want to.”

Cas popped his head up with a grin. “Don’t make me tie you down.”

“Oh, fuck,” Dean bucked at the thought alone.

Cas arched an eyebrow. “That sound good to you?” He straddled Dean’s hips, sitting up, still tugging and rolling his nipples in his fingers. “Yeah. I think you might like that.” He dropped down with open mouthed kisses on his neck and mouth that had Dean straining for more. More everything. “Oh God,” Cas breathed in his ear, “I wanna tie you down and fuck you until you're begging to come.”

Dean’s mind short circuited. The thought alone had his hands fisted roughly into Cas’ hair, pulling him to him for a rough kiss. “Yeah, do it,” Dean said.

Cas pressed him back into the mattress again. “Not tonight. Tonight I’m gonna suck that dick of yours.”

Dean hated himself for whining. Since when did he fucking whine? Since when did Cas talk so filthy? And since when would he ever let someone tie him up? But he knew if Cas pulled out a rope, he’d be holding his arms out like some kind of needy…what? What did that make him?

Cas was stroking his dick and Dean wanted more. He wrapped one arm around Cas and flipped him over. There, now Dean was on top and in charge.

Cas only grinned with exhilaration. “So strong.”

Dean grinned back. Now that he had taken the power, he didn’t really want it. He busied his hands on Cas’ body, feeling him everywhere, kissing him and gripping that ass.

Cas gripped one of his wrists and lifted Dean’s hand up to the headboard. “Hold onto the headboard.” Dean gripped the thick metal rod and gave Cas a teasing grin. It was an old metal headboard that rose in a arch with rods that went straight down. The metal warmed quickly under Dean’s hand.

“Why am I holding the headboard?” Dean grinned. He didn’t really give a shit why. It was just another way of fighting back a little bit.

“I’m gonna see just how strong you are,” Cas grinned, lifting Dean’s other hand to another rod. “Hold it.”

With both hands holding on, he had to bring his knees up so he didn’t crush Cas beneath him.

“That’s it,” Cas grinned. “Up on your knees.”

Dean was slightly confused about where Cas was going with this, but whatever he could get, he would take.

“What are you up to?” He grinned, bringing both his knees up higher, going up onto them and gripping the headboard a little easier. 

“I’m putting you right where I want you,” Cas grinned smugly. Cas scooted up a bit as well and started putting a condom on Dean’s dick, which lolled right in front of Cas’ face.

“Fuck.” Dean gripped the top rail and bowed over in a silent moan when Cas’ mouth swallowed him down.

He’d never done this before. Everything with Cas seemed new and so different. And so, so, so fucking good. Cas angled himself again and pressed one hand to Dean’s ass.

Dean moved, pressing forward and swooning with pleasure as he fucked into Cas’ mouth.

“Mmhmm,” Cas encouraged.

“I don’t want to hurt you, Cas,” Dean moaned, bucking back in again and feeling his head hit the back of Cas’ throat. “Fuck…”

Cas’ hand slid up, tweaking Dean’s nipple and he gripped the headboard tighter. Cas’ other hand was busy exploring. It slid up his thighs, massaged his balls gently, squeezed his ass, and all while he took Dean’s dick like a fucking champ.

“So good, Cas,” Dean croaked out in a broken voice.

Cas moaned something and Dean pulled back. Cas looked up at him through his dark lashes and smirked a grin.

How could someone on the bottom have such total control? But he did. His grin alone said ‘get back here’. Dean licked his lips and watched as Cas pulled him back in slowly by the dick. 

He slowed down with short thrusts, watching Cas’ mouth engulf him. He could feel the spiral of heat building inside.  
He gripped the top rail of the headboard, imagining his wrists tied to it and came with a mighty groan.

Cas sighed, breathing heavy as Dean clung to the rail and slumped. He let Cas pull him back down into bed and laid there several moments just letting Cas run his hands on his heaving body and left hot, biting kisses on his shoulder and neck. They lulled into almost sleep until Dean pulled the condom off and tied it shut.

“Here,” Cas said quietly, handing him tissues to wipe up.

Dean dropped the mess into a nearby trashcan and rolled back to face Cas.

There were a lot of things he wanted to say to Cas. But none of them seemed okay. Not with him leaving in the morning. Especially since Cas thought he would still be here. He felt guilty already. But there was no getting around it.

Cas seemed to understand him more than anyone ever had. In some ways more than Sam. In some ways, more than he understood himself. 

“Your turn,” Dean whispered into Cas’ ear.

Cas giggled low at the tickle. “Only if you want to.”

“Oh, I want to,” Dean growled back. “Get a condom.”

Cas rolled over to his nightstand and pulled out another condom. He scooted up, his back against the headboard and rolled it on while Dean watched.

Dean crawled onto his lap, kissing him where he sat. He should stop kissing him so much. If he was leaving, he should stop making this so personal. But he just couldn’t bring himself to stop. 

Finally, he pulled back, but only to work his way down Cas’ neck, his toned torso, and onto his hard as a rock dick. 

Cas’ hands never stopped running through Dean’s hair. He moaned quietly as Dean started slow and built up speed. He slid one hand between Cas’ ass cheek and the mattress and kneaded in time to his sucking. He could feel Cas’ muscles tremble.

“Dean,” he whispered rough, “Faster, please…oohhhuuugghhh!” He doubled his efforts and swallowed instinctively as he felt his dick thicken impossibly more and felt hot cum in the condom and the throbbing, Cas’ hands gripping his hair now. He sucked and stroked until Cas pulled him away, over sensitized and gasping. “Stopstopstopdon’ttouchit,” he laughed.

Dean grinned with satisfaction, seeing Cas slumped against the headboard, eyes closed and lost in ecstasy.

Cas, when he could eventually move, cleaned himself up and slid down into bed. He pulled Dean into his arms and kissed him sweetly. Dean could only pull away and lay his head on Cas’ chest. He held onto him tightly. This was it. Every moment until he got out of bed, he was losing him. Cas would hate him for leaving.

He felt a surge of desperation. It felt so good to be held. To be cared for. To be cared about. He knew Cas was more than a hook-up. But this was all it could ever be. His fingers dug in slightly and he bit his lip to stop from doing something stupid.

One part of his plan was bothering him. He started to say it several times, but just couldn’t break the silence.

“That was incredible,” Cas said quietly, carding his fingers through Dean’s hair. 

“It was.” And that was the break in the spell he needed. “Hey…Cas?”

“Yes?”

“You…you know I’m gonna have to leave soon. Right?”

Cas’ hand stilled and his easy breathing stopped. “You don’t have to leave. You could try and stay. With me.”

“Cas,” Dean sighed. “If we stay here too long, the Stynes will find us.”

He tipped his head up, resting his chin on Cas’ chest, looking up at him. “They will find us.”

Cas gave him a truly concerned and worried look, tipping his head and cupping his hand on the back of Dean’s head.

Dean rushed on before Cas could come up with anything better to say. “If I…If I left my car here…would you promise me something?”

“Your car?” Cas asked, confused. “You love your car!”

“I know, Cas, but the Stynes know my car. So…” he propped up on one elbow, looking down into Cas’ eyes, “If I left her here, would you promise me something?”

“Anything,” Cas swore with conviction.

“If I leave her here, will you promise to not sell her? You gotta swear it, Cas.”

Cas took Dean’s hand, his thumb rubbing back and forth soothingly. “I would never sell your car.”

Dean nodded, still looking at him.

“Ever.”

Dean leaned down and kissed him. “Thank you.”

“But Dean, I still think you and Sam can stay here. I have some ideas.”

“Alright,” Dean nodded, laying his head down on him again. “In the morning Cas. You wore me out.”

Cas giggled, squeezing his shoulder and kissing the top of his head. “It was sooo worth it.”

God, I hope so, Dean thought. I hope sleeping with Cas hasn’t ruined everything. His fingers rubbed gently into Cas’ warm skin. Before long, he was asleep.


	10. Open Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So...this chapter is way too long. But I just couldn’t stop!  
> Warning- this gets pretty angsty.  
> Warning- this gets pretty smutty.  
> Life is good :)

Chapter 10 Open Wounds

 

Cas woke up the next morning with a grin. Dean. Yesterday had been like a dream. He turned over to find the rest of the bed empty.

A jolt of fear jarred him so hard he clutched his stomach. He jumped out of bed. There was nothing of Dean’s in his room.

He wrenched the bedroom door open so hard it hit the wall with a thud. 

Gabe’s room. Empty.

Bathroom. Empty.

Living room. Just Gabe curled up on the recliner.

“Gabriel!”

Gabe whirled awake in a frenzy of socked feet and flying blankets. “What?! It was syrup!” Gabe was standing now, with a bewildered, half asleep glaze.

“Gabriel! Where’d they go?”

“Who?”

“Dean! Sam!” Cas ran into the kitchen. Empty.

The deck. Empty.

“What the hell’s going on?” Gabe shouted.

Cas turned in every direction on the deck. “They left!”

“Sam left?” Gabe looked around in confusion.

Cas ran for the garage.

“Cassie! You're naked! Get some clothes!” Gabe chased him around the corner of the house, hobbling on the gravel. “Some shoes at least!”

Cas ran to the garage. He pulled the door open. Part of him swayed with relief. Dean’s car was here. He looked to the other side of the garage. His truck was gone.

“Cassie!” Gabe yelled. He dumped some bottles out of a cardboard box, thrusting it at Cas.

Cas took it, looking at it in utter confusion. He looked up at Gabe blankly.

“You are naked.”

Cas looked down at himself. Yes he was. Stark naked. The box covered his naked privates.

“They left.”

Gabe looked around the garage. “They didn’t leave. The car is still here.” Worry crinkled Gabe’s brow. “Where’s the truck?”

Cas threw the box to the empty hole where his truck should be. “They stole it.”

“Cassie. Come back inside before…”. Gabe looked around again. “Shit.”

Cas went back outside with one last search of the gravel area around their garage. He walked back to the deck numbly.

He went back in the kitchen and stood at the coffee pot. Empty. He was empty. Gabe had followed him and was searching the house. He came back in the kitchen, putting a robe on Cas. He stood there frozen as his brother slid the robe onto him, tying it shut.

“Cas.”

Cas blinked in realization of his brother standing in front of him. “I found this on the coffee table.”

He took the paper, unfolding it.

Gabe,  
I’m sorry we had to go. Dean says it’s safer for you if we leave.  
I hope I see you and Cas again some day. You guys are amazing.  
I’ll never forget you, Gabe. Maybe things can be different when I’m older.  
Love, Sam

Cas handed it back to him. They were gone. Sam left Gabe a note. Dean had left him nothing.

“They had to go, Cassie.”

Cas blinked, studying his brother’s face carefully as he stood there in front of him looking...guilty.

“It was the right thing to do,” Gabe added.

Cas could feel his face growing hot with anger. “What did you do?”

“Nothing! I just,” Gabe shrugged, “I kinda told Dean I knew about the Stynes and that he...should go.”

“What?!” Cas raged, snatching Gabe by the t-shirt and slamming him back into the refrigerator. “You told him to go?!”

Gabe grabbed Cas’ hand and shoved him back a step. “I did it to protect you! They are being HUNTED!”

Cas stood there in shock. “You sent them out running? I was trying to KEEP them here and PROTECT THEM!”

Gabe swallowed. His chin lowered as he stared right back at Cas. “I only suggested he go soon. I never told him to run out on us in the middle of the night. They might be great guys, Cassie. But YOU are my brother.” A pained look crossed Gabe’s face. “I’m sorry, Cassie. I’m sorry.”

Something somewhere deep inside Castiel broke. 

He let Gabe steer him into a kitchen chair. He was talking, but he couldn’t hear him. It was all just loud buzzing in his ears and head. 

He left.

Dean left.

He was gone.

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

Dean pulled into a gas station somewhere in Iowa. “Fill it up,” he told Sam. “I gotta take a leak.”

Sam slammed the truck door shut and came around the front of the truck, cutting Dean off. “Are we gonna talk about this?”

Dean shoved past Sam and kept walking for the bathroom. He wasn’t fucking talking. 

He yanked the scratched and dented bathroom door open, stepped in, slammed the door shut and locked it. The tiny room stunk and it was pitch black. He felt around the wall, finding the switch.

The light flickered on with an annoying buzz. He leaned back against the door and slid down to the floor, gripping his head in his hands. Had he done the right thing? Were Cas and Gabe even safe? What if the Stynes showed up anyway? His hands shook and he had to really think about breathing to breathe. Fuck. What if he was wrong? What if they had stayed? Maybe Sam could have had a life there. Maybe he could have had a life there.

He sprang to his feet and barely got to the toilet before puking. 

He was protecting Cas. He was keeping him safe. It was the right thing to do. Cas would hate him. Gabe would hate him. Sam hated him. But all three of them were alive to hate him. That was the only compensation he had.

He rinsed his mouth out and spit in the sink. His reflection in the mirror caught his eye.

Asshole.

He was the asshole. Dean punched the mirror with such force that it shattered, shards falling everywhere. He pulled a sliver of glass out of his knuckle and rinsed his stupid, shaking hands.

Real helpful.

He pressed a paper towel to his hand, stemming the flow of blood. Cas would not be impressed with this. He would clean his cuts and fret over the injuries.

Dean threw the bloody paper towel into the trash and got another.

He went back to the truck where Sam sat in the driver’s seat. He got in the passenger side and slumped against the window.

Sam pulled away from the pump and stopped in the parking lot. 

“You're gonna talk to me, Dean. Now. Or I’m getting out of this truck right now and calling Gabe.”

Dean glared at his stubborn, mule-headed, moose of a little brother with every ounce of anger he felt at himself. “You do that Sam. You go call Gabe. You tell him to come get you. And when the Stynes show up and slit his throat in front of your eyes, just because they can, you’ll understand why we’re leaving.”

Sam shook with anger. He stared until his eyes reddened and he looked away just as tears slid down his cheeks.

Fucking hell.

“I didn’t want to go!” Sam choked out angrily.

Dean squeezed his eyes shut, pressing his fists to his eyebrows. “I didn’t want to go either!” Dean snapped. 

Sam punched the steering wheel angrily.

Dean just sat there in a tight knot, waiting.

It was a long agonizing silence before Sam spoke. “I kissed Gabe.”

Dean glanced over at him with some surprise.

Sam was staring intensely at the center of the steering wheel. “I wanted to kiss him so bad. I tried once, at the motel. But he said I was too young.”

Dean wanted to be angry. But he had so much else to be angry at that he just couldn’t summon the strength for it.

“He’s…he’s an amazing guy. So…yesterday I just wouldn’t take no for an answer. It was wrong, I guess. But I could tell Gabe wanted to kiss me just as bad. He was all for it when we first met. Then he found out I was only 18 and…”. Sam sighed, slumping back in his seat.

“So…I just flirted my way in. Twice. But he said we had to stop. I shoulda told him I was 20.”

Dean closed his eyes when he felt Sam turn a look onto him. “Did you and Cas have sex last night?”

Dean’s eyes flew open. He glanced at Sam but quickly looked out the window. He had NOT wanted to get into this. 

“You did. I know you did. Gabe and I heard you two.”

Dean covered his face with his hand.

“Real smooth, Dean. You fuck the guy, steal his money, steal his things, then steal his truck and split. Real nice. He probably has an APB out for the truck already.”

“He won’t report the truck. And don’t forget, I left him my baby. He knows I’ll be back. He knows…” Dean was too choked up to say more. He knows I care. But does he know? 

Dean had discovered a stash of cash in an old coffee can in the garage. He took it. He would pay it back. With interest. But cash was something that they never had enough of. $1,200 would last them a long time. He had left most of their guns and all his tools, most of the knives, and an old boot box full of shit from their childhood. He had only taken a few pictures. 

They had never traveled so light before. They would keep Cas’ truck until it was compromised, then he would get it back to Cas. After that, who knew. It really wasn’t worth planning too far ahead.

Sam cleared his throat. “I’m sorry, Dean.” More tears streamed down his face. “I’m sorry I went to that stupid park and made us see those fucking cops. I’m sorry we can’t ever have anything.”

Dean swallowed a painful lump in his throat. “Stop it. You were a kid. We were both kids. We had no fucking clue what we were stepping into. Just…drive, Sammy.”

Sam got himself together and pulled out of the gas station. Onto the road. It was all they had.

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

6 months later

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

Cas pulled his gloves off and tossed them onto the seat of the mower. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and called Anna.

“Hello?” 

“Spread the word,” Cas grinned as he looked over his fields, “I’m done mowing. I am officially free of fieldwork until March.”

“Yay! You should come in for a celebratory dinner! It’s on me!”

“Alright. I’m gonna park the tractor, get a shower and I’ll be in.”

“Perfect! I’ll let Gabe know. He’ll be thrilled.”

Cas tucked his phone away. He opted to leave the mower out so he could clean it before putting it away for the winter. It was October and his crops were harvested and the fields were set for winter. 

He went into the house and got a quick shower. He felt like celebrating. It had been a long summer full of hard work. It had paid off this year. He had enough to pay the taxes and enough to pay the bills if they were a bit stingy with the heat. Now he would have time to work at the bakery. With his help, Gabe could bake more. Fall and the holiday months should be great for business.

He grabbed his keys, running a hand through his freshly washed hair again, finger combing it to near neatness. He shoved his feet into his brown boots. He was used to wearing them now. Everyone here seemed to wear them. Jeans and t-shirt weren’t quite enough, so he threw a blue flannel on and grabbed a jacket. Wallet and keys in hand, he pulled the front door shut and pulled the garage  
door open.

He backed the gold Lincoln Continental out and slammed on the brakes, gravel making him skid a little.

His heart stopped.

His breathing stopped.

In the rearview mirror was his old truck. In his old truck was Dean Winchester.

He gasped a breath and put the car in park. He sat there a second. Was he imagining it? There had been so many times he thought he caught a glimpse of them downtown or even thought he heard them sneaking into the house at night. But it was never them.

He looked in the mirror again and Dean was getting out of the truck, Sam coming around the front of it.

Cas got out of the car slowly, staring at them.

“Hey, Cas,” Dean said nervously, tucking his chin a bit and putting his hands in his pockets.

Cas stared at him. Flannel flapping lazily in the breeze, black t-shirt fitting just right. Sam came to a stop just behind Dean’s shoulder.

“Hi, Cas.”

Sam looked good. Healthy. Fuller in the face and good color, not slightly stooped with sallow skin like last time they were here.

What the fuck were they doing here?

What the fuck was he supposed to say?

Sam glanced at the house. Cas was sure he was looking for Gabe. 

“I wanted to bring the truck back,” Dean said quietly, only a few paces away from Cas.

The truck.

Cas looked at the truck. His truck. It had a new dent along the back panel. What had happened? Why did he even care?

Dean was looking at him now. His green eyes were worried with more gold flecks than Cas had ever noticed before. “Cas?”

Cas swallowed hard. “Where have you been?” It was a stupid question. But he felt completely stupid right now. What the hell was he supposed to say?

Dean glanced back at Sam, but Sam just kept his steady gaze on Cas.

Dean met his eyes again. “We’ve been…running. Had a pretty close call with Roscoe last week. He didn’t see the truck, we’re pretty sure, but, well…we thought it was time to bring it back.”

Sam frowned a bit.

Why was Dean talking about the truck? Who cares about the fucking truck!

Sam shoved Dean forward a step, Dean rounding on him with a glare, but it did bring him two steps closer to Cas. He turned back, looking at Cas. “I’m…Cas…I’m sorry I had to leave so quick.”

So quick? That was bullshit. “Did the Stynes show up here that night and you had to run?” Cas asked, stepping closer to Dean, knowing that was not true and watching every move he made.

“Uh…no.”

“Then it didn’t need to be that quick. Did it?” He raised his eyebrows in obvious annoyance. 

Sam turned toward the house, avoiding the pair.

“Cas, you knew I was gonna leave,” Dean defended.

Cas glanced at Sam. “Sam. Would you get in the car for a minute?”

“The car?” Sam asked, looking concerned.

“I assume you would like to see Gabe. I’ll take you to see him.”

Sam grinned, going to the other side of the car and getting in on the passenger side up front.

“We can’t-“ Dean started.

Cas closed the distance, their feet only an inch apart. “You listen to me,” Cas said, jaw gritted and staring the man down hard enough that he could see it tearing at Dean to, at the very least, look away, “you owe me.”

“I-I brought the truck back!” Dean said, stepping back. “And the money. I have it!” He started to turn to go to the truck and Cas snatched his arm, holding him there. 

“I don’t want money. Or the truck, Dean. I want you to learn how to communicate.”

Dean pulled his arm out of Cas’ hand. “I did. I told you we were leaving.”

Cas sighed. “I need more notice than none at all.”

“I…”. Dean hesitated, looking at him. “What do you mean?”

Cas blinked back tears and swallowed hard. “I mean, if you're going to show up here and leave again, I want to be told when you are leaving. No more running away from me.”

Dean frowned, blushing.

“I didn’t run away, Cas. I left to protect you.”

“I don’t need your protection, Dean. I just…I need to know you won’t disappear again.” His voice shook on the last words.

“Cas, I’m sorry,” Dean whispered.

Cas rolled his eyes, swallowing hard and blinking back tears. “That is in no way enough.”

“I know. I’ll leave, I just wanted to give you back your things.”

“Really?” Cas asked cooly.

“And…” Dean met his gaze. “And I wanted to see you.”

Cas’ shoulders slumped. He wasn’t crazy for keeping up hope that Dean would come back. And he wasn’t crazy for hoping Dean cared about him. That he didn’t just sleep with him and ditch him.

Cas nodded. He looked down at his feet. “I’m glad you did.”

He felt Dean put a warm grip on his upper arm. “I really am sorry, Cas. For leaving. For stealing your truck…the money…for not saying goodbye.”

Cas didn’t meet his eyes, but he wrapped his arms around Dean anyway, pulling him in for a hug. Dean’s embrace was strong and a bit reluctant to let go.

“I’m so glad you're both okay.”

Dean nodded. “We’re okay. But we’re running. We can’t stay.”

Cas shoved the feeling of utter despair aside. “Do we have a few hours?”

“Yeah,” Dean grinned sadly.

“The night?”

“No,” Dean swallowed hard, not meeting his eye. “They almost had us last week and I used some main highways to get here. So, we really shouldn’t stay long.”

Cas nodded. “Put the truck in the garage, then get in. We’ll go to Gabe’s. We can go in the back.”

Dean nodded. “Okay.”

 

Cas slid into the driver’s seat, looking at Sam who was sitting next to him.

“It’s good to see you, Sam. You look really good.”

“Thanks. It’s good to be here,” Sam said quietly.

Cas watched Dean pull in the garage. He jumped out of the truck quickly, looking longingly at his car. “You know you are welcome here any time. No matter what Dean says, right?” He turned his gaze back onto Sam.

He tucked a bit of hair behind his ear and nodded. “Yeah. Okay, Cas.”

Dean turned and headed toward Cas’ car.

“You know,” Sam said quickly, “you can’t hate him as much as he hates himself.”

Cas looked at him with surprise. “I don’t hate him. I hate that I don’t hate him, Sam. But I don’t.”

Sam grinned a little as Dean got in the back seat.

“What am I? Delegated to the backseat now?” Dean bitched, slamming the door shut.

“Yes,” Cas answered bitterly, barely glancing at him in his rearview mirror. He took off at a decent pace down the gravel lane, heading to town.

Cas was so angry. His life had settled into some normalcy. He worked hard. Harder than he ever had. And it had paid off. Barely, but still, it was a living. He had a few friends. He helped at the bakery. He drank beer at the Roadhouse. People in town said hello to him. 

He was doing fine.

And now this.

Dean just rolls into town with his stolen property and stolen money and Cas is supposed to, what? Just roll over and say thanks?

Cas sighed. That’s exactly what he would do. The truth of the matter was, he was fucking ecstatic to see Dean and Sam. He thought about Dean every single day. All he wanted to do was climb him like a tree and hang on. But no. He wasn’t giving in quite that easy. Dean had crushed him when he just left.

It was all Cas could do to focus enough to get to the bakery. The drive he could practically do in his sleep had somehow become so complicated.

“When are you leaving?” He asked more sharply than he meant to.

“No later than nine tonight,” Dean bit back.

Cas glanced at his clock on the dashboard. That gave him three hours.

“What do you need?”

“We don’t need anything,” Dean said bitterly, looking out the window next to him.

Cas rolled his eyes. “Sam, what do you guys need?”

“A vehicle, money, dinner.”

“Sam!” Dean snapped, smacking the back of his head, making Sam whip around.

“What Dean? I’m hungry!”

“You're always hungry,” Dean complained.

“Yeah. No kidding.” Sam turned around with his arms crossed over his chest. “What’s the plan, Dean? We gonna walk outta here? Hitchhike? Steal something?”

“I don’t have much money,” Cas said quietly. “But I refuse to take back what you were going to repay me.”

“Cas.”

“I won’t hear anymore about it. That money is gone to me and I don’t need it. I would have gladly given it to you, had you asked for it.” He pulled into the alley that ran behind Gabe’s bakery and parked behind the old brick building, now painted a gray-blue with yellow shutters. The back door was propped open to let heat out, per usual.

“I’ll be back. Sam, promise me you won’t leave.”

“We won’t leave,” Sam swore. He could hear Dean sigh bitterly in the back seat.

He went into the kitchen, finding Gabe at one of the work tables in the kitchen.

“Hey, Cassie! Congrats on the-“

“We have company,” he said very quietly in Gabe’s ear.

Gabe froze, looking at him with shock. “Sam and Dean?”

Cas nodded. “We need somewhere private to go. They won’t be here long.”

“Anna!” Gabe yelled. 

The red-head came around the corner. “Yes?”

“Can you watch the store for a few hours? I have a meeting.”

“Sure!” Anna gave him a curious look. “We close in an hour, so I’ll just lock up.”

“Ya know what, close now.”

“But-“

“Yep,” Gabe grinned with a strain, ushering Anna back to the store front. “Just help me close up real quick.”

“Okay,” she said, quickening her pace and heading to the door. She flipped the ‘open’ sign to ‘closed’ , pulled the gauzy white blinds down to cover the two big windows, pulled the blind in the door down, and locked the door.

There weren’t any customers at the moment, Gabe noticed. This was a slow time of evening. The tables were all clean and the floor looked swept. “I’ll take care of the register and all the day-olds.”

Anna followed Gabe back to the kitchen. “Gabe, is everything okay?”

“Oh yeah,” Gabe grinned. “My brother and I are gonna have a little celebration. No more farming for the winter!” He patted Anna’s shoulder, grinning at her look of confusion. 

Cas agreed with a head nod and pulled out a bottle of Rum.

“He got the rum!” Gabe forced a laugh. “When Cassie gets started on the rum, it’s a party!”

Cas poured two shots and downed them both.

“Shit,” Gabe swore, giving Cas a worried look.

It wasn’t often that Cas got drunk, so Gabe knew this was going to be bad. Or difficult.

“I’ll walk you out Anna,” Cas offered.

She looked at the brothers as if they were nuts. “I don’t need…yeah, okay, Castiel, please do.”

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

Dean watched from the backseat of Cas’ car as the back door to the bakery opened. Cas came out with a red-headed girl.

“I told you we should have dumped the truck and run,” Dean glowered at the back of Sam’s head, wanting to slap it again for spite.

Sam turned around. “You know damn well that would be a shitty thing to do. Gabe and Cas took us in. Gave us anything we wanted, and we, no, YOU, screwed them over. It was past time we come back and set things straight.”

“You just want to get laid.”

Sam gave him a bitchface. “Yeah. Just me.” He rolled his eyes. “You need to fix things between you and Cas before they can’t be fixed. Did you see how he looked at you?”

“Yeah, like he was going to smite me.”

Sam rolled his eyes again. “So he’s pissed. Can you blame him? God, Dean. He’s obviously in love with you. It’s written all over his face!”

“Shut up, Sam. You are so off base. You're wrong. That’s not even…no,” Dean shook his head, glaring at where Cas stood talking to the red-head.

Sam and Dean both hunched down in their seats to avoid her seeing them.

The bakery had a concrete stoop of a back porch with a loading bay door beside it for deliveries. Over the door was a yellow awning. Above it was a sign that read, ‘Brother’s Bakery’. The building was old and sandwiched amongst a row of downtown buildings. It was gray-blue with yellow trim. But Dean wasn’t watching any of that. 

He was watching Cas and this red-head chick standing face to face on the stoop talking. Cas was smiling and so was she. She reached out and touched him several times, and Dean wanted to snap her willowy, pale-skinned neck.

Cas hugged her, her hugging him in return. He was saying something to her and she giggled.

The pair separated, the girl stepping down a step, but still talking. Cas never glanced at the car. His smile was all for the red-head. She hopped down the steps and got into her car. Cas went back inside. 

They waited for the girl to drive away and then went to the back door. Cas opened it to let them in. Dean noticed the little security camera by the door and they had both purposely kept their heads down to avoid being on camera. Just old habit.

It smelled heavenly inside. It was warm and the smell of bread, cookies, and….pie? hung heavily in the air. They came into a hallway. There was a large storage room on the right where the trucks could unload right into the room. Bags of flour and crates of flattened delivery boxes were stacked in neat piles on shelves. There were more doors ahead, but they turned left, going into a kitchen full of ovens, racks of trays, and work tables.

Dean fought not to flinch when Sam took off, hugging Gabe, lifting him right off his feet.

“Gabe!”

“Sam!”

Sam set him back on his feet and they hugged again. “You did it! The bakery is amazing!”

“YOU look amazing! Doesn’t he Cas? You look…healthy!”

Cas nodded, smiling at the pair.

“I’m good!” Sam grinned wide, his brown eyes sparkling. “Look!” He pulled his shirts up and shoved his jacket aside, exposing a lean six pack of muscles with a small scar where his gun shot wound was. It was no bigger than a penny. 

“Oh yeah,” Gabe grinned, leaning closer. “Yeah, you look…incredible.”

Sam dropped his shirts with a smug grin to Gabe.

For the first time, Gabe’s look dropped onto Dean. “Dean.”

“Hey.” Dean knew the look. Gabe was pissed and disappointed. This visit was not going as well as Dean had hoped, but not nearly as bad as he had feared.

“So, what’s going on? How long will you be here?” Gabe asked. 

“We’re just passing through,” Sam said. “We brought the truck back.”

Cas was leaned against a counter, frowning at the floor. He had a million things he wanted to say to him. A million things he wanted to do to him. Cas was the epitome of everything Dean couldn’t have.

“Did you have any run-ins with the Stynes?” Gabe asked, looking at both brothers. 

“Yeah,” Sam nodded. “They came after us in Canada. And Dean messed Roscoe up pretty bad. But he almost got us last week in Michigan. We can’t figure out how he tracks us. We thought it was the Impala for awhile. But we stripped her down several times and we knew it wasn’t that. They had no clue about the truck, so that helped for a long time. But we figured we better return it before they traced it or we wrecked it.”

They all stood quiet a moment.

Sam twisted his hands nervously. “I know it was shitty that we left. I’m really sorry. To both of you. But we’ve had places we thought were safe before. That’s how they killed our friend Charlie. She was Dean’s best friend. She was family. And they killed her, right in front of us.”

Dean dropped his head. He hated to think about Charlie. She was like his sister. And they took her. Not to jail, but killed her. Cornered into a bathroom with no escape. Killed her while he stared evilly at Dean. Left dead in a bathtub with blood everywhere. The memory of her lifeless body in his arms was something that haunted him. The memory stabbed him in the guts with a sickening twist.

“I’m so sorry,” Cas said quietly, looking at both of them. “I know this life is hard on you both. But I didn’t know that happened.”

Dean nodded, it was the horrible truth. Their very presence got people killed. His head started to buzz.

“We mighta left in the middle of the night,” Sam continued. Dean just wanted him to shut up. “But my brother probably saved your lives. He’s saved mine every day for the last five and a half years!”

“Sam.” Dean needed him to shut up now. The buzzing was getting louder in his head. Charlie. He had done that. If he had left her alone, the Stynes never would have killed her.

“It’s true!” Sam defended.

Dean needed out. Out of the room. Out of the situation. The buzzing in his head was deafening.

“We know,” Cas said, stopping Dean from walking out of the kitchen.

“We kinda get it. As much as anyone on the outside can,” Gabe assured him, nodding at Dean.

“Come on, Sam. I’ve missed you,” Gabe grinned. “let’s have some cupcakes and catch up.” He ushered Sam out the door to the front of the bakery, leaving Dean and Cas alone.

Dean felt fidgety and uncomfortable with Cas’ heavy watch. It was like being put on a spotlight. He paced away from him, looking around the kitchen.

“Nice place,” he said dryly, meaning it much more than it had come out. The stainless steel was gleaming and there was only one messy area. A lump of dough on a flour dusted butcher block table. Gabe must have been in the middle of something when Cas came in. The fresh smell of bread helped steady him slightly.

“Who’s the red-head?” Dean asked, looking up at Cas, hoping it looked like he didn’t care too much.

“She works here. Anna. She’s a friend.” Cas’ mouth was pressed in a line, not looking mad or sad or happy or anything. Just…handsome.

“I called you once. When I was in Tulsa,” Dean admitted, blushing.

One brow lifted slightly.

“No one answered. You were probably out. Farming. Or with Gabe or friends or something,” Dean stammered.

There was something about Cas’ very nature that leant to Dean’s unraveling. He could feel the need to…be held. Just…taken care of. He turned to the nearest counter, planting his palms down on it for something stable. He could feel himself trembling inside for a release. Like his skin was the only thing separating him from crashing into a pile of goo on the floor.

Cas was behind him. Dean wasn’t sure when he had gotten there, but there he was. Warm and strong and all Cas. Dean took a deep breath, knowing he was going to shatter at the tiniest movement Cas made.

“Dean,” Cas whispered, worry laced with heartache in that gravelly tone.

He was crashing. Like a damn. His face crumpled, shoulders rising and knees wobbling.

“I can’t keep running. They’re gonna catch us. I run and run,” Dean gasped, “we runandrunandhideandrunand and they’re gonna catch us!”

Cas turned him around and had him in a secure hug before the first sob broke loose.

“Don’t cry, Dean,” Cas whispered, rocking him side to side and kissing his head. “Baby, please don’t cry.”

Fuck! Dean wanted to disintegrate into nothing. Disappear. His life was worthless. And he wasn’t worth the kindness Cas gave him. Another sob ripped through him and he could feel his whole body crumble like a rag doll.

Cas lifted him, in a bear hug, Dean instinctively raising his legs around his waist. He didn’t know why they were moving or where they were going. All Dean could do was hang on. Hang on for dear life.

He sobbed again and hated himself for it. He was so broken. So riddled with fear and flight and disappointment that he didn’t even have the wherewithal to help when Cas laid him on a couch. Why was there a couch in a bakery?

“Dean, Dean, look at me.” Dean turned away from Cas’ voice and hands. He was so ashamed. He had never crumbled so hard in front of someone before. He just wanted to vanish.

He could feel Cas moving around him and moving things. But it was quiet. Dean held his breath repeatedly to try to stem the stupid crying.

“Just breathe, baby. Breathe. Let it out and cry if you want.”

Kisses peppered his hands and Dean stopped trying to pull them away. He could feel Cas wipe tears away with a tissue.

“I’m gonna throw up,” Dean barely managed to garble. Cas seemed effortless in his complete take-over of Dean’s body. He tipped him over, a small trashcan waiting.

Dean huffed and breathed and blinked as tears dripped like rain into the little white can. He took a few deep breaths and took the tissues Cas offered him. He steadied his gut and blew his nose. He felt gross and ashamed and angry with himself. After several times blowing his nose, he felt much calmer. The buzzing was back to a dull static.

His eyes were puffy and he felt exhausted.

Determining Dean wasn't going to puke, Cas pulled him back against his chest into a hug.

“Dean, I’m so sorry,” Cas whispered.

Cas was sorry? It seemed such an off thought in his addled, exhausted brain. How in the entire universe was Cas sorry for anything? 

Several moments passed while Cas just held him. Dean slowly regained his bearings. His muscles came to life again, his bones supporting himself, his eyes blinked slowly, and he made a move to sit up a bit, Cas helping him. They sat side by side, pressed tight together with Cas’ arm around him. Dean knew he was a little taller than Cas, but at the moment, shrunken in on himself, he fit tucked into Cas’ side.

Cas handed him a half bottle of water. “It was mine, sorry, I don’t have anything else back here.”

Dean took it, holding it in his lap. He was thirsty, but drinking seemed too laborious at the moment. He looked around the room he was in. It was an office. There was a desk, stacked with papers and coffee cups. Two filing cabinets with a radio, TV, and a big jar of lollipops on top.

“We’re in Gabe’s office,” Cas explained.

Dean pulled in a shaky breath and blew it out. A tan rug with giant assorted doughnuts for a pattern was in front of the desk where the couch they were sitting on was. One chair sat empty, facing the desk and another, plushy, leather one sat empty behind the desk. Several certificates of operation and licensing hung on the wall and a framed photo of Gabe cutting a ribbon at what was probably the front door of the bakery. A beautiful blue and yellow sign above the frontage read, ‘Brother’s Bakery’.

He sniffled again and finally took a drink of the room temperature water. He had a lot he needed to say. And he had no ability to do it.

“I’ve missed you,” Cas said quietly, his thumb rubbing up and down gently on his shoulder. His hand squeezed Dean gently and he tipped his head to rest against Dean’s. The touch of hair to hair, head to head, brought the throbbing buzz in Dean’s head to a quiet simmer.

He leaned into the touch and melted into him a fraction more. “I missed you. Every day,” he whispered back. “I didn’t want to go. I didn’t want to make Sam go.”

“I know,” Cas said, turning his head and kissing Dean, letting his head rest against his mouth. “I’m just so glad you're here. So glad you're both okay.”

Dean closed his puffy eyes and felt a huge painful lump in his throat. He was not okay. “I’m sorry, Cas.”

“Stop. Don’t be sorry.”

Well, that wasn’t possible. But he would stop saying it. For today. 

Cas’ natural and easy strength clashed with Dean’s exhaustion. He was so tired. So tired of running. So afraid a Styne lurked behind every corner. He had not truly lived in a long time. He was just barely surviving. Every day. Another run. Another place to hide. “I can’t run much longer.”

Cas’ grip tightened. “I want to help.”

“I can’t get you involved. They're too good. They're everywhere.” He sucked in another hitching breath.

“Okay,” Cas whispered. “Okay, but I can help you. You could take my car. You have the money you were going to give me. And I could…I don’t know…feed you dinner.”

Dean grinned, pulling his head up to look at Cas for the first time since they were in the kitchen. Why did Cas do this? Why did he step in so easily and help him. Dean had gone his whole life feeling like a cactus. He hurt anyone who tried to love him. Like him. But Cas seemed pretty immune.

Dean wanted to thank him, jump up and say, ‘hey, that’d be great!’ Tell him how wonderful he was. How special he was. How much he loved him.

Dean’s mouth went dry. He’d thought it a hundred times since he had left Cas. But so close to him…it seemed so unrealistic. But it was there.

“You guys could shower and I could wash your clothes,” Cas suggested.

Dean grinned. “You're gonna do my laundry?”

Cas’ eyes narrowed. “Dean, I would do anything for you. But if cleaning you up and letting you go is all you will allow…I’ll take it.”

“God, Cas,” Dean frowned, tears threatening again painfully. “I hate myself for needing anything at all from you without giving anything back.”

Cas swallowed hard, his own eyes red around the edges. Had Cas been crying? Shit. 

“I wasn’t really angry, Dean,” Cas whispered, looking at him with restrained desperation. “It was just easier to be angry than...scared. I prayed every day that you would just...show up.” He kissed Dean lightly. “Just...be here. I didn’t mean to upset you. I want you here. Any time. Even if it’s ten minutes. But...it’s hard to let you go. And I will try hard to make it easier for you to come and go. Just...” he kissed Dean again, gently, “just...please keep coming back.”

Dean’s mind was boggled that anyone would want him around with the risk he brought with him. But as foolish as it was, he could not deny that there was no where else he would rather be. “I can only come when it’s safe. I won’t let the Stynes touch you. It would...Cas, it would kill me.”

Cas swallowed hard. “They aren’t here, Dean. We’re safe. Right now, right here, you are safe.”

Dean nodded. He had to get a grip on himself. Even if he was still a wreck inside. His time with Cas was precious. He had to take every second and make it count. He took a deep breath, running his thumb over Cas’ cheek as he cupped his face. God, I love you, he wanted to say. Instead, he leaned in and kissed Cas gently, tasting him and loving the feel of Cas’ steady hands bracing his shoulders. He pulled back, grinning shakily.

“Let’s just…go back home and get you guys ready,” Cas grinned sadly. He stood up. 

Dean stood, feeling wobbly and more unsure of himself than he had felt in a long time. “Okay.”

“Get in the car. I’ll be there in just a minute.” Cas steered him out of the office, down the hall and to the back door.

“You don’t have to do any of this, Cas,” Dean said, grabbing his arm and looking him in the eye. “I can leave from here. Now.”

Cas glanced around like he was grasping for anything to use. “Dean! I want to help! Just let me do this.”

Dean sighed. He was exhausted. Like life was all crouched up and hanging on his back, weighing a million tons and pulling him down. He nodded, opened the door and headed to the car. He checked the alley for any changes or people. He got in the passenger seat of Cas’ car.

He should leave Cas alone. He could have such a happy life here with Anna. And Gabe.

He watched as Sam, Gabe, and Cas came out of the door and got into the car. There had to be a better way. A better life. He had to do something.

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

Cas went to work as soon as they got home. He took all their clothes, starting laundry. He set to making a delicious dinner of spaghetti, salads, and garlic bread, which Gabe took over so Cas could clean the car out. Sam and Dean took showers and took some time to repack their bags. 

They enjoyed dinner and Cas and Dean kept moving the laundry along. They put together another bag of nonperishable foods, first aid supplies, and some simple comforts Gabe insisted on. Like sour patch kids and a case of Twizzlers.

It was late when Dean and Cas folded the last load of laundry. Cas also gave him a few pairs of socks and two t-shirts. The three bags sat by the door, plump and ready.

“Are you sure about the car?” Dean asked. He had been much more like his old self since they were back at the house.

“I am 100% sure about the car. It’s yours.” Cas was starting to dread the tail end of every exchange, fearing the words he knew he would have to hear. “I have another jacket you should take. Winter is coming.”

“Okay, Ned Stark.”

“Who?” Cas asked, heading for his room, Dean following. 

“Never mind. It’s a show.”

Cas opened the closet in his room and rummaged through some clothes. “It’s really thick and will keep you good and warm.”

He turned around, the down-filled coat in his hands, to find Dean sitting on his bed, looking out the window. He had a sad look on his face. Nothing like before. He shivered at the memory of seeing Dean fall apart at the bakery. He never wanted to hear Dean cry like that again. The feeling of him desperately clinging to him and then just…going limp and lost. It was heartbreaking. It had terrified Cas like nothing before.

When he had gone to get Sam and Gabe at the bakery, they were standing in front of the door hugging. He had cleared his throat to interrupt the moment. Sam had stepped away, wiping his face.

“Was that Dean?” He asked, stepping toward him. “He’s been so stressed. That last close-call with Roscoe really messed him up. He’s so tired, Cas! And no matter what I do, I can’t get him to stop! And then they catch us and how will we ever hide?!”

“Sam,” Gabe soothed, hugging him again. “It’s going to be okay. We’re going to figure something out. I promise.”

Gabe and Cas exchanged a look. There was nothing else that needed to be said aloud. 

The look Dean wore now, as he stared out the window, was a sadness Cas could see without breaking inside. He dropped the coat on the bed and knelt at Dean’s feet. Dean turned to him without a word. His green eyes searched Cas for something. Cas would do anything to give him whatever it was he needed.

Dean reached a hand to Cas’ hair. It was bliss to feel his hand in his hair. He leaned into it, his eyes drifting shut.

“Dean,” he whispered, “please stay with me tonight. Just tonight.” He kept his eyes closed, not able to take no for an answer or see his face fall. “Please.”

Dean’s hands cupped Cas’ face and he opened his eyes. “One night.” 

Cas hugged him around the waist, his head in his chest. One night.

Dean pressed him back. “I gotta tell Sam.”

Cas nodded, getting to his feet, unable to hide the smile of relief. 

Dean shook his head. He looked like he was going to say something smart-assed, but he just stood, biting his lip.

He went out in the hall, knocking on Gabe’s door, where he and Sam had disappeared half an hour ago. “Sam, let’s stay the night. We gotta leave early though.”

“Yeah, good,” Sam called back. He could hear Gabe and Sam laugh after that. He didn’t want to think about what they might be doing. There was no hiding the open lust Sam seemed to have for Gabe. Gabe had tried to stave him off before, but they were consenting adults. And Cas really didn’t care, as long as they were both happy.

Dean came in, shutting the door and locking it. Cas hadn’t moved, seeming rooted to where he stood.

“Cas,” Dean said, rough and low, his eyes moving from his mouth back to his eyes, “we should talk. But…”

“But you're terrible at talking,” Cas finished with a grin, pulling Dean into his arms.

Dean grinned sadly. “Just…help me,” he said quietly, their mouths close but not touching, “help me forget it all.”

Cas took a deep breath, pressing his lips into Dean’s. “I’ve been thinking about that hot minute we had out in the shed,” he growled, walking Dean backwards until he hit the bed.

“Yeah? Me too.”

Cas pulled his flannel off, then his shirt, Dean doing the same. Cas kissed him, picking him up, lifting him only briefly to lay him in the middle of the bed, laying on top of him. 

“It makes me hard every time I’m out there.”

Dean chuckled, biting a kiss, Cas grinning into it.

“I been thinkin’ about this headboard,” Dean grinned, reaching behind him and gripping two rods in his hands. He tipped his chin up to look at his hands on it. Cas took a mental picture to never forget the image of Dean, bare from the waist up, long neck stretched to see over his head. The V of his chin and the lustful gleam in his eyes when he tipped it down, looking at him. 

Cas felt a thrill rise inside him. His hands ran slowly up Dean’s sides until they were kissing again. He gripped his hands into the short hairs on Dean’s head, sucking in the gasp it elicited.

“I have a surprise for you.” Cas sat up, reaching into his nightstand. “We had a good many rainy days this summer. Slow days for a farmer. I had some time for a new hobby.” 

“Were you on the google again?” Dean grinned, taking the bottle of lube and several condoms Cas handed him.

“I was,” Cas grinned shamelessly. He pulled out a neatly coiled black, silky rope.

Dean’s hands, which were now rubbing enticingly up Cas’ thighs, stilled. “Is that rope?”

“It is,” Cas grinned. “And I’ve learned some knots just for you.” He touched the rope to Dean’s chest, rubbing one loop down until it went past his sternum, drug over his belly button, until it hit his belt.

“Oh yeah?” Dean breathed, his eyes lifting from the rope to Cas’ eyes. “For me, huh?”

Cas uncoiled the rope slow and methodical, letting it fall, length by length onto Dean’s chest. “Just for you.”

Dean was breathing heavier. The rope uncoiling like a ribbon on his pale skin. “Do you trust me?”

Dean’s eyes, riveted to the rope, licked his lips, and squeezed Cas’ thighs. “I trust you.”

Cas grinned. He knew Dean wanted this. He wasn’t prepared before. But he was now. “Dean.”

Dean’s eyes snapped up to his.

“Just tell me to stop and I will. Or if you don’t like it, I can stop immediately.”

Dean nodded. “What do I do?”

“You,” Cas leaned down and kissed him, feeling the rope pressed between their chests, “lay there and look fucking gorgeous and let me tie you up.” He kissed Dean harder, tipping his pelvis enough to press their swollen lengths together. 

He kissed down his neck and chest, pushing the ropes aside with his nose and mouth. Dean scratched his nails down Cas’ back with just enough pressure to make chills run up his spine.

He sat up, Dean squeezing his ass and grinning.

Cas picked up the rope. “Enjoy the use of your hands while you can. You won’t have them much longer.”

Dean’s grin widened. While Cas found the center of the rope, Dean started unbuttoning Cas’ jeans and tugging his zipper down. His hand shoved the jeans away and fished his dick out through his boxers. “And just where will I be putting that?” Cas asked, grinning, the rope stilling in his hands.

“Guess I won’t have much choice, will I?” Dean grinned.

“You have a choice right now.”

Dean stroked him slowly, watching his own hand slide up the warm, silky skin. “I’ve never bottomed.”

Cas nodded. “Have you ever used a toy?”

Dean blushed, his grip tightening a bit. “Maybe.”

“Did you like it?” Cas needed to know. It did make a difference.

“Yeah. I did,” Dean said quietly, looking up at him.

Cas took his hand gently, then the other. He held them up together and began criss-crossing the rope so Dean’s wrists were tied together but could turn separately. He knotted it right by Dean’s thumbs, two lengths of rope streaming from the knot.

“I wanna try it,” Dean said, watching every move. 

Cas’ eyes landed on Dean’s grassy green eyes. “You want to try the rope?” Cas gave it a tug.

Dean gasped, grinned, and blushed. Oh shit. He liked it. It was written all over his face. His entire body was at alert.

“Yeah, but,” Dean whispered. “I want to try bottoming.”

Cas’ hands froze only a second. He leaned down, kissing Dean. This man was going to make him lose his mind. He sat back up, pulling on an authoritative demeanor.

“How’s that feel?” Cas asked, inspecting the knot and liking it very much. 

“Feels good,” Dean sighed. The wrapped part went halfway up Dean’s forearms, ending with a lovely privet point by his thumbs. It was elegant and masculine. The dark black of the rope contrasted to his skin beautifully. “Maybe I should bottom tonight,” Cas grinned, not wanting to overwhelm Dean.

“No…I, I want to try it. I want it. I want to,” Dean stammered, rolling his hips to press his thick cock into Cas.

“Mmmm,” Cas grinned. “I’m gonna take good care of you, Dean.” He leaned over, trapping Dean’s hands between them, kissing him hard. “I’m gonna make you so relaxed, so oblivious to anything but me.”

“I’m already there,” Dean grinned, his fingers stroking at Cas’ abdomen.

Cas chuckled, sitting up. He took the dangling lengths of rope and pulled Dean’s hands quickly to the headboard. He tied them to one of the rods, pulling the rope together with a few harsh jerks, Dean gasping a little each time. 

Cas sat back, studying Dean, tied to his bed. “You are beautiful. All tied to my bed and nowhere to go.”

Dean pulled on the ropes, looking back at Cas. “Fuck,” he whispered, looking pleased, “you do whatever you want, Cas.”

“I want to do a lot of things,” Cas grinned, kissing his chest and up Dean’s neck. “Your skin is so delicious. So,” he bit the soft skin near Dean’s hip, Dean squirming a bit under him, “So good.”

He ran his hands up his sides and up his arms, gripped his bound wrists and pumped his dick enticingly against Dean’s. He could feel Dean pulling against the rope. His arms straining, his torso rocking beneath his. Dean’s legs were spread and their hips grinding.

“Cas,” Dean panted when he pulled back, biting down Dean’s neck, “fuck…” he groaned, thrusting his hips as Cas slid down his body, biting along his ribs all the way to one hip. He quickly opened Dean’s jeans and yanked them down to his knees, effectively binding his feet together too.

“Uuuhhh, shit,” Dean huffed. Precome was leaking onto his belly and his cock felt like marble wrapped in hot silk. Cas chuckled, licking a stripe up the underside and watching Dean shiver under him.

“Soo fucking hot,” Cas muttered, licking another stripe.

Dean moaned louder. Cas nibbled just the tip and popped off. “If you get too noisy, I’m gonna have to gag you.”

Dean bit his lip and smiled. Cas grinned. “Guess I’ll buy you one for next time.” Dean’s head dropped back with a throaty laugh. 

Cas ripped Dean’s jeans the rest of the way off and threw them to the floor like they had wronged him. Boxers went sailing next. Cas got to his feet, standing over Dean’s body on the bed, he pulled his own boxers and jeans off, stroking his own cock and groaning at the sight of Dean tied and naked between his feet. 

Dean looked longingly at him, making Cas grin down on him even more. He came down on his knees, straddling Dean’s hips and kissed him hungry and greedy. He made his way down to Dean’s cock, getting between his legs now. He sucked Dean’s dick, swirling his tongue and slurping lewdly off of it, making Dean groan and grin. And pull against the headboard, making Cas smile wide.

He nibbled the tip of Dean’s cock, licking down and took the bottle of lube, prepping Dean slowly, when he could slide three fingers in easily, he was stretched enough. Cas put a condom on and rubbed lube on it.

“Wish I could help you with that,” Dean said hungrily, watching Cas slide his fingers, spreading the lube. He pulled against the rope, grinning.

“Oh, you're gonna help me in just a second.”

Dean’s head leaned against one arm and his heels rubbed encouragingly at Cas’ ass and back.

“You still liking those ropes?” Cas asked, leaning forward and kissing him.

Dean growled into Cas’ kiss, tugging the rope hard. “Maybe.”

“Yes or No, Dean,” Cas demanded, pulling one of Dean’s nipples between his teeth and tongue, laving the nub and feeling Dean writhe beneath him.

“Yeah, yes, I still like it. I love it. It’s so fucking hot. Cas, I want you, quit waiting, I…uuuhhhh.”

His hips bucked at the attention to his nipple and Cas nudged his dick into place. 

He slowed his attentions to a flicking lick and pressed inside.

Slow and smooth, he pushed half way in and stopped, switching to the other nipple and waiting for Dean’s breathing to slow.

Pushing the rest of the way in, he stopped.

He sighed with a satisfaction he had never known before. “You're perfect,” he groaned, leaving the nipple and kissing Dean until his breathing went from quick puffs to calm, to moaning.

He pulled back and slid in. 

“Oooohhh, fuck,” Dean groaned.

“Yeah, you're definitely getting a gag,” Cas grinned lopsided.

Dean wrapped his legs around Cas’ waist and pushed back, seeking more.

Cas complied. Anything for Dean. He was so far gone. His green eyes were shut most of the time, head thrown back, muscles straining and bunching to thrust against him. Mouth open, ready for a kiss at any opportunity.

“Fuck, Cas, fuck, please…”

Cas quickened his pace. If he angled just to the left, Dean jolted with a gasp. That was the spot. Two slams, prostate, two slams, prostate, two slams, prostate.

“Fuck,fuck,fuck,fuck, Cas, God, I can’t…I’m,”

Cas stroked Dean’s dick, losing some of his rhythm, but increasing the speed and jarring him hard.

He backed off Dean’s mouth, sucking at his neck as his head tipped back, gasping, moaning. His body trembled, wanting every inch Cas could give him. He angled to the left and stayed there, nailing that prostate again and again, watching Dean pull hard against the rope.

“Cas!” 

Cas was barely holding on. He pumped Dean’s dick, watching him gasp and he felt hot, wet, cum spread between them.

“Fuck,” Cas growled, slamming twice more and coming with an iron-clad grip on Dean’s hip and the headboard.

He pulled out of Dean gently. He lay partially on his chest breathing heavy.

He leaned up onto an elbow and tugged one rope, the knot to the headboard letting go. Dean sighed at the freedom.

Cas straddled him again, both moaning at their over-sensitized cocks and the sticky mess between them. “That was..” Cas shook his head, kissing Dean’s hands and pulling the rope through the knot. 

“Yeah,” Dean grinned, blinking sleepily and watching peacefully as Cas undid the rope, tossing it aside. He rubbed the skin on his forearms and wrists and kissed them.

“Just stay right here. I’m gonna clean us up,” Cas let Dean’s hands go and Dean immediately hugged him.

“Just a minute. Just stay here a minute.”

Cas grinned, kissing whatever skin his mouth was near and hugged him back, just holding him.

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

Dean woke a few hours later. He was clean and dry and wrapped snuggly around Cas. He laced his fingers into Cas’ and kissed his hand. He burrowed back into the heat of Cas’ chest and arms and was gone to sleep.

He might be leaving, but he knew he would be back. No one in the world could do to him what Cas did. He felt good. So good.

 

The next time Dean opened his eyes, daylight lit the two windows in Cas’ room weakly. He stretched and groaned. He was sore and it made him grin. Cas stirred, rubbing his sleepy hands over Dean’s abdomen and hip.

“How are you feeling?” Came Cas’ ragged morning voice.

“Fucked,” Dean chuckled. “So fucked.”

Cas chuckled back, squeezing his hip. “Your dick says otherwise.”

Dean sucked in a little breath as Cas’ hand stroked his morning wood. Dean was a little surprised he was even hard again. It seemed impossible for how thoroughly sated he was all night. He could feel Cas hardening behind him, pressing against one cheek of his ass.

He moaned in delicious pleasure as his dick thickened even more. He groaned when Cas’ hand disappeared.

“Come here,” Cas whispered, kissing his neck from behind.

Dean turned in his arms, finding his mouth and kissing him hungrily. Cas’ hand returned, slicked with lube and he took both their dicks into his hand.

“God,” Dean moaned, grinding against him. “I can hardly take it.”

“I want to see you, watch you come, Dean,” Cas growled, quickening his strokes and curling Dean closer in his arm to kiss him harder. “I dreamt about you all night.”

Dean ran a hand down the side of Cas’ lean body, feeling his muscles working hard against his own. His hand joined Cas’, making him groan and bite his lower lip.  
Their kiss turned into more of a shared breath as their pumping escalated. He was close and so was Cas. He could feel the last second swelling. They came, writhing and pumping and watching each other.

They both flopped back onto the bed, breathing hard. Cas turned to him with a wide grin, his eyes crinkling at the sides. “You're a mess.”

Dean looked down at his abdomen, then Cas’. “How? Why am I the only one covered in cum?”

Castiel giggled. Dean looked back up at him, wanting to devour that adorable smile. “You think it’s funny, huh?”

Cas’ smile hadn’t even had time to falter before Dean had thrown himself on top of him, smearing their cum between them.

“Dean!” Cas laughed.

“Shhh!” Dean jibed. “Don’t make me buy a gag for you too!”

Cas sat up, bringing Dean into a sitting position, straddling his lap. Cas put his hand, open palm, right in the mess and rubbed up toward Dean’s chest.

Dean grinned, ready to tease him, but there was something about how it marked him that made his grin soften. He did the same to Cas.

Their eyes met and neither one had the words to say anything. Dean pulled Cas into a kiss. It was slow and warm and thorough in a way that stroked Dean’s soul.

Dean leaned back onto his hands, looking at Cas. “You're an angel, aren’t you.”

Cas blushed. “Hardly.”

“My mom used tell me that angels watched over us. I think you're mine.”

Cas frowned, looking down. Dean wasn’t sure why the compliment bothered him. He leaned forward, holding onto Cas’ naked hips.

“You don’t like being an angel?”

Cas’ frown deepened. His blue eyes lifted up to Dean’s. “I was named after an angel. Castiel. The angel of Thursday.” His hands toyed nervously with the sheet whirled around them in the aftermath of a night together and their morning activities. “When I left, she said she should have named us both Lucifer. We were fallen. Lost our grace. Going to hell.”

Dean took his hands in his. “I’ve been living in hell most of my life. Trust me. You aren’t in hell. This place,” Dean looked around the room and out the window across the fields, “this place is heaven.” He looked back at Cas, who was watching him. “You saved me, Cas. Not just at that hospital in Phili. Every time I’m with you. I…you're an angel to me.”

Cas’ head was tipped to the side with a look of wonder on his face. “If I’m an angel, you must be one too.”

“No,” Dean laughed. “Just a human. Just a guy trying to survive.”

“Dean,” Cas whispered, his eyes reddening like he might cry. “Please come back to me. This is only heaven when you're here with me. Otherwise…it’s just a farm that’s almost too much for me.”

Dean looked away. “I will always find you Cas.” He looked up at him, cupped his face in his hands. “Always.” He kissed him firm, like he was sealing a deal. And in some ways he was. He held the kiss, wishing his thoughts could just go straight to Cas. He just couldn’t bring himself to say them out loud. I love you. I’m coming back. I promise I’ll be back. 

They pulled apart and Dean moved next to Cas. “I bet if we go right now, we can shower before the other two are awake!”

Cas nodded, following him off the bed. They grabbed clothes and dodged into the bathroom naked. Gabe’s door stood closed and quiet.

Dean started the shower. They kissed and washed each other and laughed at all the elbow bumping.

Clean and dressed, Dean banged on Gabe’s door while Cas got coffee ready.

“Time to hit the road, Sam.” He heard something hit the door and Dean smirked. “You're gonna have to get up and open the door to actually try to hit me with something.”

He could hear them talking now, so Dean left for the kitchen. “I’m gonna check out the car. My car. And then we’ll head out.”

“I’m making a quick breakfast!” Cas said, scrambling around to bake cinnamon rolls. “You can take them with you.”

“Alright.” Dean stopped, hugging Cas from behind and kissing him once on the back of the neck. He went out the sliding door and onto the deck. It was looking good. The lawn looked better too.

He headed around the house and pulled up the garage door. His baby. He grinned in surprise. She sparkled in the early morning light. He opened the door and sat in the driver’s seat. She wasn’t even dusty. The speedometer read about the same as when he had parked her here. He pulled open the glove compartment and got out two ID’s he had in it.

He heard footsteps and looked back to see Cas coming out with a jacket on and two cups of coffee. He handed him one.

“The car looks great! Did you do all this?”

Cas shrugged. “Rainy days.” His eyes ran along the long lines of the body. “It makes me feel closer to you.”

Dean swallowed a lump. Fuck. He did NOT want to leave. He shook the impossible thoughts and stepped out of the car, shutting the door. He leaned against her side and Cas leaned against him. Dean put an arm around him and kissed his head, his hair tickling his nose.

“I love rainy days.”

Cas grinned. He could feel it against his chest. 

“You keep up those rainy day knot tying sessions and keep pampering my baby. Can’t wait to see what you can do on the google when it snows!” Dean laughed, hugging Cas tighter to him.

“Dean…I want you to know that I’m always here for you too. Call. Write. Visit. I will always drop everything for you and Sam.”

“Stop,” Dean whispered. Cas did not need to do that. “You have a life, Cas. Live it.”

“I will,” Cas said intensely, stepping back slightly to look at him. His eyes were bright and wide. “I will start living when you stay. Until then…I’m just waiting for you.”

Dean’s wishes and worries came to a grinding halt in his head. “Cas, you can’t do that. You gotta live!”

Cas’ eyebrows raised. “You should know by now, Dean, that you can’t have everything you want. What I have means very little when you're gone. I…I need you to come back. As often as you can.”

Dean pushed away from the car, pacing a small circle in the garage. “Cas…what about the farm? Your crops? Your friends? That Anna chick!”

Cas shrugged, not seeming moved by his fear or anger whatsoever. “I’ll just wait here.”

“No, Cas!” Dean shook his head. “What if I don’t make it? There are people trying to kill me, remember? The chances of us seeing each other is slim. Long times between. You can’t-“

Cas laughed. He laughed. Dean froze, watching him. It seemed so out of place.

“You can’t take that, Dean. You can’t make me not want you here.” He shrugged again, meeting his eyes. “Next time I’ll tell you why.” There was a stern challenge to his look and Dean wanted to react to it, but fought it.

“Fine.” Dean shook his head. There was no point in arguing.

“Come get your breakfast,” Cas grinned, heading toward the house. 

Cas was like no one he had ever met. There was a part of him that was wild, untamable, and free. It was the part that could tame him in a heartbeat. Tie him down and take him apart. 

Dean followed him into the house. Sam and Gabe were in the kitchen. Gabe was sitting on the counter, Sam between his knees and arms around his waist.

“Gabe said he makes these cinnamon rolls and freezes them. That’s really cool,” Sam grinned.

“I’m cool,” Gabe grinned.

Cas raised an eyebrow, pulling the pan out. “They are very good.”

Sam backed up, letting Gabe hop down and go to work to put the icing on. 

 

It seemed like minutes went like seconds. They finished loading their three bags and breakfast into the Lincoln. Sam and Gabe walked to the back of the car to whisper their goodbyes. Sam was such a sap. Gabe too. He leaned on the hood. Who was he kidding? They were all saps.

“Take good care of my car,” Cas grinned lopsided.

“You want it back?” Dean asked, faking shock.

“I like that car,” Cas said with shy defensiveness.

“You have your truck now. It looks way better on you than this pimpmobile.”

Cas laughed but it died quickly. “Please be safe,” he said, staring at the ground. “Come back soon.”

Dean sighed. As tempting as that was, if he made a habit of coming here, it would surely lead the Styne’s here.

“You won’t be back for a long time…will you.” Cas said, not meeting his eyes.

“Probably not.”

Cas nodded. “Thank you for staying the night. It meant…a lot to me.”

Their eyes met and Dean’s cool facade started to crack. “Me too.”

“Until next time, Dean,” Cas said quietly, stepping up and kissing him. They hugged and Dean couldn’t help but grip his hair gently, holding on for one last moment.

I love you. I should tell you. What if I never see you again? What if I die? Then he’s better off not knowing. It will be easier for him to move on.

Cas kissed him one last time. “Goodbye, Dean.”

“Bye, Cas.” 

Dean watched him walk away. Cas went back inside the house. His little bit of heaven. And his angel.

He got in the car, starting it. Eventually, Sam joined him. They headed out the lane, Gabe waving in the rearview.


	11. Applying Pressure

Chapter 11 Applying Pressure

 

November went by in a flurry of baking and research. They seemed to bake from 4am until forever, work the bakery from 7am until forever, then go home, eat, and research until they woke up and went back to the bakery. 

The google was an endless source of information. But they needed help. They needed someone with better, more clever computer skills.

“I got a guy,” Gabe sighed, rubbing his eyes and slouching back on the chair of their dining room. Cas could not remember the last time a meal was eaten on the table. It was covered with articles, print outs, maps, laptops, and pictures. A pleasant picture of horses eating peacefully in a field was leaning, discarded in a corner. The wall was now covered with a US map, push pins, yarn, pictures, and notes.

“What kind of guy?” Cas asked, closing the site he was on to look at another.

“I met this guy in Phili. We used to smoke weed together. He’s got connections. Like deep, dark web shit. But if I bring him here, he’s gonna want paid.”

Cas nodded. “What about a crop?”

Gabe squinted at him. “What do you mean, a crop?”

“His own marijuana crop. That field between all the corn and sorghum. We’ve done it before. The whole crop can be his.”

Gabe raised his eyebrows with an impressed nod. “Might work. I’ll call him.”

Cas nodded. He looked up at the wall. Monroe Styne’s picture sat at the top of a triangle of pictures. They weren’t all Styne’s in the pyramid. But a lot of them were. The family’s roots went deep into the mob and politics. A week ago, Gabe had suggested they just sell everything, cash out and move out of the country. It seemed rash and immature at the time. Now, it seemed like a pretty good fucking plan.

Monroe Styne, senator, bought his way up the ladder through some strange, unconnectable ties to Dick Roman, an extremely wealthy business man. 

His son, Jacob, was chief of police in Kansas City. He seemed as dirty as his father. 

His other son, Eldon Styne, sat at Leavenworth Penitentiary. He was the cop who killed officer Hudak, witnessed by Sam and Dean, who testified.

The judge who tried the case was dead. A car accident that could have easily been a set-up but also seemed to be barely investigated.

The lawyer that had represented Dean and Sam had ‘committed suicide’. Family statements did not support the ‘uncharacteristic behavior’.

There were other casualties along the trail of Sam and Dean as they crossed the states again and again. Everything in Germany, Mexico, and Canada was vague. 

Further down the pyramid were Roscoe and Eli Styne, cousins to Jacob and Eldon. Roscoe, a tall man with short, curly hair, thick lips and a thick eyebrow ridge, seemed to be the family’s most trusted hitman. Eli, a much thinner build with a narrow jaw and light brown hair, seemed unattached to anything going on.

The same could be said for the youngest Styne, Cyrus. He was still in high school and seemed clean as a whistle. His brown, floppy hair, glasses, and overloaded backpack, gave him a nerdy look.

Cas stared at the tangle on the wall. He just wanted it to all go away. Except Dean and Sam.

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

December came. And so did Gabe’s friend, Ash. Or as he preferred to be hailed, “Dr. Badass.” 

Dr. Badass took up residence in the third room and made Cas slightly uneasy. His computer skills were scary. The fact that he worked for pot, was slightly unnerving too. He was polite, in a biker sort of way, and worked tirelessly once his demands were met.

His demands were: his own room, never ending beer supply, the best wifi available, all the information they had, and, of course, the crop of weed next year.

Cas knocked on Dr. Badass’s door. “Would you like some lunch?”

The door opened. “Cas! I found it, dude. The motherload of Styne dirt. None of their shit is encrypted for shit, so I’m in.”

Cas pushed his way inside the tiny third bedroom. “What do you have?” Ash had only been at it for a few hours. But Cas was in no way questioning his abilities.

“I have all Sam and Dean’s stuff from when they were in court, Jacob’s file, Monroe’s file, now that I have their personnel files, I have their home addresses, phone numbers, social security numbers, birth dates. Shit. With this? I have everything.”

Cas grinned wide. Finally. They had something. He hugged Ash. “Thank you, Ash. Thank you.”

He stood back. “Print their files please. Print everything.”

“On it, boss.”

Castiel stood at the printer pulling page after page off of it. 

Pictures, background, addresses, birth dates, cell phone records, everything. Monroe and Jacob were sitting wide open in the public. Why had Dean never gone after him? 

Eli and Roscoe had less information and seemed more mobile.

“Here we go! What dumb asses.” Ash shook his head. “They keep a ‘South Dakota’ share file that is actually a ‘Sam Dean’ file.”

“Can you get in it?”

Ash turned an annoyed look at Cas. “Do Wookiees drink Cortyg?”

“What?” Cas asked, confused and that familiar frustration of not understanding a movie reference nagging him.

“Dude, how are you and Gabe related?” Ash shook his head. “Of course I can get in. There. Printing. Shit, you might want more ink. There’s a lot.”

“I have ink,” Cas said distractedly. Back at the printer, he took the slowly printing pages.

Pictures of Dean at 16, 17, 18. Sam at 14, 15, 16. At one point they must have had a decent life in California. There was a picture of Sam, hair dyed blonde, Dean, hair dyed green, spiked, and with piercings. Both were holding surfboards and talking on the beach. 

There were pictures of the car as well. Their father, living in Kansas with no known contact with the boys, but under constant surveillance. Another man, Robert Singer, under constant surveillance, also with no known contact. “Bobby,” Cas wondered. It was one of the names Dean had mumbled when he was barely conscious at the hospital. This must be a friend. Charlie Bradbury, a pretty red-head girl, marked as ‘Removed’. That made Cas’ gut twist. There were others marked ‘Removed’. If this was Dean’s friend that was killed by Roscoe, then the ‘Removed’ people were actually the ‘killed’ people.

“Oh, Dean,” Cas said softly, seeing a picture of him gassing up a black Charger, “where are you?”

Ash was busily clicking away. “They're in Oklahoma.”

Cas’ hands froze. He looked at the back of Ash’s head, long mullet brushed back and laying along his wiry frame. “What? You know where they are?”

“Yep.” Ash kept clicking away.

“How? Ash, how do you know where Dean and Sam are?” Fear ran like ice through his veins. If Ash knew…maybe Roscoe knew.

“Gabe gave Sam a burner phone when they were here. So he could call. Didn’t tell Dean. He’s too…cagey. Wouldn’t have gone for it, Gabe said. It has a tracker in it.”

Cas came to stand behind him. “Show me. Please.”

Ash stopped, looking up at him. “Alright.” He finished whatever he was doing, minimizing a pop-up box with tiny zeros and ones scrolling quickly. He pulled up another tab with a map on it. “There.”

A small red dot blinked at a Bigerson’s in Hinton, Oklahoma. Tears welled up immediately in Cas’ eyes. They were eating. Dean and Sam were suddenly more alive than Cas had felt since they had driven away.

Call me, Dean. Just call me. God, I miss you.

“I didn’t know.”

Ash turned to look at him again. “Well, it could just be the phone. But I don’t think so. One of their stolen credit cards pinged at a gas station ten miles from there half an hour ago. Pretty sure that’s them.”

“Is…could that be how Roscoe is tracking them?” Cas asked, feeling like he needed to reach through the screen and warn them to run.

“Most likely. Although, they’re pretty good about changing cards. And…Roscoe..is near…” Ash pulled up another map. “Fort Collins, Colorado.”

Cas gaped at the screen. Could this really be so accurate? He did not like how close the two were. He paced away. “Keep an eye on both of them. I need to talk to Gabe.”

“You got it.”

Cas took the stacks of papers, the printer still printing, and went to the dining room. “Gabriel!” He yelled.

Gabe came trotting down the hall. “You bellered?” 

“We have work to do.”

Gabe took the stack of info about the Stynes and began reading through it. “Shit. He got all this already? Dude’s freaking scary.”

“We need a plan. A good one. We have one chance to catch them unaware. And then this will get ten times harder.”

“What kinda plan, Cassie? Are we gonna…are we seriously planning on killing these people?”

“I’d prefer something less drastic. But it would certainly solve all our problems.”

Gabe sunk into a chair. He sat the papers down, taking the stack about Dean and Sam. “Removed?”

“Yeah. I think it’s time to remove the Stynes.”

Gabe nodded. “We need a good fucking plan.”

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

Castiel Novak had never owned a gun. He had nothing against them. He just never had cause to own one. Technically, he still didn’t own one. He did, however, have access to eleven with the serial numbers filed off. They were in the trunk of the Impala. Possession being nine tenths of the law, he was armed to the teeth. 

It turned out that Gabriel had quite a devious and sinister mind for planning traps. And Ash, their constant informant, was a master badass.

The trap was laid. The plan was…well it was all they had. It was January and pieces had moved into place for such an opportunity.

“Ready?” Cas asked, giving Gabe a wary look.

Gabe blew out a breath and turned his burner phone on. They had spoken to Sam and Dean one time since they last saw them in October. Christmas Day. Sam called the house from a payphone somewhere (Oregon, according to Ash). It was a good conversation, as far as long distance conversations with little detail sharing go. 

Gabe dialed the number to Sam’s burner phone. He put it on speaker. It rang three times.

“Hello?”

“It’s me.”

“What’s wrong?” Sam asked, fear pitching his voice with strain.

“I wanted you to know that my brother and I are going after them. We have them.”

“What?” Sam panicked, Dean saying something in the background. “What are you talking about?”

“If you don’t hear from us by this time tomorrow, I need you to know…we need you both to know, that we’re prepared for whatever happens.”

“Stop!” Dean panicked, the call switching to speaker. “You can’t-“

“It’s done,” Gabe sighed. “I want you to know, big brother to big brother, that you guys are worth whatever happens.”

“Please,” Sam said with so much remorse that Gabe’s hand holding the phone trembled. “Don’t do anything! We…we can help! We should be there!”

“Where are you?” Dean snapped. “And where the hell did this phone come from, Sam?

“I got it from Gabe in October,” Sam admitted.

“Son of a bitch,” Dean sighed.

“It doesn’t matter where we are,” Cas said solemnly. “Just, head home. We’ll meet you there if we can. If we can’t, the place is yours. I’ve already drawn up the paperwork to make it so.”

“Cas, no!” Dean yelled.

“I…I love you, Dean.”

“You stupid sonofabitch!” Dean yelled, voice cracking. “Don’t do it!”

“Love you, Sam,” Gabe added. “Head home.”

“Gabe!” Sam yelled. Gabe ended the call and turned the phone off. He tossed the phone into an open box on a delivery truck in case it was traced some how.

“That fucking sucked,” Gabe frowned. “We’re never going to hear the end of this.”

Cas nodded. “As long as we’re all alive to hear it, I really don’t give a damn.”

Gabe’s phone rang. “It’s Ash.” He put it on speaker. “Dr. Badass.”

“We got a problem.”

“Already?” Gabe scoffed.

“Roscoe never checked in. I don't think he made the family reunion.”

Cas and Gabe exchanged a worried look. “Where is he?”

“Not sure. I’ll let you know if I see him.”

“Texts only from now on,” Cas said, pulling on his suit jacket. “I’ll be with them and Gabe will be off and on.”

“Ten-four. Good luck.”

“Thanks,” they both murmured, ending the call.

“You ready to meet the senator?” Gabe smirked, straightening Cas’ tie.

“You ready to be the waiter?” Cas smirked back.

“Born ready.” He snapped his collar to the waiter’s uniform he wore with an arrogant flourish and picked up a silver tray.

“Let’s do this,” they both said.

Cas left the delivery bay, heading back into the hotel. He had a very important meeting to get to. Mr. Monroe Styne was buying him the last dinner Mr. Styne would be hosting. One way or another, the bastard was going down. He joined his counterpart, Victor Henriksen. Henriksen had been carefully chosen by Ash, Gabe, and Cas as their one shot to have the law on their side. If things went south, at least they had tried it the clean way.

“Mr. Collins,” Henriksen nodded.

“Mr. Whitfield,” Cas nodded.

Their cover had been carefully constructed and put into play by detective Henriksen, FBI agent, and tailored to perfection by their ‘anonymous help’, Ash.

Henriksen was under cover as a dirty agent, supposedly in ‘Mr. Collins’ pocket. Cas was under cover as   
‘Mr. Collin’s son’ a wealthy congressman’s son, who wanted to join forces with the Stynes for a multi-million dollar take over of a broker company. To sweeten the deal, he offered leverage over the current warden of Leavenworth Prison. The warden, not a fan of his current problematic convict, Mr. Eldon Styne, was in on the cover as well. 

For his part, Cas was dressed in a nicer suit than even his well-to-do parents had ever owned and flashed a million dollar smile to all in eye shot.

He and Henriksen walked the long corridor to the hotel’s finest restaurant to join their host. 

They were seated by the maître d', and gave enthusiastic, welcoming handshakes to the flesh and blood killers, the Stynes.

“Finally, we meet,” Cas grinned, sitting.

“Yes!” Monroe grinned, his silver-white hair combed back. “Your father says wonderful things about you, Mr. Collins.”

Cas nodded demurely. “My associate, Mr, Whitfield,” Cas added, tipping his head to Henricksen.

They made their greetings while their waiter (Gabe) brought drinks for the Stynes and took his and Henriksen’s drink order.

“I spoke at length with Jacob about the Spokane deal,” Cas began, getting right to the point, as Collins was known for. He had had a long, coached phone call with Jacob a week ago, with Henriksen by his side. 

“We did,” Jacob smiled. “I’ve told my father the finer details of what we discussed.”

Cas nodded. “I believe we should discuss the finer points.”

“The ‘finer points’ can be handled, I assure you,” Jacob grinned smugly. 

Cas frowned, not even looking up as Gabe served the drinks. His mustache was ridiculous and Cas refused to look at him. Besides, he came across as pretentious as the rest of the table by doing so.

“You assured me all involved would be here. I doubt my father will be impressed when I tell him we are short one or two players.” Cas blinked slowly at Monroe with an unimpressed look.

“My apologies, but our associate, my nephew, had something come up,” Monroe explained. “I must say, I am disappointed your father couldn’t be here.”

Cas sighed nonchalantly. “He’s a busy man. Besides, his association with you should be kept to a minimum to keep rumors down. I assure you, if I’m satisfied, so is he.”

Monroe spread his hands. “Then we should move on.” Gabe served salads and the conversation moved on to menial things with Henriksen’s help. 

It wasn’t until the main coarse was served and the waiter stayed away from the table, that conversation turned to what Cas needed.

“My son Jacob tells me,” Monroe said quietly, leaning toward Cas, “that your father would be willing to speak to Warden Cain on my son’s behalf.”

Cas nodded, feeling extremely self conscious of the wire he was wearing. But this was exactly the kind of thing he needed on record. “Warden Cain won’t be a problem. He’s owed Whitfield for ages.”

Henriksen nodded solemnly.

“Wonderful,” Monroe leaned back. “I assure you my nephew, Roscoe is handling our loose end as we speak.”

Cas could feel his palms sweating. Monroe’s loose end was the love of his life. “And how is that?”

Monroe looked slightly uncomfortable, but leaned over saying, “Roscoe is a very capable man. He will have the witnesses for Eldon’s….situation, removed.”

“Speak plainly, Mr. Styne. Do not mince words. We could easily go with another, whose votes we can control more cleanly.”

Dick Roman, the business associate for the Stynes, leaned closer to Cas. “The Winchesters will be hunted down and killed like the squealing pigs they are. Roscoe has already taken care of Judge Osiris and that pain in the ass attorney, Mara Daniels.”

“Is that true?” Cas asked, not looking at Monroe, in hopes of verbal confirmation.

“It’s true. And my nephew will leave no stone unturned. That is a certainty.” Monroe nodded.

“Will he be killing the Winchesters tonight then?” Cas asked with cold calculation.

“Capturing, yes. He’ll bring them to me. I’m saving them for Eldon’s homecoming. He’s earned the right.” Monroe grinned smugly to Jacob.

“And you're clean in all this?” Cas asked, locking eyes with the snuggest man at the table. Jacob Styne. 

“Aside from the constant surveillance on John Winchester, the boy’s father, and their family friend, Robert Singer, and that meddling friend of theirs. The red-head was caught quite off guard when all her nosing around about Roscoe left her wide open for me to walk in. Aside from all that, I’m just a hard working man of the law.” He smiled predatorily and Cas nodded, hoping for indifference, but feeling shivers go down his spine.

“And Eli?” Cas asked, his eyes sliding to the thinner man who looked at him cooly.

“Eli launders all our money. He can for you as well,” Monroe smiled, “for a price.”

Cas’ eyebrows raised slightly, looking at the man curiously.

Gabe came into the room with a cheerful grin. “How is dinner, gentlemen? May I refill wine?”

Cas sat back. He had what he needed. All he really wanted now was to get the hell out of here alive.

“How exactly do you know me, Mr. Collins?” Eli asked with a suspicious smile.

“All the Stynes are well known men for one reason or another,” Cas grinned.

“No, actually. I stay out of the public eye.” Eli was looking more suspicious by the second.

“I do my research,” Cas leaned forward, with an annoyed, dry tone. “I know every man at this table to some degree. Maybe you should be more mindful of who you share a meal with, Mr. Styne.”

Eli smirked and Cas sat back. 

“So,” Henriksen steered the conversation again, “you will dispose of Eldon’s problems, we will free Eldon, you will assist us with the Spokane Broker Incorporated take over. And just how will you accomplish this?”

“Cut off the head of the snake,” Jacob grinned. “You're in the big leagues now, Mr. Collins. The Winchesters will be dead by next week and then the CEO of Spokane. Clean slate. We don’t fight for what we want. We simply take it.”

Dick Roman smiled like a viper. 

“I suppose knowing the chief of police really will have its benefits,” Cas said quietly, his eyes flicking between Roman, Eli, and Jacob.

Gabe came in, bringing another bottle of wine. Cas lifted a hand, Gabe coming over quickly. “I’ll be going,” he said quietly.

“Excellent, sir.” Gabe took the credit card Cas offered and exited the room. 

“There seems to be an issue,” Eli said quietly, all three Stynes and Roman leaning toward Eli’s phone.

“I found this meeting to be a bit rushed,” Eli said, all the men looking up at Henriksen. “So, I’ve done some checking.” He turned his phone around.

Cas and Victor leaned forward. It was a news article with Henriksen standing with another FBI agent and some other men. 

“It says you are Agent Henriksen, not Agent Whitfield.” Eli slid the phone back.

“I was under cover during that case,” Henriksen said, taking a drink.

Eli frowned. “And here, when receiving a promotion?” He turned the phone around again to show another photo.

“Check them,” Monroe said cooly.

Cas got to his feet a split second behind Henriksen. “That information was old,” Henriksen said, stepping away from his chair. 

Everyone was on their feet now, edging toward them. Cas stood still while Jacob grabbed his arm.

Cas pulled back. “Unhand me, Jacob,” he growled, stepping back but unable to escape the man’s tight grip.

He wrenched Cas to the side, starting to feel him for a wire, Cas punched him, followed by an immediate head-butt. Jacob staggered back a step, Cas getting two steps away before a gun was drawn by Jacob.

“What is this, Agent Henriksen?” Eli barked. “Do you think the FBI has any power here?”

Henriksen, his own gun drawn, was pointed steadily at Jacob. 

Cas’ blood drained and his heart was pounding as the two men held their aim at each other. Eli had his own gun drawn by now but that in no way outnumbered the FBI agents now spilling into the room with guns aimed and little red dots clustering on Jacob, Eli, Monroe, and Dick.

“You have no play here, Styne,” Henriksen grinned.

“Fine,” Jacob grinned. He edged toward Cas, putting his gun on the ground. 

Before Cas even realized it, Monroe had him by an arm, a gun pressed to his head. The solid metal to his head made him gasp, holding his hands out.

“I don’t know who this man thinks he is, but if you don’t lower your guns, his brain matter will be decorating your uniforms.”

Cas watched in a surreal calm as the agents exchanged looks and began lowering their weapons.

“You can’t win here,” Henriksen said calmly to Monroe. “Your conversation here tonight is already recorded and in the FBI data banks. Your days of running things are over.”

Monroe tightened his surprisingly harsh grip and yanked Cas over a step. “That is yet to be seen.”

Monroe stepped backward toward the door of the room, everyone watching with guns uselessly on the floor. He stepped backward through the doorway and everything went an excruciating white with a bang so loud in his ears that he was stunned to stillness and falling on the floor.

There were muffled sounds and he was being roughly dragged down the hall and away.

He blinked and gasped and couldn’t understand where he was being hauled to. Finally, his body was dropped onto a hard floor and the white pounding swallowed him whole.


	12. Emergency Contacts

Chapter 12 Emergency Contacts

 

Dean was riddled with anxiety and speeding the best he could without being caught. He was four hours from Cas’ house.

The phone Sam had not let go of for the past four hours rang.

“Oh shit,” Sam swore, staring at it. He answered it and put it on speaker as Dean swerved into the right lane and onto the berm of the highway. “Hello?”

“Sam Winchester?”

“Who is this?” Sam frowned.

“Uh..my name’s Ash. I’m a…I’m working with Gabe and Cas.”

Dean’s hands gripped the steering wheel of the stupid stolen Honda he was driving. It wasn’t Cas. It wasn’t Gabe. That had to be bad. Fuck,fuck,fuck.

“I’m supposed to call you to give you some information.”

“What? What happened?” Sam asked, his hand trembling so bad Dean took the phone from him.

“Cas and Gabe have been working with the FBI-“

“Oh fuck,” Dean sighed, his head dropping back.

“They had a meeting with Monroe, Jacob, and Eli Styne. Roscoe was supposed to be there but didn’t show. Another guy came, Dick Roman.”

Dean knew all those names. He stared at the phone incredulously. Cas met with them? All of them? In one room?

“The meeting went bad. Cas is in the hospital and Gabe is with him. He wants you to go there. They’re at St. Francis Hospital in Tulsa, Oklahoma.”

Dean and Sam exchanged horrified glances. Who was this guy? Was Cas actually hurt? This could be a set-up.

“I’m supposed to tell you that Cas learned a new knot and Gabe has raspberry Jolly Ranchers. I don’t know if those are supposed to be safe words or what,” Ash’s voice raised in some bit of confusion, “but they said you guys would get it and know I was really working with them.”

Dean put the car in gear. “We can’t get to Tulsa for another five hours,” Dean said, looking over his shoulder and flooring it to pull back onto the highway.

“What happened?” Sam asked, chewing his thumb nail and rifling through his bag for a map.

“Gabe said guns were drawn and he wasn’t too impressed with FBI reflexes.” Ash made a constrained sound as if he wasn’t sure he should say more. “I don’t know Cas’ condition. He’s in surgery. But from what Gabe said, Cas was shot by Monroe Styne.”

Dean felt everything inside him constrict. Cas. His world. “I’m gonna kill those fucking bastards!”

“The only one left to kill is Roscoe Styne. And he’s the one I’m most concerned about. He wasn’t in the meeting in Wichita and they acted like he was catching you guys tonight. But he’s not showing up anywhere.”

“Are you tracking Roscoe?” Sam asked.

“What do you mean Roscoe’s the only one left?” Dean asked.

“Yeah, so, Monroe apparently had a gun to Cas’ head, taking him hostage, and Gabe somehow shot Monroe in the head. Unfortunately, Monroe squeezed a shot off, shooting Cas.”

Dean clenched the wheel tighter.

“Then Jacob, Eli, and Dick got capped by the Feds. It was a real bloodbath.”

Dean could feel Sam gripping his arm.

“Cas got shot in the head?” Dean whispered. 

“Not fully. I didn’t get too many details from Gabe. He was kinda freaking out when we were talking. Sorry. That probably wasn’t helpful.”

Dean did all he could to keep his eyes on the road and to comprehend he was operating a vehicle at high velocity. Monroe, that mother fucking, good for nothing, psychopath had hurt Cas. Even if Monroe was dead, he wasn’t dead enough. Dean would slander that man’s name so harshly no one would want to be cursed with the last name Styne.

“Dean, slow down,” Sam warned.

Dean, startled from his murderous thoughts, slowed down before they got pulled over.

“So…Gabe asked me to just tell you where to go and to NOT tell you all the details I just told you. So, ya know, tread carefully.”

“Will do,” Sam nodded. 

“Want me to hack into the hospital records? I mean, I don’t really know medical lingo, but it might mean something to you.”

Dean wondered who this Ash guy was. He seemed to be able to track everyone!

“No, but thanks, Ash. I wouldn’t know what they were saying and it would probably freak us out more,” Sam answered.

Dean nodded. He just needed to get to Cas. Everyone and everything between them needed to just disappear. 

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

“Fuck those doctors. They don’t know what he needs. I know what he needs.”

Cas sighed with warm contentment. His head felt too big and rather airy like a balloon. But he snuggled in to the warmth along his side.

“Cas? Can you wake up for me?”

He frowned. He knew that voice. And the smell of leather. He opened his eyes slowly. He blinked as the glaring white forms took shape into blankets covering him. He tipped his head up, frowning a bit more.

“Dean? What’r ya doin’ here?” He mumbled, his mouth feeling sluggish and full of cotton.

Dean beamed a grin, his green eyes twinkling. “Hey there handsome.”

Cas tipped his head again, taking in the room around him. He was in a hospital room. White linens, railings on the bed, quiet beeping of something. Gabe and Sam sat slumped against each other in two chairs next to the bed. Their faces both broke into beaming grins at Cas’ opened eyes. Dean was curled up in bed with him, holding Cas in his arms and rubbing slow circles with his thumb on Cas’ arm.

He closed his eyes, pulling himself closer and more comfortably onto Dean’s chest.

“Aw,” Dean chuckled. “See? He needs his people. He woulda slept forever if I hadn’t gotten in here and moved him around.”

“Okay, Dr. Winchester,” Sam smirked.

Cas blinked again. He hugged Dean a little tighter, then sat up a bit to look at him. “What are you doing here?”

“You, uh, got hurt. So, Ash called and…here we are.” Dean kissed his forehead softly. It felt numb and kinda tingly rather than how it should have felt.

“I…” Cas lifted a hand to his head, gingerly feeling the mass of bandages on the side.

“Do you remember what happened?” Gabe asked, coming over to the bed to rub a hand along Cas’ arm.

“We got Jacob to incriminate himself. And the others. Then Eli figured out who Henriksen was.” Cas frowned. “Monroe…he was pulling me through the door and…”

“And I shot him,” Gabe said quietly. “And he shot you. Well, sort of. He clipped you. Got your ear and the side of your head over here.” Gabe lightly touched the general area of the side of his head.

Cas touched the bandages again. 

“Sorry, little bro. I didn’t think he could shoot you if he was dead. But apparently he had enough reaction to pull the trigger.”

Cas gave his brother a wide-eyed look. “Thank you, Gabriel.”

Gabe, took his hand. “I panicked. If Monroe had taken you…who knows what he would have done to you.”

Dean’s hand squeezed a little tighter. 

“I, yes. But did Jacob and Eli get taken in by Henriksen? Did I get enough information from them?” Cas asked, starting to struggle upwards to sit up.

Gabe sat on the edge of the bed, pressing him back gently, squishing Dean between the two of them. “Jacob tried to pull a gun after I hit Monroe. Henriksen shot him, Eli, and Roman. They’re all dead Cassie, Monroe too.”

Cas shivered at the memory of the bang so close to his ear. They were gone. That left Cyrus, the Styne kid that was in high school, and Roscoe. 

“Henriksen offered Ash a job with the FBI,” Gabe grinned, laughing.

Cas smoothed a hand over Dean’s chest. Dean was right here. And Gabe. And Sam. They were here. His hand closed slowly, gathering Dean’s shirt with it, then smoothing them out again. “Did Ash take the job?”

“No! He told Henriksen it would ruin his cred.”

Cas snorted a little laugh. “My head feels numb. I feel like one of those cartoon characters where their head is real big.”

“Your head is just the right size,” Dean grinned. 

“You're here,” Cas grinned, blinking sleepily. 

“I’m here,” Dean grinned back. 

Their eyes met in a warm, kindling connection. 

“I’m here too,” Gabe smirked, bouncing a little. “You know me? Your brother? The one who saved you? Your flesh and blood?”

Cas grinned. “I see you, Gabriel. I love you.”

“Love you more, baby bro,” Gabe grinned moving back to his chair, taking Sam’s hand in his. 

Cas’ eyes moved back to the emerald greens that lay on the pillow beside him. 

“Come on, Gabe, let’s take a walk,” Sam whispered.

“A walk? How about some coffee?” Gabe grinned.

“Yes, coffee,” Dean and Cas said together.

“Aw, aren’t they cute?” Sam teased, Dean flipping him off with a smirk.

“We’ll be back in like ten minutes,” Gabe groused. “So, no gettin’ busy.”

Cas frowned at his crude brother but Dean just waggled his eyebrows.

When the door drifted shut, Cas sighed with a grin, looking at Dean. His smile faltered at the serious look on Dean’s face. 

Dean reached forward, gently brushing a bit of Cas’ bangs off his forehead. “I’m not too happy with you, you know that?”

Cas blinked slowly. “Because of involving the FBI?”

“Because you involve you, Cas. You got shot.” Dean’s frown was stern but patient. “I would never have come home with you if I had known you would ever be touched by them.”

“It seems to me you have already forgiven me some. Which is what I was banking on.” Cas smiled crookedly, watching as Dean fought to not smile.

“You got shot Cas. You’ll never…there’s some damage there that will never be the same. Because of me.”

Cas closed his eyes. “I don’t care. All I care about is the fact that as soon as we find Roscoe and Cyrus, this business is over. You and Sam are safe. You can have a life again. And I will never regret that. Not ever.” He opened his eyes. “I love you, Dean. I would do anything for you.”

Dean hitched a breath. “I love you too.” He leaned forward, kissing him softly. “I’ve never loved someone like I love you. Crazy, insane, mad love that makes me scared and happy and want to protect you from the world.”

Cas grinned. “Likewise.”

“You changed everything, Cas. Finally, I can be the hunter instead of the hunted. I’m gonna catch that bastard. Cyrus too.”

“The FBI is after him now.”

“I don’t trust them. I gotta track him down, Cas.”

Cas nodded. “I understand. Would you at least take some help from Ash?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I’ll do that.” Dean’s shoulders relaxed again and Cas curled onto his chest. 

“Just…don’t leave yet. I just need you here. For today.”

Dean carded his hand through Cas’ hair gently. “I won’t leave without telling you. Ever. I promise.”

Cas sighed and soon relaxed back into sleep.

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

Dean was lost in thought, walking down the hall toward Cas’ room in the hospital. Cas had been recovering for three days now. He was going to be okay. A nurse pulling a computer on a wheeling stand bumped into him. 

“I’m so sorry, sir!” The frazzled nurse exclaimed.

“No problem.” Dean looked around, paying better attention when the sight at the end of the hall made his stop dead in his tracks.

At the end of the semi-busy hall, stood a shorter man than him, vest over his flannel shirt, worn jeans, workman’s boots and a ball cap clutched in his hands.

Brown, close-trimmed beard and brown eyes locked on him like a snare.

Dean moved forward, everything around him disappearing. He stopped a foot from the man. “Bobby?”

“Hey there, Dean. Saw you on the news. And Sam. Seems this finally got blown wide open. Figured I best get the hell over here before some dumb, fool cop screws things up again.”

Dean hugged Bobby tight. “Bobby! I was going to call you.”

Bobby pulled back with a smirk. “Sure, when all the good stuff was over.”

Dean smiled a guilty grin. “Yeah, probably.”

“Bobby!” Came Sam’s excited yell and Dean stepped aside to let Sam hug their pseudo-dad. Sam lifted him right off the floor, making him swear and mutter like only Bobby could do. Sam sat him back on his boots and backed up a step. “Are you okay? Have you seen Roscoe? He’s still out there.”

“I heard about what happened and decided to high-tail it over here to make sure you two idjits were alright.”

“Yeah!” Sam laughed.

“I’ll be right back,” Dean said quietly, Bobby nodding with a sly slide to his eye.

Dean headed for Cas’ room. He was doing really well today. He would be going home soon. He had no brain trauma from the shot. Part of his skull had to be replaced and his ear was badly scarred, part of it missing. He would be able to go home tomorrow or the next day as long as his healing continued. He was a fast healer so far, making the process much easier than it could be.

He opened the door slowly. Cas looked up from laughing at something Gabe was saying. 

“Hey,” Dean grinned. “Can I steal Cas for a minute?”

Gabe rolled his eyes again, barely hiding his grin. “Again? You two are ridiculous.”

As if. Cas was in no shape for anything like that.

Gabe smacked his shoulder as he walked by, closing the door behind him. 

Cas’ placid look quickly grew into suspicion. “What is it?”

Dean sat on the edge of the bed. “Bobby’s here, Cas. We’re gonna…”

Cas’ head dropped back to his pillow gingerly. “You're going to go after Roscoe.”

Dean nodded. “If we don’t move fast, he’ll be too underground to catch.” Dean’s hand slid over, taking Cas’ gently. “Cas…I have to.”

Cas took a deep breath, frustration and fear etched in his pale face. “I tried so hard to get them all. I wanted to make you feel safe. I wanted you to just stay with me.”

Dean hung his head. He scooted closer, finally meeting his eyes. “What you did…you changed everything, Cas. You did. And I AM coming back. I just have one more job to do.”

Dean watched sadly as something shifted behind Cas’ eyes. Something shut down. Something began to die. 

“I understand,” he said quietly.

Maybe Cas understood a little. Maybe more than Dean could guess. But what Dean understood was that this was something important. A breaking point of sorts. A sick feeling twisted in his stomach. Was it a point of no return? If he left, would he come back to the same relationship he had now? Or was he about to break something that could not be repaired?

Cas smiled and nodded slightly. “Go, Dean. I understand.”

That was out and out permission. So, why did he feel like he still did not have his support? 

The door to the room opened abruptly. Gabe came in, mouth drawn in a sour frown, Sam on his heels and Bobby behind him. Gabe dropped into a chair, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Gabe, we have to move now. If we wait-“

“Yeah, yeah,” Gabe waved him off. “Go. We’ll just hang out here and wait to hear what happens.”

Sam’s shoulders dropped in defeat. “I’m sorry, Gabe.”

“No problem.” Gabe was tight. And not looking at anyone.

“How bout I do some leg work with this Ash guy’s help,” Bobby suggested, watching all of them warily. “If I find him or hear anything, I’ll call right away.”

“No,” Sam and Dean barked. 

“We’ve kept you safe all this time, Bobby,” Sam shook his head. “We’re not letting anything happen now.”

Bobby started to say something, but Dean cut him off with a ‘no’ that brooked no argument.

“Now, you boys look here,” Bobby said sternly. “I bin biding my time. And if this is what needs doin’ then by God, this is what I’m doin’.”

“I agree,” Gabe snapped. “I’m coming too.”

“Me too,” Cas said, sitting up and throwing his blankets off and onto Dean’s lap.

“No!” Dean and Sam shouted.

“Shut up!” Cas and Gabe snapped back.

“You aren’t going!” Dean and Sam snapped, Dean getting to his feet.

“Yes, we are,” Gabe and Cas shouted back.

“Now everybody just calm down a damn minute!” Bobby held both hands up with a ‘dad’ look that had all four men paused.

The nurse came to the doorway. “Is everything alright in here?” Nurse Mosley asserted herself into the mix with an air of seniority. “What seems to be the problem?”

“I’m leaving,” Cas said, on his feet now.

“No. You aren’t,” Dean said through gritted teeth.

“Honey, you aren’t going anywhere,” Nurse Mosley said sternly.

Cas looked at his arms. He pulled the pulse ox monitor lead off and tossed it on the floor. “I’m leaving.”

A few emotions passed over the nurse’s face. “Castiel.” She came over to him and put a hand on his shoulder gently. “Baby, please. You shouldn’t be up. You just had surgery three days ago.”

Cas pressed his mouth in a firm angry line, but stopped, his hand hovering over his IV. 

“You are making wonderful progress. But the doctors want to monitor a few things for a while, remember?”

Cas’ eyes shifted over to Dean. “Alright.” His hand dropped down and he sat back in bed.

“There.” Nurse Mosley parked her fist on her hip with satisfaction. “Now, I think you have about four too many visitors in here right now. How about everyone go for some lunch. Let Castiel get some rest.”

“We’ll keep it down,” Sam assured, in way of an apology.

“She’s right,” Cas said, tiredness creeping into his voice. “I believe you were getting ready to leave anyway.”

Sam and Dean exchanged an ‘oh shit’ look. 

Dean looked at Cas for a long moment. An entire unspoken argument took place. Dean sighed with defeat. “I’ll be in the car. Gotta pick up a few supplies.”

Castiel grinned in satisfaction. Dean Winchester might learn slowly sometimes. But, by God, he was still learning. The plain truth of the situation was that Cas was leaving. So Dean needed to get him supplies. And get to the car.

“Come on, Sam,” Dean said quietly, nodding his head apologetically to Nurse Mosley.

“Mmmhmm,” She hummed, watching Bobby, Dean, and Sam walk out of the room.

Cas sat back, letting Nurse Mosley take his vitals and get him tucked into his bed snuggly. She gave Gabe a warning look. He merely grinned back, making a zipper motion over his own mouth.

Finally, she left. Cas sat up, throwing the covers back again. “Gabe, we have to go.”

“Waitin’ on you, kiddo,” he smirked, tossing Cas a small bag with an outfit to go home in. 

Cas grasped the tape over his IV.

“Wait! Whoa!” Gabe winced, pulling back in horror.

“I don’t need it.” Cas pulled.

“Oh! You just did that! Jesus, Cas!”

Cas used a nearby napkin from lunch to stop the bleeding from where he had ripped the needle out.

“Why! Why do people do that?!” Gabe whined, still not looking at Cas’ bloody mess.

“Urgency,” Cas answered, pulling his clothes on quickly. He pulled his shoes on and stood, looking like his old self. Or, his old self with a bandaged head. Nothing could be done for that. He would have to hope no one noticed.

Gabe was making a fake body in the bed and they slipped into the hallway trying to go for the ‘I belong here’ vibe. They made their way quickly around the corner where the elevator awaited their escape.

At the car, Cas smirked at Dean’s pissed-off scowl.

“You don’t gotta look so smug about it,” Dean groused.

“What?” Cas grinned, “you don’t like the taste of your own medicine?”

Dean pulled the back door open. “Backseat. Cas. Apparently that’s where you are sat when being taught that the other person thinks they’re funny. The driver recognizes the person in back is just being a dumbass, but keeps them all the same.”

Cas chuckled, sitting down. “Fair enough.”

“No one opened my door,” Gabe Humphed.

“Get the fuck in the car,” Dean snapped.

“Bitch,” Gabe swore, shocking even Cas a bit. Sam only laughed, getting in shotgun.

“Laugh it up, fur ball,” Dean snipped, starting the engine. “There ya go, jailbird,” Dean continued on his snipping rounds, handing Gabe a pillowcase full of supplies. “You’ll totally blend in with your head bandaged like a friggin’ nut-job, Cas.”

Cas rolled his eyes and winced at the pain.

Gabe chuckled.

Cas fixed a glare to Dean into the rearview mirror. “I could take it off.”

Dean rolled his eyes, glanced away, and looked back. “Knock it off. Keep the wrap on. We’ll keep a low profile.”

Cas smirked back at him.


	13. ICU, I See You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter guys!

Chapter 13 ICU, I see you

 

Dean called Ash, putting him on speaker phone. “Any luck finding Roscoe?”

“No. But Cyrus didn’t go to school today or yesterday. That kid has near perfect attendance. My guess is Roscoe or the feds have him.”

“Of course he’s not in school,” Sam argued. “His family just got killed.”

“Well, yeah. I guess it could be that,” Ash agreed.

“Huh,” Ash was clicking away at something. “I think I might have a problem.”

“What?” Cas, Gabe, Dean, and Sam all snapped.

“Roscoe’s credit card was just used about two hours from here.”

“Where are you Ash?” Gabe asked.

“Still at the farm. I think he’s headed here.”

Cas scooted forward on the back seat. “Ash. Burn everything we have on the Stynes or hide it. I built a shelter under one of the sheds out back. Take your laptop and hide. There’s food and blankets and water down there.”

Dean gave him a surprised look. 

“I thought you and Sam might be able to use it some time,” Cas explained.

Dean and Sam exchanged an impressed look.

“Gotta hurry,” Ash said. “What shed?”

Cas explained how to get into the hidden room under the first shed. 

“Hang on, Ash,” Sam said sternly. “We’ll be there by midnight. Just stay quiet and he should never find you.”

“Got it. Be careful when you get here.”

Sam hung up the phone, calling Bobby, who was in the truck behind them. 

They tossed around a million possibilities of how this would go down, what they could do, and how they could finally put a stop to Roscoe Styne.

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

They stopped for gas. Cas decided he better set him and Dean on better footing. He really didn’t want Dean to be angry at him. 

Gabe and Sam were inside the convenient store getting food. He got out of the car, coming around the trunk slowly.

Dean glanced up at him from pumping, gritting his jaw gently.

“Dean-“

“Cas,” Dean snapped, raising a hand. “I get it. Okay? I get you want to be here and finish this.”

“But?” Cas crossed his arms over his chest.

Dean gave him an exasperated look. “But! Jesus, Cas. You scare the shit out of me. That’s what. I...”

Cas grinned, stepping closer. “Yeah,” he said gently. “I love you too.” His grin faded. “And you scare the shit out of me too. You aren’t safe until Roscoe is gone. And ALL I want, is Roscoe gone. And you safe.”

Dean’s eyes flicked away and then back. He sighed. He stepped away from the pump, pulling Cas into his arms. “I hate that you are more stubborn than me.”

Cas pulled back enough to kiss him. “You are more stubborn than me!”

Dean laughed. “How about we are just as stubborn as each other.”

“That sounds accurate.” Cas chuckled, kissing him again. “But I’m not doing this to be difficult. I just can’t take the thought of you being out of my sight again.”

Dean nodded, rubbing his fingers lightly over Cas’ bandaged ear. “I just...need this to be over. I just want to...”

“Yeah,” Cas whispered, “we’re gonna do that. I promise.”

“Do what?” Dean grinned. 

“Wake up together every morning. Go to sleep together every night. That stuff.”

Dean shook his head in wonder. “I do love your stubborn ass.”

Cas chuckled. “I know. I feel the same way.” 

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

They stopped at the bakery before going to the house. Dean went in the back door, gun raised. If Roscoe figured out who Cas was and where he lived, surely he would know about the bakery too. 

Sam followed him, gun raised. Gabe followed closely behind him, then Cas, Bobby bringing up the rear with a raised shotgun.

They all stepped quietly, silently moving through the hall. Dean and Cas went into the kitchen while Sam and Gabe went to the office and store rooms.

The kitchen was eerily quiet. Just as Dean finished searching the cafe area, finding it empty. Cas leaned onto the counter, swaying slightly.

“Cas,” Dean whispered. “You should-“

A loud crash sounded from one of the store rooms, followed by a lot of shouting.

“Stay here,” Dean snapped, running back through the kitchen.

Bobby came staggering backward so hard he almost knocked Dean off his feet. Bobby landed with a clatter on the floor next to him. “It’s Roscoe!”

Dean took the safety off his gun. “Come out here you son of a bitch!” Dean yelled.

Gabe laid motionless on the floor of the hallway. All the noise from the stockroom stopped. Dean took a step back as Roscoe emerged from the doorway with Sam in a headlock, bleeding, and with a gun to his head. 

Dean swallowed. Damnit! “You let him go,” Dean growled.

“I don’t think so,” Roscoe sneered, pressing the gun harder and making Sam wince.

“Just shoot him Dean!” Sam hissed out, struggling for air from the way Roscoe had his arm around Sam’s neck.

Dean stepped back again. He could not put his gun down. He would lose everything. But Sam...if he kept the gun, Sam would die. “I’ll drop the gun if you take me instead of Sam.”

Roscoe grinned. “Or I kill him now and you next.”

Dean swallowed hard.

Sam struggled, seeing Gabe’s motionless body on the floor.

“Settle down,” Roscoe growled, pulling Sam a bit further in front of himself. He kept stepping past Gabe. Every step he took forward, Dean stepped back. 

“Drop the gun, Dean. I won’t ask again.”

Dean let go of his grip on the gun, holding both hands up. He lowered the gun to the floor.

“No! Dean!” Sam gasped.

“Sammy,” Dean croaked. “I...” Dean stepped back. He had no fucking idea what to do. This was all going so wrong!

He backed into the kitchen, Roscoe grinned victoriously as he stepped into the kitchen with him.

“I can’t wait-“ Roscoe grinned.

His snide comment was cut short by Cas. He was just inside the doorway and swung a huge rolling pin like a grand-slam baseball star. The crack was a sickening sound that rang through the kitchen.

Roscoe dropped limply to the floor as Sam ducked out of the way. Bobby took guard with his shotgun pointed straight down at Roscoe’s head.

“Sam!” Dean huffed, hugging his brother and moving him further away from Roscoe. “You’re okay!”

“Yeah!” Sam laughed back nervously, looking at Roscoe. “He jumped us from behind.”

Cas was already down the hall and at Gabe’s side when Dean and Sam stepped over Roscoe’s body and ran to him. 

“Gabe!” Sam yelled, dropping to his knees next to him. 

Cas had already turned him over. “He’s breathing!”

Sam and Cas looked at him carefully, Cas checking his pupils. “We have to go to a hospital!”

Sam, trying hard to pull himself together, lifted Gabe gently into his arms. “It’s gonna be okay, Gabe,” he whispered.

They all turned toward the door. 

“What do I do with this?” Bobby asked, nudging Roscoe’s head with his boot.

“If he moves, shoot him,” Dean snapped.

They hurried out the back door of the bakery, leaving Bobby to watch Roscoe. Cas tossed him his keys. “Take him to the house. We’ll call you.”

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

“Wherewegoin?” Gabe mumbled.

“Gabe!” Sam adjusted him in his arms. “Are you okay?”

Dean swerved around a car. 

“Turn left up here,” Cas pointed.

“He’s in a lot of pain!” Sam choked from the back seat.

Cas turned in his seat to look at his brother. Gabe had a shocked look on his face, his hands raised up to his head.

“You’re gonna be okay!” Sam nodded, whispering.

“How’d he get the jump on you?” Dean asked.

“Here!” Cas pointed. Dean took a sharp left.

“What the fuck is happening?” Gabe asked in agony. “My fucking head!”

“We’re going to the hospital,” Sam explained. “Dean is driving and Cas is navigating. We’ll be there soon.”

“Seven minutes,” Cas added. “At the light, go right, Dean.”

“Hang on, Gabe!” Dean called, gunning the engine and going right on red. 

“Is ok, Dean,” Gabe whined. “Don kill me gettin’ me there!”

“Nobody’s dying,” Dean hollered.

“Turn in up there!”

“Got it!”

The car swerved several times.

“That was in no way seven minutes, Dean,” Cas huffed.

“Oh, I’m sorry. You want me to go sit at the stop sign over there for four minutes?”

Cas glared at him as they both got out of the car, helping Sam to get Gabe out gently.

“Imma be okay,” Gabe sighed, his head lolling onto Sam’s chest.

They ran through the emergency room door and into the tiny waiting room. A nurse jumped up. “What happened?”

“Uh,” Sam glanced at Dean.

“He hit his head,” Dean said, pointing at Gabe.

“This way!” The nurse pushed a door open, leading them into a hallway. She patted a stretcher and Sam laid Gabe gently on it. 

“I’m gonna puke,” Gabe muttered.

The nurse came back to Gabe with a bin. Another nurse joined them. “We’ll get him in a room,” the nurse smiled. 

Dean grabbed Cas’ arm, pulling him back a step so the nurses could get to Gabe better.

He hugged Cas to him. “I’m sorry, Cas. This is all so fucked up.”

Cas sagged against him. “We got him, Dean. We got Roscoe.”

“Shh,” Dean shushed him, stepping them further away from the commotion. 

“How did he hit his head?” One of the nurses asked.

“He uh...” Dean heard Sam say.

“I was riding a bike, just messing around,” Gabe moaned. “I fell.”

“You sure did,” Dean sighed. 

The nurses continued to check Gabe over as the others stood by. A doctor came in. “Well, hello there, Gabe.”

“Oh hey,” Gabe sighed. 

“Let’s get an MRI right away,” the doctor grinned, patting Gabe’s arm. “I can’t have my favorite baker incapacitated.”

“Cas,” the doctor grinned. “What were you guys doing? Looks like your head got banged up recently too!”

“Oh...uh, just hanging around. You know Gabe. Always goofing off.”

The doctor nodded. “We’ll take good care of him, Cas.”

“Thank you.”

Dean hung back a bit. There were way too many questions being asked. And people knew Cas and Gabe. The small town was making him feel claustrophobic.

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

Dean pulled into the driveway. “How the hell did Cas handle this shit when he took care of us?”

“No idea,” Sam answered. 

The Winchesters got out of the car. They each went to the passenger side doors, helping their boyfriends out.

“I have a concussion,” Gabe grinned.

“I know,” Sam nodded, putting a protective arm around Gabe.

“These meds are great,” Gabe laughed.

“Care to share?” Cas winced.

“You’ve got meds of your own,” Dean grinned, steadying Cas on his feet.

They helped the brothers inside, sitting them both on the couch. 

“Hey, Bobby.” 

Bobby was sitting on the loveseat with his shotgun across his lap. “How’s Gabe?”

“He’ll be fine,” Dean answered, plopping the pillowcase of Cas’ meds onto the coffee table. “Where’s Roscoe?”

“Dead. In my trunk. I’m takin’ his no-good ass back home with me so I can bury him.”

Something inside Dean released. His shoulders drooped in relief. “He’s really dead?”

“Oh yeah. I made sure of it,” Bobby nodded.

“Ya didn’t have to do that, Bobby.”

“There was no way in hell he was goin’ to sit around and relax in some jail somewhere. That monster is goin’ six feet under the tallest heap of cars in my salvage yard.”

Dean nodded. His hands shook slightly as he went through the meds and equipment he had stolen from the hospital. He found the pain pills he was looking for and opened them for Cas.

He went to the kitchen for a glass of water. When he walked out, a red haired man stood in the living room talking to Bobby.

Dean slid the water onto the table and pulled his gun out. “Who the hell are you?”

The man caught site of Dean and his gun and put both hands up. “Dude! It’s me! Ash!”

“It’s Ash,” Bobby said quickly, raising one hand to protect the man.

“Ash? The guy on the phone?”

“That’s me,” Ash nodded.

Dean tucked the gun back into his waistband, watching the guy. He didn’t look smart enough to run a smartphone, let alone a hacker that outsmarted the Stynes.

Ash handed Bobby several pieces of paper. “Here’s the death certificate, notarized, you’re welcome. His death has been registered and he is legally and cleanly dead. No one will be looking for him because I left a paper trail that he was buried in his family’s cemetery plot.”

“Wow,” Bobby said quietly. “Who knew dying had so much paperwork?”

“And,” Ash grinned, “I spiffed up Sam’s high school transcript. Let me know what college you want to go to. I can get you in.”

Sam’s eyebrows jumped. “What? Uh...thank you!”

“No prob.” Ash cleared his throat, giving Cas a suspicious look. “Your head gonna...ya know...be okay?”

“Yes,” Cas answered, blinking painfully.

Dean went back to him quickly, giving him meds and water, squatting in front of him to check him over again. “I brought an IV kit. In case you need stronger meds.”

Cas smiled at him weakly. “So thoughtful.”

“Hey, I gotta return the favor somehow.” They exchanged a shyer smile.

Sam stood up abruptly, pacing in a circle by the front door. “Is this really over? Are we...safe?”

“I’m monitoring a lot of people,” Ash said. “So far no one wants anything to do with you two or any kind of revenge missions. But I’m gonna keep watching for a few weeks.”

Sam nodded. He ran a hand back through his hair. “So...what do we do now?”

Ash shrugged. “Live?”

Sam swallowed hard. “I...I don’t really know how to do that.”

Bobby stood up, crossing the room and propping his shotgun in the corner by the front door. “It’s gonna be okay, son. You got me. You got Ash watchin’ yer six. You got Dean. And you got these two. Nothin’ is ever gonna get past all of us.”

Sam started to say something but stopped, getting too choked up to continue. He hugged Bobby tight. “I’ve missed you so much, Bobby! So much!”

Bobby, hugging him back, nodded. “Me too. I hated not helping. I hated that I couldn’t make a move. But any time I tried anything, they were right there.”

Dean sat between Cas and Gabe, putting his arm around Cas and pulling him to him. Sam was right. He had no idea how to just live. How not to run. How to stop and be still. It was all very overwhelming.

“I need to go to bed,” Cas mumbled into his chest.

“Let’s go,” Dean whispered back. They stood up. Dean looked at Sam and Bobby. “I don’t really know what the hell to say. I...we gotta go to bed. I guess we can make some plans tomorrow.”

“Yeah,” Sam said in a daze.

“I’m gonna head home,” Bobby said. “I’m gonna take care of some...business. But I’ll be back in a week, tops.”

Dean hugged him. “Thank you, Bobby. Love you.”

Bobby pulled back, looking at Dean carefully. “I love you too, boy. Stay here, alright. I’ll be back to get to know these two,” he waved a finger at Gabe and Cas, “a little better.”

“Yeah,” Dean nodded. “Okay.”

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

Dean woke the next morning, eyes flying open with a jolt. He sat up, looking at the windows and door and listening hard.

“Dean.”

Dean jerked, looking next to him in bed. Cas. Cas! He looked around the room again. Cas’ room. Not a strange room. Not a crappy motel. Not an abandoned apartment. 

Cas’ warm hand slid onto his thigh. “Dean, are you okay?”

Dean gave him a bewildered look. “Cas.”

Cas sat up, grinning at him. “Yeah.”

“I’m here,” Dean managed.

Cas grinned harder, kissing him. “You are right here. With me.”

Dean quickly recalled the events that had led him to this moment. The constant, pent-up stress. He was safe. He was okay. And...holy shit...he had Cas.

 

Dean woke up this exact same way for seventeen days.

 

On the eighteenth morning, he woke up with a grin. He did not jerk upright. He simply grinned. He didn’t have to reach for Cas. He was already there, wrapped around him, sleeping soundly.

Rain pelted the windows. The fields would be muddy and impossible to do anything with today. 

He grinned.

He hugged Cas to him tighter. 

Sam and Gabe had moved into town several days ago. Ash had gone back home a week ago. Bobby had come and gone back home already. 

He tipped his chin down, smiling at the messy head of hair. 

They were all alone.

And it was a rainy day.

And Cas had a new knot to try.

Dean wiped a hand down his face. “God, I love my life.”

 

<3 The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you all enjoyed! And remember, when life throws you a curve ball, just use the google!


End file.
